Scooby Doo and the Sailor Senshi
by Redwallfan2000
Summary: When John and Mystery Inc go to Japan for an upcoming competition, they didn't expect that they would need to team up with the Sailor Senshi to solve mysteries in order to stop someone from resurrecting Queen Beryl and her Four Kings. Can they succeed?
1. Prolouge: Arrival

Scooby-Doo and the Sailor Senshi

Disclaimer: I do not own Scooby-Doo or Sailor Moon. I do own John

Prologue:

It was a small fun night at a town hall in Tokyo Japan. People were getting ready for a big event. In about a week a violin contest would happen. The contestants all over the world would be able to play three extremely hard pieces in a series of three days. The winner would receive a grand prize of one thousand hundred dollars. Not that the grand prize would attract a lot of crime and greedy people. One of which happened late at that night. Alarms blazed out as someone burst into the Contest hall. Suddenly there was a sound of something smashing metal. Security guards burst into the room surrounding the culprit. Only to find that the culprit wasn't a culprit. It was the what was robbing banks in Tokyo all over town. The ghost of Yo-Yo Ma. The ghost took one look at the now scared guards, took the pile of money. Then vanished without a trace along with one specific violin. This violin had gold strings instead of the normal strings. The security guards looked around frightened and not knowing what to do.

Meanwhile five teenagers and one dog were riding on a jet towards Tokyo. One teenager with brown hair wearing a green shirt and brown pants sat with a brown and black spotted Great Dane. The teenaged boy was known as Norville Rodgers whom was better known as Shaggy and his dog was Scooby-Doo! As usual the two were settling down eating a nice big sandwich.

One of their friends was another teenager with brown hair. He wore a white shirt, and black pants. In his hands was a violin that was given to him by his parents at the age of five. It also had gold strings instead of the usual ones. Turning to him was a girl with brown hair, she wore a orange shirt and red skirt. She also wore glasses. Next to her was another girl with red hair, she wore a purple sweater and skirt, she wore pink pantyhose, and purple sneakers. These girls were Velma Dinkly and Daphne Blake. Sitting on the left of Daphne was another teenaged boy with blonde hair. He wore a white shirt with a blue color. He also wore an orange ascot with blue pants and brown shoes. He was Fred Jones. Sometimes Fred was known as Freddie. Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Velma, Daphne, Fred, and now John were members of Mystery Ink a mystery solving group of friends. Danger seemed to be no stranger to them as it lurked everywhere.

"So like tell me why we are going to Tokyo" Shaggy asked as Scooby finished off his sandwich in one bite "I mean come on after the Black Samurai?"

"Which as I remembered correctly" the brown haired teenaged boy began putting down "That you two defeated him."

"That's true John" Fred said "Then why are we going again?"

"So I can compete in the violin competition" John said "You know how I can't resist a little friendly competition. In fact they invited me and five friends. So I thought you five would like to join me."

"Of course we would" Daphne said "You are the best violinist in America…Well in our state anyway."

"Besides Shaggy" Velma said "This time there will be no monsters, or ghost."

"I hope your right for once" Shaggy complained "I mean it's like every time we go someplace there is always a mystery to solve."

"As long as the violin concert doesn't get canceled" John began "I'll take on any mystery. And I'll even take that mystery on if a ghost is involved at those contests."

Velma nodded in agreement "How long is it going to take?"

"The competition?" John asked "Surprisingly at least a week. Besides I once lived in Tokyo. I want to see a friend that I haven't seen in these years, plus my private tutor would hopefully like to see me as well."

Shaggy thought about it "So a week with hearing the best violinist compete against each other…Sounds interesting, I'll go only if they have food."

Scooby-Doo licked his lips "Rhea rood."

"I swear" John muttered silently to himself "You two are always thinking of your stomachs."

The Mystery Inc gang were silent as the flight attendant's voice entered "We are now arriving in Tokyo! Please remember that your luggage may have shift and stay buckled up until the plane has made a complete stop."

"Well were here!" John announced.

The Mystery Inc gang walked up to get their luggage of what they would hope would be a none mystery week. Yet the gang had no idea how wrong they were going to be. Or how long that they were going to be staying in Tokyo.

End of chapter.

I've decided to try my luck at a crossover involving the Scooby-Doo. They don't get much appreciation so I'm trying one. This crossover is with the Sailor Senshi. What mysteries will the Mystery Inc gang and the Sailor Senshi solve find out next. So please review and no flames!

Next chapter-Mystery One: The Ghost of Yo-Yo Ma.


	2. Mystery One: Ghost of YoYo Ma

Mystery 1: The ghost of Yo-Yo Ma.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Scooby Doo. I do own John

The Mystery Ink gang carefully checked out their luggage. They went outside and waited for the taxi. The Taxi then drove the gang to the beach. John had a feeling he knew the answer why Fred led the gang to the beach. The Taxi drove off leaving Mystery Ink at the ocean.

"Um shouldn't we be at a hotel?" Velma asked "That would be the most logical."

Fred shook his head as an ocean liner came into view "Nope we got here right on time."

The ocean liner then had a crane carry a blue van. It had a green painted underbody. It also had flowers on it with a huge logo.

"And no adventure would be complete without the Mystery Machine!" Fred announced as the crane let go of the van.

Seeing the van the gang got in it, loaded their luggage and drove off. Fred sat at the driver's seat, Daphne sat at the right while Velma sat in the middle. Shaggy, Scooby, and John sat at the back of the Mystery Machine.

"So John where too?" he asked.

"The Yamato Hotel" John said "It is said that it's at least one block."

"Well John where is it?" Fred asked looking around.

John sighed once and looked around "Turn right at this light."

Fred nodded and followed John's instructions and soon found the hotel. They went inside the hotel.

"Well here we are" John announced.

Fred noticed that everyone in the hotel. The gang looked around the hotel. The hotel's receptionist looked up "Kownichuwa! Kangei Yomato Hotel" (Welcome to the Yomato Hotel)

"Ahh…A Japanese woman" Fred stated "Don't worry gang let me handle this I've been learning how to speak Japanese over the summer."

_Oh this should be good_ John thought _whenever you say that you've always screwed up._

"Kownichuwa" Fred began.

The receptionist seemed to understand what Fred was saying and lead the gang to a closet.

John on the other hand smacked his forehead in frustration then spoke correctly for Fred. Once again the receptionist understood what John had said and led them to their rooms after John paid for.

"What went wrong?" Fred asked Eric.

"Basically you said we have reservations in your closet" John said.

"Well at least John had corrected Fred's grammar error" Velma stated.

There were two rooms the gang slept in. The girls slept in the room right across from them. The boys slept in the room on the left. Once they got ready the gang got right back into the Mystery Machine.

"So John" Fred began "Where too now?"

"To visit my friend" John said "And my violin tutor."

Fred followed John's instructions and soon were at a big mansion.

"I see my violin tutor has been busy" John said as the Mystery Ink gang looked at the house.

John and his friends walked up to the door and knocked on it. A few seconds later the door opened revealing a young sixteen year old girl. She wore black shirt and skirt, she had black hair and purple eyes.

The sixteen year old looked out then widened as they she saw John "John! Your back!"

John nodded "It's nice to see you Hotaru is Michiru home?"

Hotaru nodded "She sure is. Come inside everyone."

John turned to his friends "When we get inside the house it is a Japanese custom in taking off your shoes."

"Michiru momma someone is here to see you" Hotaru said as the gang went inside the house and took off their shoes.

A tealed haired woman appeared. She wore a white shirt and a teal skirt.

She looked down at the group and smiled at John "John, it has been awhile."

"It has Michiru."

Hotaru and Michiru watched as John turned to his friends "Michiru, and Hotaru I'd like you to meet some friends of mine from America."

He then introduced them while pointing to them in the correct langage for both sides to learn each other's names "Jones Fred, Rodger Shaggy, Blake Daphne, Dinkly Velma, and Shaggy's dog Scooby-Doo"

"Fred, Shaggy, Velma, Daphne and Scooby meet my violin tutor Michiru Keioh and Hotaru Tomoe."

"Hello" Michiru said shaking everyone's hands.

Hotaru shook Scooby's paw "Nice to meet you Scooby."

"Rice to reat rou roo" Scooby spoke.

"Would you look at that" Michiru said impressed at the talking dog "A talking dog."

"Rog? Rhere?" Scooby asked looking around.

Hotaru giggled at the dog's remark. Then she looked up at the group "Oh so you are the Mystery Ink gang John writes to me about aren't you?"

"Yes, we are Hotaru" Velma said "I'm surprised that John writes, most of the time he is ether solving mysteries or he's playing the violin."

"Velma" John protested "I'll never forget Hotaru or Michiru. They are well my first two friends here. Course I'm going to write about them."

"I suppose you are here for the competion" Michiru said as she issued her guest to sit down.

"Why yes, Michiru, you know me, I'd never miss out on a competion" John said.

"Well I am in it too but I suppose you haven't heard of the ghost warning?"

"W-W-What ghost warnings?" Shaggy asked "I've haven't listened to the radio."

Hotaru sighed "It was on the news today well, there have been reported break ins at the place where the competion is being held…They say it's the ghost of Yo-Yo Ma. They say he breaks in and steals the award for the competion. Lately he stool a violin similar to John's and the award money."

"John please reconsider" Shaggy said causing everyone to look up at him "If this ghost of Yo-Yo Ma is taking the reward money…We won't be looking for trouble now."

"No Shaggy, Ghost or no ghost, I'm still going with to it."

"So am I" Michiru agreed.

Fred nodded "Come on Shaggy…I doubt the ghost doesn't want anything to do with us."

"Well alright so when does it start?" Shaggy asked.

"Tonight" Michiru and John said.

"Why don't you stay for dinner?" Hotaru asked the Mystery Ink gang "I want to learn more about you and listen to your stories."

"I'd love to" John said "How about all the rest of you gang?"

Luckily he didn't need to convince Shaggy and Scooby the two ran outside then came back in ready for dinner "Like sounds great! When is it?"

"Rhea rinner!" Scooby barked.

Hotaru turned to John as he muttered "I swear the only things you two think of are food and ghost. Food is the only other thing that takes your minds off ghost."

Hotaru smiled and deep down inside her heart she knew what John had meant.

Michiru smiled "It'll be done when Haruka comes in. Which is going to be in two hours. Hey Setsuna come in here and guess who is in here."

"Your old student" spoke a woman's voice.

Since the voice came out of nowhere this cause Shaggy and to jump into Scooby's paws.

"Relp Rhost!" Scooby shouted while .

Shaking his head while in between laughter with Hotaru, John watched as the group turned around and saw a woman wearing a purple college uniform. Like Hotaru she had black hair.

"This is Meioh Setsuna" Michiru said "You remember her don't you John?"

"I do" John said as Michiru introduced everyone and Setsuna shook his hand.

Soon two hours had passed and Haruka entered the house. The first thing she saw was another girl sitting in a chair reading a book. She saw a red haired girl helping Michiru out with the dinner. The girls didn't bother her but when she saw the two boys that she didn't know. One wearing a green shirt and the other a blonde hair she started to mind. She saw a brown and with black spots Saint Bernard near the boy so she let go of some of her hatred. Another thing that she didn't mind was the boy next to Hotaru. She smiled as she entered the room "Hey Hotaru I see, John has returned."

John nodded "Sure thing Haruka-san"

"So John I'm guessing everyone here are your friends?"

John nodded but before he could say anything Hotaru burst out "They aren't his ordinary friends from America Haruka-papa, they are the famous Mystery Ink group that John has wrote to us about.

"I see" Haruka said she turned to John "You know I myself am wondering why your group has solved many mysteries."

John brought his hands near his head "Well…Let's just say we are there at the right moment at the right time."

Michiru came into the room "Alright everyone dinner is ready."

At this Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru and the Mystery Ink gang sat at the dinner table. Then after a short prayer begin to eat.

"So" Hotaru spoke up "What was your last mystery John-kun?"

John smiled "Why our latest mystery was currently here."

"Really?" Michiru asked "When?"

"About three months ago" Daphne said "We came here for a karate tournament."

"That's how it started" Fred said "Then it became something much more."

"Another mystery for us" John said turning to Scooby and Shaggy "Which for once turned Shaggy and Scooby into heroes."

Shaggy stopped "Like are you referring to the Black Samurai?"

"Yes, we are Shaggy" Velma said to him.

"Oh it was no big deal, I mean the rest of you were caught…Scooby and I like had to do something" Shaggy said.

"And now the Mystery Ink gang is here once again" Hotaru said "I'd love to solve a mystery with you six."

"Like tell you what Hotaru" Shaggy said "When there is another creepy mystery involved you can have our place."

"Are those mysteries really that bad?" Setsuna asked him.

John smirked "They are the ones that are always finding the ghost or monster first. Usually the hard way."

"That is why Hotaru can go whenever there is another creepy mystery" Shaggy said.

"You two aren't really brave after the Black Samurai aren't you?" Haruka asked.

"Not really these two are chickens sometimes" Velma said "For as long as I met them, I'm nearly always having to drag them with me. Now that seems to be John's job."

"That I have unwillingly inherited" John said smiling "Though I do understand them."

Soon after the dinner the two groups got ready for the competion. They walked outside to the parked cars. Once outside everyone's eyes were turned to Mystery Ink's van.

"Wow!" Hotaru shouted "It's really the Mystery Machine!"

"How did you get it here?" Haruka wondered out loud.

"Ship" John muttered.

Hotaru turned to Haruka "May I ride with John Haruka-papa?"

Haruka understood why Hotaru was excited which was unlike Hotaru's character at all John and Hotaru were friends and she didn't really have much time with him.

"Yes, you may Hotaru" Haruka said she turned to John "Make sure you don't break her heart."

"Hmm?" John asked missing Haruka's words.

Haruka sighed _It's clear that Hotaru's falling for you. Ever since you wrote us your letters about Mystery Ink she's been pretty much interested with you._

Then the two vehicles drove off. With the Mystery Machine following Haruka's car to the competion sight. When the vehicles were parked the two groups walked out and entered the building. Inside it were other girls. One was blonde pig tailed girl, another girl was a blond as well but she had long straight blond hair, another girl had blue hair, the fourth had long black hair. The fifth girl had brown hair. All five girls wore identical school uniforms.

The girls looked at Hotaru and John.

"Hey Hotaru-san!" the pig tailed blonde girl spoke up "Who's this?"

Hotaru smiled "Usagi-mama, this is my friend from America John."

The blue haired girl looked at the group of teens from America. Once she saw their dog she got it.

"Oh-my gosh!" she exclaimed.

"What Ami?" the black haired girl asked.

"Girls it's our lucky day! It's Mystery Ink!" Ami explained.

"Mystery Ink?" Usagi asked looking around "Where?"

John turned to Hotaru as Hotaru smiled as John joined his gang "John here is a member of the Mystery Ink gang."

At this moment every girl ran over to Mystery Ink.

"Well it's been three months" Ami said to Fred "Why are you back?"

"Too watch John compete" Fred said

Michiru nodded as she walked by "John the competion's going to be tough, I mean we might be able to get past the competion but then it'll be hard to compete against each other."

"You two know each other?" Usagi asked.

Michiru nodded "Of course Usagi-chan, John here was my student for five years."

"Well I guess it's going on." John said as he and Michiru walked off.

Usagi then introduced every one of her friends to the gang. Velma took one look and sighed as Shaggy, Scooby were at the food table. Usagi somehow saw this too and much to Velma's dismay she walked over to Shaggy and Scooby. Luckily Makoto guarded the table knowing the appetite of the two people and one dog. However she couldn't guard the table from Scooby whom snuck to the other side. Luckily two cats managed to get Scooby's attention. The cats had a crescent moon mark on their foreheads. Scooby growled and ran after the cats.

"No Scooby!" Usagi shouted hearing the dog bark and knowing who the cats were.

Luckily the two cats ran up a tree but Scooby looked up at them.

"Who brings a dog down to a violin competion?" the black cat spoke up.

Hearing this Scooby did what the cats couldn't believe their eyes.

"Rikes! Ralking rats!" the dog then ran over to Shaggy and jumped into his arms.

"We are not rats!" the white cat hissed.

"Artemis, I think that Scooby meant to say talking cats" Luna said.

"Hmm okay" Artemis said but what made Scooby scared?"

"Us talking" Luna said "Don't know how that happened but it did."

Many violinists were waiting their turn to play their first three music pieces. When the lights turned off.

"Ahh!" Usagi shouted "What's going on?"

Shaggy had and Scooby had the worst feeling. They quickly got out of their chairs and ran to the exit. Only to hit something or in their case a ghost.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy shouted his hair stood on end.

"Rikes! Rhost!" Scooby barked.

Sure enough the Sailor Senshi in their civilian forms and the Mystery Ink gang looked to see a ghostly image of Yo-Yo Ma which had chased Shaggy and Scooby up the stage's booth and they held on for dear life.

"I warn you" the ghost spoke up "Do not continue this competion…The ghost of Yo-Yo Ma has spoken!"

"Leave this place by eleven! Or else" the ghost spoke.

Then it vanished. Then after that everyone scattered out of the building. When everything settled down Shaggy and Scooby climbed down from the balcony with Scooby landing on Shaggy. After Shaggy complained the two got up and met up with their friends. Very quickly Michiru and John raced towards them.

"Are you two alright?" Michiru asked.

"What happened?" John asked as he ran over to the gang.

"G-G-ghost!" Usagi shrieked out.

"Relax Usagi" Rei said "There are no such things as ghost!"

"Then what was that?" Usagi whimpered.

"Looked like a ghost and floated like a ghost" Shaggy explained.

"See Rei-chan, even Shaggy agrees with me."

"That's because he always runs into a bad guy behind a mask" John said.

"Then explain how he floated" Shaggy said.

"Rhea roated" Scooby barked.

Fred exchanged a look at the group "Well gang it looks like we have another mystery on our hands."

"Agreed" John said.

"Not again" Shaggy said.

"We might as well join in" Minako said "Wouldn't it be cool girls?"

"Yeah" Hotaru said "I'd love to help the famous Mystery Ink solve this mystery."

Fred nodded "Very well the more people we have the better."

He turned around "Alright everyone it's time to split up and search for clues."

"Daphne, Velma and I will search on the left. Shaggy, Scooby and John you three go the other way. Usagi, you can choose which of our groups will go with each other."

Usagi nodded "Great Setsuna, Minako, Makoto, and Rei with me. Hotaru, Ami, Haruka, Michiru with John's group."

The two groups nodded and tor of determined to find clues to the mystery.

Reviews please

**Looks like the first mystery is going on. What clues will our heroes find? Who will be the culprit? Find out in-**

**Yo-Yo Ma Mystery Solved.**


	3. Chapter 2: YoYo Ma Mystery Solved

Chapter 3: Yo-Yo Ma Mystery Solved

Disclaimer: I do not own Scooby-Doo or Sailor Moon. I do own John.

The groups had been split up. Hotaru was with John's group. She looked around a dusty area which was believed to be a kitchen thanks to Shaggy and Scooby. John sighed as the two went over to a refrigerator and suddenly lost interest in it when it didn't contain anything consumable for human and even dog standards. With Haruka at his side John managed to get the two back on track. The group hadn't found any trace of a clue. Until the light flickered on and off it then finally settled off.

"What is that?" Shaggy asked.

Hotaru grabbed John's hand as John looked at the now dark kitchen then it the lights turned on revealing the Ghost of Yo-Yo Ma whom had Michiru in its hands.

"I've warned you to leave this place, maybe now you will leave" it said.

It then vanished taking Michiru with it just as John and Haruka dove to save her in a cloud of smoke. When the smoke faded, John and Haruka pounded the ground in frustration.

"Never in my adventures with Mystery Inc has that ever happened to me…Well not in front of my face."

Haruka agreed as she rubbed her forehead which had collided with a table leg "Probably because many of their members would jump in trying to save them."

"Um I know that the ghost grabbed Michiru-mama, but where did Shaggy and Scooby go?" Hotaru asked.

The reminder of John's group looked around and sighed as Ami opened an over oven storage causing the group to sweat drop at the sight. Shaggy and Scooby were inside it shivering with fright.

"How did you two fit down there?" Haruka asked in disbelief.

"They manage" John muttered "The last thing I saw them go into was a mail box…Don't know how they do it but they manage to fit in places where no one could ever fit in."

"Like is the ghost gone?" Shaggy asked.

"You bet he is and with Michiru-mama" Hotaru said.

"Which means we need to go look for her" John said.

They turned to Scooby just as Scooby-Doo began to sniff the ground.

"I think Scooby's on to something" John said as the group followed the dog.

However as the group rounded the corner Scooby's nose struck flower and you know what that means.

As soon as Scooby's nose the dog began to sneeze. Then the dog let loose the sneeze.

"Not again Scooby" John muttered.

"Rorry Rhon" Scooby apologized.

"Don't worry about it" John said as Ami thought she had found a clue.

"John look at this" she said.

John did and saw Ami's point "Flower?"

"Why would a ghost need flower?" Haruka asked.

"Like maybe because he wants own a bakery?" Shaggy suggested.

"Rhea rakery" Scooby said.

John rolled his eyes as Hotaru slapped her forehead "How do you manage these two?"

"I don't really know Hotaru-chan" John said "But what I do know is this…We have found our first clue…Ami please keep this clue in mind, but we need to find Michiru-san."

Ami nodded "Right John-kun."

It was a while before they got to Fred's group. Fred walked up to John "Any luck?"

"Yes, and all bad I'm afraid" John said "He kidnapped Michiru."

"Same with Usagi" Fred said.

"Kidnapped Bunshead?" Haruka asked.

Rei nodded "Believe me we all tried to save her."

Fred understood the situation "Alright gang let's go find our friends."

The two groups nodded and split up once again.

It wasn't long before John's group heard something. It sounded like Usagi. John's group ran over to where the sound was coming from and froze up. Michiru was white as a ghost holding Usagi in her arms which caused Shaggy and Scooby to gulp once and faint.

"Relax you two" Velma said to them "It's only Michiru and Usagi!"

"Rit ris?" Scooby asked waking up.

"It is you two" Michiru said as she dusted the flower off herself. Usagi woke up "Oh it was you all along Michiru-san I knew it all along."

"Then why did you scream when you saw me?" Michiru asked.

Usagi brought her hand to her head "Well…I didn't know what to expect."

Michiru turned to her friends "The ghost locked us up in a basement! You girls and guys might want to follow us!"

The group turned to each other and nodded. They followed the two girls down to the basement which had Shaggy and Scooby shivering and whimpering all the way. Once down they found a huge safe.

"This is what we found" Michiru said to the gang.

With a nod to each other Ami and Velma inspected the safe.

"What is inside this safe?" Ami wondered.

"More importantly why?" Velma asked.

Ami nodded "Well this is another clue…I found one earlier when Michiru-san was kidnapped until Scooby sneezed."

"What was it?" Fred asked.

"Flower" John said "Like the flower that was on Michiru-san."

"Any one have clue on how to open it?" Usagi asked.

"The only way is to find the combination lock to this thing" Velma said.

"She's right" Ami said.

Just then the group looked up to see the Ghost of Yo-Yo Ma.

"You pests are so annoying" the ghost spoke up "I gave you two warnings to get away from this place! But you don't! Now you will pay!"

"You have to catch us first" Usagi said.

At this Shaggy began to gulp "Like did you have to ask that?"

The ghost then growled out as it chased them "You will pay!"

The gang began to run. The ghost first followed Shaggy and Scooby it chased them up the stairs and into the kitchen. The ghost stopped for a while then walked in the kitchen. There he saw Shaggy and Scooby dressed as waiters. The two didn't waste time to get to work. Shaggy delivered the ghost a full bowl of soup while Scooby-Doo put a bib over him. When this was done the two left the ghost to its meal. It was only then that the ghost realized that it was a trick. Angrily the ghost floated up and raced after them but Scooby managed to tie a rope underneath the door which sent the ghost tripping under the stairs. At this the two gave each other high fives and raced out another door with the ghost fully insulted right behind them.

The ghost then spotted Hotaru and John, John noticed Hotaru running out of breathe; the young man grabbed her and slid behind a door. The ghost floated by confused on it. Once alone John turned to Hotaru who shrugged apolitically. They watched as the chase continued onward with Shaggy and Scooby scoring major insults to the ghost and with the gang running for their lives. The ghost simply got tired of chasing them and seemed to have floated away.

"I'm sorry I kept us here" Hotaru said to John.

"It's okay Hotaru-chan" John said as he looked around the room they were.

Hotaru and John looked in the room they were in. Something caught John's eye. He walked over to a table and opened up a violin case. In it was the violin with golden strings. Next to it seemed to have been a letter.

"Another clue" Hotaru whispered.

John nodded and was about to grab the letter when the Mystery Inc and the Sailor Senshi group appeared.

"Well this is where you two were" Fred began.

"And check it out" Michiru began "The prize violin!"

"And some sort of note and letter" John said as he gave the letter to Velma.

The room was too dark for her to read the letter so the two groups walked out of the room and into a brighter room.

"So what does it say?" Usagi asked.

"Strange that's for sure" Velma said "This writing is American writing."

"Why would a ghost in Japan write in English rather than Japanese?" Fred asked.

"A couple of reasons" John began "An attempt to throw us off or this man behind a mask is of American origin."

"And there's something else" Velma said looking at the numbers at the bottom of the letter "Numbers."

"I bet I know what those numbers mean" Ami concluded.

"If your theory and my theory is correct, let's go to that safe."

"Right when we escaped from that ghost" Shaggy said in between whimpers.

"No way…We all nearly got kidnapped!" Usagi agreed with Shaggy.

But the groups went back down anyway. The group turned to the safe and after ten whole minutes of trying to solve the combination to it opened the safe. In it was another room full of violin cases. The group walked towards the violin cases.

John opened his and saw money "Hey there's money in mine."

"Strange…" Michiru said "Mine too."

Half of the gang reported the same thing as well and half also had violin with golden strings. After this the gang got together.

"Well gang, I think this mystery is almost wrapped up" Velma said.

Fred nodded "Right…Now it's time to set the trap."

_Wonder what your new trap is going to look like_ John thought.

The group soon found out that answer. Fred had everything wired up and ready.

"Now gang…The ghost will step into the room, at this moment Velma and Daphne will turn on the lights blinding the ghost as it comes in here, then Haruka and I will pull a rope right from underneath the ghost's feet. The ghost will fly towards this ramp and into a tome which Usagi will slam the door shut."

"Interesting trap" Haruka said "Turning everyday objects to create a trap."

"Yes, we got the easy part…Now that the trap is set…It's now time for the bait" Fred said.

At this Fred, Velma, Daphne, John and the Sailor Senshi turned to Shaggy and Scooby-Doo.

"Hey why's everyone looking at us?" Shaggy asked then he got it "No way…There is no way I'm going to lure the ghost here…Our ghost luring days are over!"

"Not even for a whole box of Scooby Snacks?" Daphne asked as she brought out a box of Scooby Snacks.

"Ro ray" Scooby refused.

"I'm with Scooby-Doo on this one" Shaggy said wrapping his arms.

Michiru had another idea and nudged Makoto in her ribs playfully. Makoto glared at Michiru lost in thought but then got it.

"Not even for a whole box of Scooby Snacks and two whole bags of my gourmets cookies?" Makoto asked.

"Oh-man nothing is better than Gourmet food with Scooby Snacks" Shaggy said trying to refuse the offer.

However Scooby ran up to her reaching for Makoto's bags "Ri'll ro rit!"

"Way to hold your decision on this matter Scooby-Doo" Shaggy said.

Fred turned to John and Michiru "Well for them to be the bait, they will need to borrow your violins."

At this both Michiru and John sent him a deadly look but reluctantly gave the two the violins.

Shaggy and Scooby-Doo were walking down a room playing the violins horribly.

"Like we've been bait before, but never musician live bait" Shaggy said to Scooby.

"Reah rusician rive rait" Scooby giggled as he horribly played two notes.

Suddenly the lights flickered on and off once, then when they finally came on again the ghost of Yo-Yo Ma appeared!

"Like let's get going Scoob" Shaggy shouted as the two from the ghost with the ghost trailing behind them.

"I hear someone coming" Hotaru began as the Sailor Senshi watched from plain view.

At Fred's single the two girls of Mystery Inc turned on the lights blinding not only the ghost but Shaggy and Scooby-Doo themselves whom dropped John's and Michiru's violins causing the two to angrily look at the two.

"Jump Shaggy!" Fred called as he and Haruka pulled at rope.

Unfortunately Shaggy and Scooby failed to hear this warning and tripped along with the ghost. The three rolled up the ramp as Fred predicted and ran into a coffin. At this Usagi slammed the door shut enclosing the three together. The coffin moved as the three were trapped in it.

"Well the trap worked" Velma said.

"But with more than usual results" John muttered as he and Michiru tuned up their badly out of tuned violins "Fred…Never tell me and Michiru to ever lend those two our violins again. They are lucky that the violins didn't break."

Hotaru laughed this "Oh John-kun, you and Michiru-mama were always like this. But you are right at least the violins didn't break on you."

The police arrived on the scene at once and gathered around the coffin which was now calm.

"We came as soon as you called" the officer said "Now let's solve this mystery."

The gang let the door open, and Shaggy and Scooby ran out first kissing the ground. Then the ghost followed but the Officers grabbed him before he could escape.

"And now let's solve this mystery!" Velma said as she pulled off the mask.

At this the Mystery Inc gang gasped as the mask revealed to be a man with black hair "Who is this?"

Rei knew who this man was "Father!"

Rei's father looked up "Yes Rei, it is me."

"But why haunt this place?" Rei asked.

Rei's father didn't say anything but Velma had the correct theory "Let's review the facts. First off all Rei's father was originally a business man from Japan. He discussed himself white by placing flower all over his body, which was later found on Michiru-san. Our next clue was the safe, but we didn't know where it had lead too until we found this letter which is indicated to his American counter parts. He planned to scare everyone away and steal violins with golden strings on them."

"But why?" John asked.

"The golden strings are one hundred percent gold" Velma explained to John "He was stealing the violins because they would have the highest price on them since they were a rare find. As for stealing the money, his business counter parts in America were poor."

"So" Fred began "Not only was he after the golden violin strings but he was scaring the people away so he could continue to steal the award money and get his company out of bankruptcy."

"And I would've gotten away with it too" Mr. Hino stated "If it wasn't for those meddling kids, especially my daughter and that dog."

The police officers took the man away leaving a now very hurt Rei to fall onto her knees _I know I've never been close with you father, but still how could you do this to me? How could you do this to grandpa?_

"Rei-chan" Usagi said in deep sorrow for her friend.

Rei shook her head as tears fell from her eyes as she looked up to her friends "I'll be fine."

She ran out of the contest hall. That is when she noticed something else the gold was glowing some sort of energy signal and then felt even worse _Oh-no! I've got to warn them!_

She ran back into the room as Mystery Inc came out. The gang and Sailor Senshi turned as they heard something. The golden stringed violins then turned into monsters.

"Like I never saw this coming" Shaggy said "And their like-

The closest violin lashed out it strings towards Scooby whom backed away from them. One string whip Scooby on his back and the dog whimpered as the string left a big scar on his back.

"Real!" Shaggy shouted.

"And there are more of them!" Shaggy shouted.

Rei turned even angrier at her father as reality struck her that her father was worked for a new enemy _How could you betray the Earth even after you were arrested?_

Usagi sighed once then let out a wail which got the Sailor Senshi's attention as they knew what this wail was for the Mystery Inc gang to get out of the room "Every run for your lives!"

"Yeah like Cowards first!" Shaggy and Scooby shouted as they were the first ones out the door.

This followed with the Mystery Inc gang splitting up with the Sailior Senshi. John watched as Hotaru walked down towards him sadly he knew her look and he whispered to her so that the other Mystery Inc members wouldn't hear him "I know you are Sailor Saturn…Go do your duty, I'll take you out for lunch tomorrow."

Hotaru smiled and watched as John ran off. She turned to the other Sailor Senshi and nodded.

"Mercury Star Power…Make Up!" Ami shouted.

"Venus Star Power…Make Up!" Minako shouted.

"Mars Star Power…Make Up!" Rei shouted.

"Jupiter Star Power…Make Up!" Makoto shouted.

"Saturn Planet Power…Make up" Hotaru shouted.

"Uranus Star Power…Make up!" Haruka shouted.

"Neptune Star Power…Make up!" Michiru shouted.

"Pluto Star Power…Make up!" Setsuna shouted.

"Moon Eternal…Make up!" Usagi shouted.

And with those words the girls transformed into the Sailor Senshi! Ami was Sailor Mercury, Minako was Sailor Venus, Rei was Sailor Mars, Makoto was Sailor Jupiter, Hotaru was Sailor Saturn, Haruka was Sailor Uranus, Michiru was Sailor Neptune, Setsuna was Sailor Pluto, and Sailor Moon was Eternal Sailor Moon. The girls turned to the violins.

"A friendly competion shouldn't be haunted." Eternal Sailor Moon began pointing at the violins "Agent of love and justice pretty soldier…Sailor Moon…And in the name of the moon I shall punish you!"

At this the violins monsters glared at the Sailor Senshi but unknown to the girls a small brown puppy looked down at the Sailor Senshi.

_After Mystery Inc solved my mystery where I could've ruled the world…I will have my revenge…Time to see if these girls are worth the trouble._ The puppy thought to himself then he smirked at his next thought _That sure will teach Uncle Scooby to stick his nose in my business._

The puppy turned to a box "It seems as if I need to get Sailor Senshi and Mystery Inc to solve mysteries together and then make them battle my new and improved Scrappy Youmas, then I will release you all to conquer the world."

**Uh-oh things look bad for our heroes. Can anyone guess who the main villain is after so many easy hints? What will Mystery Inc have. Hey I'm looking for a way to explain how John knows Hotaru, I'm thinking of having him be reincarnated and that he loved Hotaru back int he Silver Milleinnum. If so how should I explain this? Any way read and review  
**


	4. Chapter 3: Samurai Knight

Chapter 3: Samurai Knight

Disclaimer: I do not own Scooby Doo or Sailor Moon, I do own John.

Sailor Mars stared at the closest Violin. It was only then that she saw some sort of odd energy coming from them. The violins were monsters indeed but what type? She had never seen any monsters like it and she doubted Mystery Inc knew about these types of monsters either. She watched as Sailor Saturn did her best and cut down a violin with her weapon. All of the Sailor Senshi hopped was that their friends got out safely. That being said Mystery Inc was almost out of the building. Gasping for breath the gang looked around.

"Hey where are the girls?" Fred asked.

Shaggy gulped "Like maybe they were captured and killed."

"Let's hope not" Velma said "But those violins were real monsters."

"What no way!" Daphne said "Velma you're the one who always says that there are no such things as monsters."

"Actually" John began as he came out of the building "Actually in Tokyo Japan, there are such things as monsters."

Shaggy gulped "Like why and how do you know?"

John sighed "When I was here at the age of five, there were many monster attacks in Japan. One group of monsters were known as Youma, next came Cardians-"

"Cardians?" Velma asked.

"Card monsters" John replied "Next were the Daimons, then Remlesses, and then finally Phages."

"Five monster types?" Shaggy gulped "B.B.B but doesn't that make Tokyo unsafe?"

John shook his head "No Shaggy, luckily Tokyo and all of Japan are protected by the legendary Sailor Senshi. It is said that the Sailor Senshi had fought against all of these monsters and were able to defeat them all."

"Really" Velma said "So what do Sailor Senshi look like?"

They got there answer when they saw a black haired girl wearing white shirt and purple skirt slam into a window breaking it and falling out of the building dazed."

"That is a Sailor Senshi" John said "Sailor Saturn…My favorite one of the bunch."

"You okay miss Sailor Saturn?" Fred asked.

The Sailor Senshi nodded "It's nothing I can't handle."

She then jumped back into the building.

"Hmm…Very interesting" Velma said "Hey John has anyone discovered any of these Sailor Senshi's special identies surely they have to have alter egos if they are Japan's super heroes!"

"No actually" John replied lying because he knew Sailor Saturn's alter ego "Many civilians don't consider investigating them."

Velma bought the lie completely missing it "Well gang what do you say we find out their identities surely they could use our help."

John shrugged "Good Luck at this mystery. I can tell you right now that there are nine of the Sailor Senshi."

"Rine?" Scooby-Doo barked.

"Yes, nine of them" John said.

"Do you know all of their names?" Daphne asked John.

"Yes, I do" John said "Let's see, there's-"

Suddenly Eternal Sailor Moon was flung out of the window.

"Sailor Moon…The leader" John said as Eternal Sailor Moon hit the ground.

"Looks like an angel" Shaggy said.

Sailor Moon shook her head "What are those things? They are stronger than the average monster I've faced."

"Um, like need our help Miss Sailor Moon?" Shaggy asked.

"No, my friends and I will handle them" Sailor Moon said as she flew right into the widow only to be cast aside again this time colliding with a blue haired Sailor Senshi with a blue skirt.

"Who was that Sailor Senshi?" Velma asked.

"The blue skirted one?" John asked "That was the genius of the group Sailor Mercury."

"They look like they are not doing too well" Fred said "We have to do something…What do you suggest John?"

John didn't respond and the gang looked around.

"Um guys where did John go?" Fred asked.

Shaggy gulped and Fred turn to him "What is it Shaggy?"

"Like why don't you ask that monster?" Shaggy asked pointing at a violin monster.

"I hope you have a plan Fred" Daphne said as Sailor Saturn's weapon sliced the violin monster in half destroying it…Or so she thought. As soon as the monster was sliced it split into four exact copies of the monster and the copies advanced on the gang.

"Of course I do…Run!" Fred said.

And with this the gang broke down running.

**Monster Mash theme begins to play**

One of the copies chased after Shaggy and Scooby-Doo. It chased them down town and into a honey both. The violin monster stopped and looked at the two. Shaggy merely brought up one finger as if the monster was placing an order. He brought out a honey container and blasted the monster with the full container's contents. Then without warning at Shaggy's nod Scooby then threw a honey bee container right onto the monster. The honey bees were angry and began stinging the monster in a madden frenzy! With the monster being chased Shaggy and Scooby bolted but not before the two swiped a honey jar.

The second violin monster chased Fred down the town waving its bow as if it was a sword. Fred stopped and grabbed a stick, and then he began to engage the monster. However the monster's bow acted just like a sword and cut the stick in half! Fred backed away but Daphne ran up to aide Fred she positioned herself underneath the monster's legs the monster nearly tripped over Daphne but Fred gave it a good kick and sent it flying.

It chased Velma around next. Velma thought of everything but couldn't get a clear idea on how to drive off her attacker. Then she got it, smiling to herself Velma ran into a library. The monster followed her but it proved to be a bad thing. The monster broke into the building but this time Velma was ready! She had climbed over a book case and waited for it. With all her might she managed to spill oil onto the monster then drop a match on the monster. The match worked like a charm. The monster ran out trying to put out the fire but was eventually burnt to death.

Velma walked out of the store with a triumphant smile on herself. She watched as the rest of her gang minus John managed to come together. The gang gasped as the three violin monsters came closer towards her.

**End of the chase music.**

The violin monsters one with honey still on it and bee stings, one with Fred and Daphne's teamwork marks on it, at an angry roar Scooby jumped into Shaggy's opened arms as the gang was cornered with their backs behind towards a fountain. Shaggy was shaking badly "Like, it's lights out for us!"

Velma then turned towards Scooby "These violin monsters don't take too kindly to fire."

Fred then got an idea he turned to Scooby "Scooby, Shaggy! There is a store that has Five star hot sauce!"

"Really rhere?" Scooby asked.

Then Scooby saw it "Right rhere Raggy!"

"Like let's get it Scoob!" Shaggy shouted they rushed over to an opened both and grabbed a full container of the five skull hot sause!

Fred then grabbed a match and then ordered Scooby and Shaggy to press onto the container. Fred then dropped the match as the hot sauce met the flames. The flames hit all of the violin monster bursting them up and destroying them.

"Like that's a first" Shaggy said "But that was a waist of the sauce man"

"Well these violins seem to have the ability to make more of themselves when cut by something" Velma said "But they are weakened by fire…Come gang we know how to beat them, we've got to help the Sailor Senshi!"

"And too find John" Fred said "Okay gang it's time to split up and search for John or help the Sailor Senshi. Daphne, Velma and I will help the Sailor Senshi out! Shaggy and Scooby, you get the job to find John."

"Like a plan where we don't get to run into the monsters!" Shaggy said smiling "Like let's go Scoob! Let's rescue John!"

"Rhea, rillant ran Reddie! Rhehehe" Scooby barked.

Soon the Mystery Inc gang split up.

"Like John, where are you?" Shaggy asked looking for John.

**Back inside the building.**

"This is ridiculous!" Sailor Uranus shouted as her talisman sliced a monster in half only for it to be making four copies of itself.

Sailor Mercury scanned the monsters "It seems that we can't defeat them by slicing them up and if we do they make four more of themselves."

Eternal Sailor Moon nodded "And my attack seems not to be affecting them!"

Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus were nearly tired out. The numbers were getting to them. Sailor Saturn herself was tiring out she lifted up her glaive "Silent Glaive Surprise!"

Her attack hit and destroys twenty of the monster but they still keep coming "Oh come on! Even if we hit them with a ranged attack they just keep on coming!"

Suddenly the violins sent out a musical rhythm and were making the Sailor Senshi feel sleepy! They feel asleep. Sailor Saturn and Eternal Sailor Moon were the only ones to fight the sleeping music off. However this led them open. Seeing their chances the violin monsters wrapped their strings around the girls and began shocking them to death.

The girls screamed in pain but then short sword flew from the air cutting the strings off Sailor Saturn and Sailor Moon.

The two girls turned and saw a samurai.

"The life of beautiful maidens are not meant to be taken away. I the Samurai Knight shall not let this continue."

"Samurai Knight?" Sailor Saturn asked.

The knight jumped down and with a katana glowing with flames destroyed the nearest violin monster which seemed to have worked.

"Sailor Moon!" Fred shouted as he Daphne, and Velma ran in!

The Moon Princess turned her head and saw them and they let out "These violin monsters are weakened by fire…Oh it looks like the samurai knows it."

Sailor Moon nodded "Right I just need some fire with my own attack!"

At the word fire, Sailor Mars woke up "What's this thing about fire?"

She watched as the Samurai Knight helped Hotaru destroy another Violin monster with his samurai sword glowing with fire.

With a nod at her leader Sailor Mars nodded "Right, Fire Soul!"

Mystery Inc gang gasped as Sailor Mars sent out a spiraling fire attack towards the monsters, Eternal Sailor Moon raised her wand "Silver Moon…Crystal Power…Kiss!"

Mystery Inc gang gasped as Sailor Moon spun around then raised her weapon high and released a purifying circling light attack! The light attack combines with the fire attack and makes a circling light fire attack. The attack connects and reverts all of the evil monsters back into their violin formats. Thus ending the battle and making sure no evil was in the violins. Once then Sailor Saturn turned to thank the Samurai Knight but the person she was looking for vanished.

"Where did he go?" Sailor Saturn asked.

Even Mystery Inc had to look around "The Samurai was here wasn't he Velma?"

Velma nodded "Yes, but how are the other Sailor Senshi?"

"Exhausted" Eternal Sailor Moon muttered she turned to Sailor Saturn "Looks like you have protector now."

Sailor Saturn looked up "Maybe, but who is he?"

"You mean you girls have someone that helps you too?" Fred asked Sailor Moon.

"Yes, but it usually is Tuxedo Kamen."

"Who's Tuxedo Kamen?" Velma asked "I wish John were here."

Suddenly Velma got her answer as a red rose came from a window. Standing there was a tuxedo clad man the man leaped down towards Sailor Moon "Are you okay?"

"Yes, thankfully to the Samurai Knight" Sailor Moon said she turned to introduce the Mystery Inc gang

"John went missing?" Sailor Saturn asked alarmed when the mention of John disappearing finally got threw towards her.

Velma nodded "Yes, one minute he was talking about the you girls, the next he's missing."

Tuxedo Kamen looked at Daphne whom looked at him exactly "You're a handsome gentleman and that hat matches with your tuxedo!"

Tuxedo Kamen smiled down "I see your interested in fashion."

"I am" Daphne said "So I guess you're the one that helps Sailor Moon out do you know who the Samurai Knight is?"

Tuxedo Kamen shrugged "No, but I'd like to meet him one of these days."

"I have a feeling that you might" Velma said.

**Shaggy and Scooby**

The two were looking for John but didn't have any luck.

"Like Scoob I wonder if the others ran into the monsters."

"Ret's rope ro" Scooby-Doo barked.

Soon the two found John.

"Like John, so this was where you were" Shaggy stated "We thought the monster nabbed you"

John nodded "It did but one chased me around Tokyo. Don't know how I got past in though" John said.

"Like let's go back everyone's worried about you" Shaggy said.

"Right" John said.

Soon everyone met up again.

"John!" Velma shouted "We were worried what happened to you?"

Sailor Saturn was right at her side sighing with relief that John was okay.

John nodded as he explained his tale "Well when I was speaking to you about the Sailor Senshi, the ground where I was standing dragged me underground."

"Where were you standing?" Daphne asked.

"Right where Shaggy and Scooby are standing right now" John replied.

At this, Shaggy and Scooby looked down. Scooby jumped with fright into Shaggy's arms and with Shaggy whimpering they made their way over to safer ground right behind Sailor Mars whom shook her head, rolled her eyes and muttered "Cowards."

John continued "Well anyway I ran into of those Violin freaks, it chases me everywhere but I managed to escape and got perfectly lost."

"I see" Velma said "However the battle is over, those violins were weakened by fire."

"My question is" Fred began "How did they come to life? And what were those?"

"Some sort of new enemy" Sailor Uranus said as she came out of the building "Far more powerful monsters…The new question is why and who is the new enemy leader."

"Like John let's get out of here and go to America!" Shaggy said "It's a lot safer there."

"No Shaggy" John stated firmly "I have a feeling that this new enemy will follow us to America and if that happens we have no heroes to protect ourselves and we don't have any sort of powers to save us if we run into real monsters."

Fred nodded "John has a point, say girls, how would like us if we teamed up with you."

"Would we ever!" Sailor Moon shouted exactly "We need people like yourselves to help us solve this monstrous mystery! Mysteries are your specialty!"

"Like going back to America is out of the question?" Shaggy asked.

Fred nodded "Yes, something is tying all of us together. We must help the Sailor Senshi out in solving this bigger mystery."

Velma nodded "If only we could fight though."

John shrugged "Besides judging that everyone is coming back the violin contest is about to rebegin."

"Agreed" Sailor Neptune said "We've got to get ready for it!"

**A few hours later.**

The contest was resumed. Everyone enjoyed the contest. Towards the end of the contest, it was down to John, and Michiru as the last competitors as Michiru stated earlier. The two competitors smiled as they finished the last hard piece.

The announcer came out thirty minutes later with a note after the Judges agreed who would win.

"And the winner of the violin contest this year is…" The announcer said.

Usagi, Minako, Makoto, Ami, Rei, Haruka, and Setsuna held there breathe and locked their fingers for Michiru while Hotaru, Velma, Shaggy, Scooby, Daphne and Fred held their own breathe for John.

"John from America!" the announcer shouted.

Despite having their hopes broken Usagi, Minako, Makoto, Ami, Rei, Haruka and Setsuna joined in congratulating John for his victory. The announcer handed over the award money and grand prized violin to John. It was clear that last night's encounter with the deadly violin monsters took it's tool on the him. However he took the award and strolled up to the microphone.

"Thanks everyone! However I wouldn't have done it without the aid of my friends and my violin tutor."

John turned to Michiru "This violin is for her as a sign of my gratitude for teaching me."

Michiru smiled as she accepted the violin "Thanks John."

John returned the mike to the announcer whom then stated "Now you may all enjoy some refreshment-"

BURP everyone turned and saw a very stuffed Shaggy and Scooby. John smacked himself in the forehead, while Fred crossed his arms, while Velma and Daphne just stared at them.

"Haha like olive anyone?" Shaggy asked holding up an olive.

"Note to self" John muttered as Hotaru joined him alongside Michiru "Hide the refreshment table better."

Scooby himself smiled "Rooby-rooby roo!!!!!!!!!!!Rehehehe"

John alongside the two united groups walked outside.

"Congratulations John" Fred said.

"Thanks" John smiled "But now we have a bigger mystery on our hands but first…Hotaru."

Hotaru walked up to him "Yes,"

"How about you and I go out tomorrow for lunch."

Hotaru smiled as she hugged John "You bet, but this time, let's not have Scooby and Shaggy join us."

John nodded "See you at twelve then."

Hotaru smiled "Yes, thank you"

The Mystery Inc gang split up and went to their hotel for the night.

"Say John" Fred began as the Mystery Machine went back "Can you tell us more about the Sailor Senshi?"

"Like most people in Tokyo, Japan, I don't know very much about them."

"Say you said that your favorite Sailor Senshi was Sailor Saturn now why is that?"

"Well" John began "Each Sailor Senshi has a special power. Sailor Saturn just happens to be a wonderful healer, but she is the Sailor Senshi of death-"

At the word death Shaggy and Scooby gulped "D-D-D-Death as in the Grim Reaper?"

John sighed "Yes as the Grim reaper however she might be death and destruction but she's also rebirth."

"Rebirth" Velma said "As in reincarnation. With those two special powers of her you'd think that she'd be the most powerful Sailor Senshi."

"She is the second most powerful Sailor Senshi I believe" John said "Sailor Moon is the strongest but Sailor Saturn is the most feared Sailor Senshi."

Shaggy nodded "Like and I don't blame them if due to the fact that she has the power of death and destruction at her side!"

"Shaggy" Velma said "You're missing out of the whole thing she maybe death and destruction but she is also rebirth meaning she has the power to heal others. Don't be so harsh on her, I mean the planet Saturn has been known to be the strongest Roman God of destruction"

"Oh" Shaggy said.

"Shaggy has the right to be afraid of Sailor Saturn" John stated "She is very deadly and has a lot of power of her side! So she is my favorite Sailor Senshi but she is to be respected both fearfully and as a friend"

"How powerful is she?" Daphne asked.

"Let's just say, that if Sailor Saturn wanted to, she could destroy the planet Earth or any other planet in this galaxy" John responded.

At this Shaggy gulped "Then like what kept her from wiping out those Violin monsters from the face of this planet?"

"Because" John responded closing his eyes "If Sailor Saturn uses her energy to destroy an entire planet or kill an invincible foe…She dies."

Everyone gasped at this.

"How many times has she used this power?" Daphne asked.

John shrugged "Who knows Daphne."

"So is there any information we can do to find out more about the Sailor Senshi?" Velma asked "I mean if we are going to help them we should at least find out more about them."

John smiled as he grabbed a piece of paper "There is actually a celebration, the people of Japan celebrate this celebration every year, and it honors all of the Sailor Senshi. If we go to this festival we could find out just that little bit of information we need to know about them."

"Like did you say festival?" Shaggy asked.

"Yes, I did" John said.

"Say when does it begin?"

"Two days from now" John said.

"That's Saturday" Fred said.

"Like alright Scoob!" Shaggy said "It's a festival celebrating the Sailor Senshi! And you know what festival's have."

"ree rood!" Scooby barked licking all over his mouth he tongue got wrapped around his face then retracted back into his mouth "Rehehehe."

"Like what are we waiting for let's go to it!" Shaggy said.

Velma nodded "Right and we'll learn a little bit more about the Sailor Senshi! So Fred, let's plan to go to this festival."

"Right gang!" Fred said.

The Mystery Machine crawled into the parking lot of the hotel and the gang went to bed.

They were unaware of a puppy whom was shouting at his minions.

"We had them!" the puppy spoke up "But you buffoons screwed up!"

"But boss, we actually took their energy" the closet thug managed to speak up.

"That maybe true!" the puppy snapped "But that energy isn't enough! Build up new Scrappy Youmas immediately before I feed you to my pet crocodile!"

"Right! On it!" the Thug shouted running off.

The puppy turned to the box "Soon this world will be mine! And you will be free to serve me!"

He followed the map at the North Pole and found the frozen form of Jadeite!

The puppy raised his puzzle "Unthaw!"

The ice around Jadeite melted due to the box's power.

"Queen Baryel?" Jadeite asked.

"No look down here!" Jadeite looked down "How are you?"

"I'm Scrappy-Dappy-Doo! And you will work for me!"

"Why should I work for you puppy?" Jadeite asked.

"Because I'm stronger than you and I'm no puppy!" Scrappy shouted with the box he had Scrappy grew bigger to a giant and smashed Jadeite into the ground "So are you going to follow my orders?"

"Yes sir" Jadeite stated.

"Good" Scrappy said "Now do you remember or recall the names Sailor Senshi?"

At this Jadeite reached out and unleashed his special powers.

"I think…He's heard about him" was the thug's comment.

Scrappy chuckled "They hold the keys into stopping me, I want you to work alongside my new Scrappy Youma and steel the energies of humans in order to revive you Four Kings and your queen Baryel!"

Jadeite smiled "I will do what you ask master."

"Let me tell you this the humans are planning on a celebration. I want you to blend into the crowd and kill the Sailor Senshi while stealing the energy of all of the people of Tokyo!"

Jadeite smiled "I'll do what you ask, those brats owe me big time."

He vanished preparing for what he hoped would be the Sailor Senshi's last fatal encounter with him.

**End of Chapter!**

**Finally a new chapter is out! What is Jadeite's plan? Can Sailor Senshi defeat him or will they finally meet their match? Find out next in the next chapter. Chapter 4: Jadeite Returns.**


	5. Chapter 4: Jadeite Returns Mystery Inc

Chapter 4: Jadeite returns (Mystery Inc)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Scooby-Doo, I do own John.

John was preparing to go out on his date with Hotaru. The young teenage girl was his child hood friend but upon meeting her face-to-face again brought back memories. The two went to the same school together when they were a least five years old. Now that he was back he wanted to be more than friends with Hotaru. Now that he was in Tokyo, he had his chance. This time he wasn't going to leave Hotaru.

He looked in the closet wondering what to wear to the lunch date with Hotaru. Luckily Daphne was with him as he searched the closest.

"You're searching too hard" Daphne explained "If you are taking her out to a fancy restraunt, then put on something fancy! Trust me John, a girl loves a man who has a nice clean dress clothes."

"I hear you Daph" John said "It's just that I'm nervous…This is the first time I'm going out with a girl. I mean and it's not like how we as a gang most of the time stay at the juice bar back home."

"True" Daphne said "But you want her right?"

"Hotaru is a friend to me" John confessed.

John then thought of something ran in and then came out in a fancy black tuxedo.

"That'll work" Daphne said "You look handsome, hey John who is Tuxedo Kamen? I mean I know he protects the Sailor Senshi but do you know what he is?"

John shrugged "Tuxedo Kamen does protect the Sailor Senshi but he normally just protects Sailor Moon. From what I can tell he is just a guy wearing a tuxedo, cape and top hat along with a mask…I don't know if he has any super powers."

John stood up and walked down the hotel's stairs.

"Like John can Scooby and I go with you?" Shaggy asked.

"No Shaggy, this is my first date with Hotaru! She has requested for me not to bring you but there is an all you can eat buffet-"

John paused and sweat dropped as he smacked himself in the face at the mention of all you can eat buffet he turned to Velma, Daphne and Fred "There gone aren't they?"

"You lost them the moment you said all you can eat" Fred said.

"I suddenly have a bad feeling about this" John muttered as he still saw the green and brown streaks of his two friends he turned to Fred "May I borrow the Mystery Machine?"

"Sure John" Fred replied "After all you need a ride and I made adjustments to the Mystery Machine!"

"To what?" John asked.

"Follow me and I'll show you" Fred said.

John, Fred, Daphne, and Velma ran down to the Mystery Machine as Fred held a remote "I've adjusted the Mystery Machine to turn into a nice four door car. Perfect for a date with the girl of your dreams John."

Fred pressed the button and the Mystery Machine turned into a car.

"See now you have a suitable ride" Fred told John "Just don't crash the car."

"Thanks Fred, so may I ask where you three may be going?"

Velma answered "Easy John, it's going to take a while for us to fit in so while you are out with Hotaru, we will be exploring Tokyo! Just to fit in and to find out clues about this Samurai Knight.

"Samurai Knight?" John asked.

"Oh some samurai that helped saved your favorite Sailor Senshi, Sailor Saturn" Daphne said "And to find out more about the Sailor Senshi even before the festival tomorrow."

With that being said the Mystery Inc gang separated for the afternoon.

**Hotaru's house  
**Hotaru was having a hard time herself. She agreed to go out with John but likewise didn't know what to wear being it was the first time she was asked out. She dug into her own clothes drawer. She was still naked with only her bra and panties on but she couldn't find anything to wear.

Embarrassed a little bit, Hotaru turned and opened her door "Haruka-papa I need some help."

Haruka and Michiru turned to each other.

"Were coming Hotaru."

The two turned to each other.

"Hotaru's opening up" Haruka stated.

"So she is" Michiru said "And it's with John. I always knew she loved him."

"So she needs our help" Haruka whispered.

"It is her first time and she wants to make a good first impression on John on her first date with him" Michiru said "Wonder if she planned anything from Chibi-Usa today."

Haruka sighed and smiled "Let's go help her out."

The two entered the door "You need our help Hotaru?"

Hotaru nodded her head "Sure do Haruka papa and Michiru mama."

"So Hotaru what do you need help for?" Michiru asked.

"I need help finding something to wear to my date. I've only got a few minutes before John comes and I don't want to go looking like this!"

"Point taken" Haruka muttered.

Michiru opened the closet "Why don't you take this black kinomoto Hotaru?"

"I missed that" Hotaru replied blushing she eagerly grabbed her kinomoto then a purple skirt.

In minutes Hotaru was out sporting her dress.

"That's a good look for you Hotaru" Michiru said.

"Thanks" Hotaru said.

Soon enough John came and knocked on the door. Hotaru answered it greeting John with a nice smile.

"Is that the?" Hotaru asked.

John sighed "Yes it's the Mystery Machine."

"I thought it was a van" Haruka admitted looking at the car.

John sighed and slapped his forehead "Don't look at me Haruka, Fred's the one that does these things, I've seen him change this car form a mobile home, seen it be able to go on off road racing and what else?"

"Oh didn't he adjust the Mystery Machine with the inflatable platoons" Hotaru suggested.

"That was the time he designed the Mystery Machine to be off road racing…Man that worm monster sure was scary."

"Worm monster?" Michiru asked.

John turned to her "Another mystery back in the day…Boy was that mystery one of our greatest adventures."

Hotaru smiled "So shall we go off?"

"Yes" John said he turned to Haruka and Michiru "We'll come back here as soon as lunch is over."

Haruka nodded "Go on Hotaru, have fun."

John opened the passenger car door and allowed Hotaru to go in it.

"Thanks John" Hotaru said.

Then John himself climbed into the driver's side of the Mystery Machine and drove off.

Haruka and Michiru had the same thoughts _Hotaru is finally growing up._

**Fred**

Fred, Velma, and Daphne were walking all over Tokyo. They were surprised on how many girls holding the Sailor Senshi's wands. Then they saw a little girl with pink hair. She seemed to have been walking with what Velma made out to be was Usagi.

"Hey Usagi!" Daphne shouted.

Usagi smiled and turned around "Hey Daphne!"

With Velma, and Fred at her side Daphne ran down towards Usagi and the pink haired girl.

"Hey Usagi" Fred said.

"Hey Usagi, who are these three people?" the pink haired girl asked.

"Why Chibi-Usa" Usagi began "These three are no other than three members of Mystery Inc, Fred, Velma, and Daphne!"

Chibi-Usa looked at the three "Where are the other three members?"

"John is out on a date with Hotaru" Fred.

"Really? that doesn't sound like my friend Hotaru. " Chibi-Usa stated.

"Well" Usagi told Chibi-Usa "Well it appears that she is friends with Mystery Inc's newest member John, back when he was here."

"What are those sticks?" Velma asked watching as another young girl walk by.

"Oh those" Usagi began "Those are the sticks the Sailor Senshi are said to have."

Velma turned to Usagi "So what are you doing here?"

"Oh just taking my cousin Chibi-Usa here to the mall-"

"Mall where?" Daphne interrupted.

"Just down two more blocks want to come shopping with us Daphne?" Usagi asked.

"Would I ever!" Daphne said.

Velma sighed and turned to Fred "This could take a while."

Fred shrugged at this response from Velma as the two joined Daphne along with Chibi-Usa and Usagi.

That was going to be a bad idea on Fred's part but yet he didn't know it at the moment.

**Shaggy and Scooby**

The two found the all you can eat buffet and certainly were enjoying themselves. The two were being watched by Ami, Rei, Minako, and Makoto.

"When they say those two can eat" Makoto muttered.

"They can eat" Ami calculated.

"Agreed" Rei stated "I'm already amazed at the fact that for how much food the two consume…They still are not fat. I think they could even eat Usagi out of the house."

"And she eats a lot too" Minako whispered.

"Um Ami, what is the probability that the two will stop eating?" Rei asked.

"Probably never" Ami said "Or if they do, they'll probably stop when they eat the whole store out of business."

The four girls kept their eyes on the boy and his dog.

Rei and Ami were unaware that Jadeite was watching over them from a distance. The alien's eyes clouded as he remembered his embarrassing defeat at the hands of Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Mars.

He planned to kill the two Sailor Senshi right then and right now but knew the Scrappy wanted to kill the Sailor Senshi at their festival.

He then watched Shaggy and Scooby with a mixture of discuss and hope as he thought of an evil plan to get rid of the Sailor Senshi once and for all. He then grinned at his plan and vanished to find himself near Scrappy.

"So what is the plan Jadeite?"

"Humans need food right?"

"Of course they do" Scrappy told the alien.

"Well they can't eat it if the food comes to life."

Scrappy thought of this "What do you mean?"

Jadeite pointed his fingers towards Shaggy and Scooby. Scooby and Shaggy were about to dine on apple pies. That is when Jadeite snapped his fingers and the pie grew a monstrous mouth and eyes scaring the two.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy shouted as the Apple Pie bit his arm and grew short stubby feet and arms "The food's alive!"

Paying for the bill, the two cowards ran out of the building and too Minako, Rei's, Ami, and Makoto's surprise ran out of the building shattering the wall of the store leaving a human and dog impression in it as the apple pie fell off. Once more Rei stood with one word in her mind _Cowards how is it that a pie scares you?_

Watching this Scrappy-Doo laughed "Hmm, not bad, and the festival has pumpkins nearby cause it's nearly Halloween and the festival just happens to be one weak from before Halloween."

Jadeite smiled "Yes people carve pumpkins up to make Jack O' lanterns…This is going to be fun."

Scrappy nodded "Now get to work, we don't have much time."

Jadeite nodded and teleported away.

Scrappy turned and watched Shaggy and Scooby _Cowards, just like I remembered those two._

**John, and Hotaru**

The two were enjoying their lunch date when they saw Shaggy and Scooby coming in a rush restraunt. Then the two sweat dropped as Shaggy and Scooby ran past the restaurant from something. Still with her sweat drop and shaking her head Hotaru as Shaggy and Scooby ran past the restraunt Hotaru sighed.

"What are those two running from?" Hotaru asked.

"Knowing those two" John muttered his response as he heard Shaggy and Scooby's shouts for help "There own shadow."

The two looked at each other and smiled "Thanks for the date John."

"You're welcome Hotaru, now what do we say we head back to the Mystery Machine.

Hotaru smiled "Yes,"

The two did and got in the Mystery Machine, the two were about to kiss when they heard a familiar whimpering and shaking from the back.

Sighing Hotaru pulled the covers off.

"Shaggy, Scooby" John asked "I'm afraid to ask this but what has gotten into you two?"

"Rie ronster" Scooby barked.

"Rie ronster?" Hotaru asked.

"Like he means pie monster" Shaggy said.

Once more John and Hotaru looked at each other and sweat dropped as they both thought the same thing _Now I've heard everything. Pie monster? What would the two chickens think of next._

Shaggy knew when others didn't believe him "Like, I know when others don't believe me…However Scoob and I were minding our own business at the all you can eat buffet and then as we were about to eat a piece of pie it turned into a monster. You two have to believe me, we need the Sailor Senshi."

"I'm not buying it Shaggy" John said winking at Hotaru as he completed his next sentence "Besides Shaggy, I doubt the Sailor Senshi would buy that."

"True" Hotaru said "The Sailor Senshi fight real monsters."

Shaggy sighed and held up his arm "Like man, we are not joking what do you call this?"

John gasped as he saw the bite marks on Shaggy's arm "Oh man you were not kidding. I still doubt there are monsters in that all you can eat buffet but something left those marks on."

Hotaru looked at John "Great another Mystery on our hands. So John what do we do?"

"Hotaru call your adopted parents and let them know what's going on and that you'll be staying with me longer, then we'll go find Fred, Velma and Daphne."

Hotaru nodded and dug into her kinomoto's sleeve to bring out her cell phone which was her birthday gift from Michiru when she turned thirteen.

She called Haruka and Michiru and let them know what was up.

After laughter was heard from Michiru and Haruka, they allowed Hotaru to stay with John to solve this mystery.

**Haruka**

Once Hotaru hung up after saying her goodbyes, Haruka turned to Michiru "Pie monster…What will Shaggy and Scooby think of next?"

Michiru giggled herself "That is funny, but I think we should believe the two cause Ami called before and stated that Rei told her that there was an uneasy feeling at the time. And she saw Shaggy and Scooby make a break for it from something."

"Let's have Mystery Inc investigate" Haruka suggested "They'll get to the bottom of this."

Michiru nodded "Right."

**Mall.**

Fred always remarked that he could bench press 220 but now he was in pain because he was supporting the weight of Daphne's shopping bags. Each bag felt at least one hundred pounds. And to make it worse he also had Usagi and Chibi-Usa's shopping bags which were nearly 220.

"Note to self" Fred muttered silently to himself "Never join three girls obsessed with shopping."

Suddenly they saw the Mystery Machine come up.

"Right on time John" Fred said.

John turned to Fred "Quick Fred, turn the Mystery Machine back into a van!

"Right!" Fred said.

He pressed a button and the car spun around to form a van throwing John, Shaggy, Scooby and Hotaru out onto the streets dizzy.

"Like Fred" Shaggy began "Please don't do that again when we are in the car!"

"Ditto" John replied as Hotaru was laying on him stomach first.

Velma then cast a look at Shaggy's arm "What happened to your arm Shaggy."

"You aren't going to believe them when they say it" John said as Hotaru picked herself up and helped him up "Hotaru and I didn't at first."

"That is John's way of saying we have to believe them" Daphne said "This must be serious."

"I'll ask again what happened to your arm Shaggy?" Velma asked.

"Rie ronster" Scooby barked.

"Pie monster?" Chibi-Usa asked then she burst out laughing.

"Hmm" Velma said "Chibi-Usa these bite marks aren't normal human marks or any bite marks I've seen, I hate to ask this Shaggy but where did you see this pie monster?"

"Like at the all you can eat buffet" Shaggy said.

"Then let's check this buffer restraunt out" Daphne said.

"Right" Fred said "Alight gang, it looks like we have another mystery on our hands."

"Can we come with you?" Usagi asked.

"Were already late to see Mamoru" Chibi-Usa whined.

Usagi sighed "Never mind, I'd rather visit Mamoru today rather than being chased around by some monsters."

"Well suit yourselves" Hotaru said "I'm going with John and his friends."

Usagi and Chibi-Usa watched as the Mystery Inc gang and Hotaru run off.

"Hotaru-chan has grown" Chibi-Usa said "She's found the thing we all have found."

"Correct" Usagi stated "She's found love. She loves John. Now come on let's go visit Mamoru."

**Few minutes later.**

The Mystery Inc gang returned to the restaurant where Scooby and Shaggy saw the monster. All of the Inner Senshi had left but the Restraunt manager admitted that things were becoming stranger at the building like for example food coming to life. The store manager announced that he would be closing the shop soon but that didn't stop Mystery Inc to investigate the mystery. Once inside Fred turned to the group.

"Alright gang, I have a plan" Fred began "Let's split up and search for clues, Velma, Daphne and I will search up here, John, you Shaggy, Scooby, and Hotaru get to search in the basement of this place.

At the word basement Scooby and Shaggy gulped "Like why can't we investigate the top and your group Fred search the basement?"

"You sure about that?" Velma quizzed "You want to stay up here where you saw the monster? Okay you can?"

At the word monster Shaggy and Scooby made their decision "Like on second thought having another monster bite me today up where we saw it makes me change my mind."

With that the group split up. They were unaware of a ghost watching them. The ghost's eyes wided as it teleported away.

**Scrappy**

"Scrappy" Jadeite stated as he came back "Who are these seven people and their dog?"

Scrappy looked up and sighed "The first four members are my old mystery solving gang, back when I was good Mystery Inc. The blonde is Fred, the very pretty girl is Daphne, the girl with glasses is Velma, and the boy wearing a green shirt is Shaggy and the dog, is my Uncle Scooby-Doo."

"You were good once?" Jadeite asked "What happened?"

"Call it a mere fight" Scrappy admitted "We were in the Mystery Machine and in the end I got kicked out, now as always they are also a thorn in my plans but they have no super powers so they should be easily distracted."

"If they are good at mysteries" Jadeite stated folding up his arms "Then I will be the first one they will not solve."

Scrappy sighed "Don't underestimate Velma, she'll crack open any mystery. She'll be your hardest challenge."

"Who are the other two humans?" Jadeite asked as he turned to go.

"I don't know" Scrappy admitted "They must be new members because I don't remember them."

Jadeite nodded "Right, I'll deal with Mystery Inc first…Then tomorrow I'll deal with the Sailor Senshi!"

The alien vanished.

**Store.**

Hotaru, John, Shaggy and Scooby were in the basement of the restraunt.

"Like it's dark and spooky down here!" Shaggy stated "Like always right Scoob?"

"Reah, rike rlways" Scooby barked.

Hotaru shook her head "Why are you always paired up with them?"

John shrugged "Don't know Hotaru…I just do, maybe it's to keep them on task."

Hotaru smiled "Thank goodness" she found a light switch "I found something!"

"Turn it on" John told her.

Hotaru did and the whole basement turned on with minimum light, it was still dark but at least the group could see where they were going.

"Like check it out Scoob, there's a refrigerator down here!" Shaggy stated pointing to a refrigerator.

They got close towards the refrigerator when a ghost came down.

"So there you are pesks!"

"Zoinks!" Shaggy shouted "A ghost!"

"I thought" John said turning to Shaggy "We were looking for a Pie monster."

"Like we were but looks like the Pie monster has a friend!" Shaggy explained.

"Oh you mean this?" the ghost asked it waved it's arm and sent a spell towards a pie that was in the oven the pie came to life and was a more bigger monster.

"Like John you had to encourage him" Shaggy gulped.

"Let's get out of here!" John said.

"Right" Hotaru said as the gang took off.

The ghost turned to the pie monster "After them you Scrappy Youma Humaneater!"

"On it!" the Pie monster spoke up and chased after John's group. It didn't get to look far because halfway into the chase John and his friends discussed themselves as different people in the store.

John had made himself a chief while Hotaru was posing as a sexy waitress leaning right in front of John. Shaggy and Scooby were dressed as two business men sitting at a table waiting for the order to arrive.

The trick worked they had successfully escaped the monster and the ghost but the ghost (Jadeite)

Half way down the Scrappy Youma and the ghost looked at each other confused then it dawned on the ghost. It smacked itself in the head as the person underneath the ghost costume thought _I am so stupid this place is closed and all the workers had gone home…Nice touch on the sexy waitress though._

When the cost was clear John looked down and announced "That was close and did anyone get the monster's name?"

"Like" Shaggy whimpered "The ghost called it Humaneater! I think it got its name well."

Hotaru sighed "I have a feeling that I know that ghost from somewhere."

"You know the ghost already?" Shaggy asked her.

"Not really" Hotaru replied taking off the waitress costume she had put on to escape the ghost and pie monster "I'm just saying the voice sounds familiar but it would be impossible for that person to be alive. At least not what witnesses stated."

"Well" John stated "I'm sure it'll dawn on the ghost and pie monster sooner or later so let's get back to work!"

They got back to work but it wasn't long before Hotaru spotted something, she looked at it closely "Guys I think I found something!"

The group looked down and John saw it too "Congratulations Hotaru-chan you found a clue, but what is this dust? Normally dust doesn't leave a color mark?"

"Don't know" Hotaru said "But it's obviously looks familiar to me."

"I wish we had something to put a sample in."

Shaggy gulped as he felt two eerie hands touch his shoulder "Well, Hotaru I think you might want to remember where you found this clue pretty soon."

"Why do you say that?" Hotaru and John asked.

"Because, I think the two ghost just found out they were tricked" Shaggy said pointing to the ghost and monster.

"I must say that was impressive" the ghost stated "You're expert camoflaugers when you need to be…But you forgot one thing."

"Like what thing is that mister ghost?" Shaggy asked.

"Reah rhat ris rit?" Scooby asked.

"That this place is closed" The ghost stated "And now you will pay! Get them Humaneater!"

"Like let's get out of here!" Shaggy shouted.

"Reah rotta rere!" Scooby shouted and the gang took off.

The ghost and Scrappy Youma chased the group up the stairs but strangely enough only the pie monster chased the group. Once Hotaru and John were up the stairs, Shaggy and Scooby slammed the door right into the cake monster's face causing it to cause a lot of noise as it fell down the stairs.

This was enough to get Daphne, Velma's and Fred's attention.

"What is it you four?" Velma asked.

A claw broke out of the door as Shaggy and Scooby tried to barricade the door.

"Like the pie monster's after us and we could be it's next meal!" Shaggy said and with a mighty slam the door and the barricaded items were flung backwards.

"So there is a pie monster" Daphne gasped.

"Re rold rou" Scooby said.

"Let's not stand here run!" Fred ordered and the gang took off as the monster gave chase to them.

After about five minutes of running the gang finally ditched the monster.

"Like if anyone in America were to here this, I don't think they'd believe us" Shaggy said.

"Yeah" Hotaru said "Not even Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama would believe it but I do now!"

"We didn't find any clues" Daphne said to John "Did you?"

John nodded "Hotaru found a clue…Except it's in the basement."

"So like we have to go back down there where the ghost is?" Shaggy asked.

"Ghost?" Velma asked "What ghost?"

"Strangely not only are we dealing with a pie monster" John began "But there is a really smart ghost down there."

"Yeah we lost him for about two minutes" Hotaru admitted "Dressed as workers in this store it worked but only for a few minutes."

"Well" Velma said "We need to find this clue can you lead us to it?"

Hotaru nodded "Follow me!"

The gang this time stayed together as they made their way towards the clue, at the exit standing guard Scooby and Shaggy looked out for signs of the ghost and monster.

Velma knelt down onto the ground and scooped up the dust. Immediately she brought out her telescope and viewed the clue.

"This is a strange dust" Velma concluded "It's not dust from any place on Earth."

At the mention Shaggy and Scooby gulped and Shaggy opened his mouth to speak "So like this ghost is."

"Yep" Velma said "An extra terrestrial…If Tokyo had it's fair share of aliens attacking it, surely they had too if five different monsters attacked it."

John and Hotaru nodded "You speak the truth Velma."

At this Hotaru gasped "I think I know who's behind this mystery."

"Wow someone actually beat me" Velma stated smiling at Hotaru.

"Alright now" Fred said "And I have a plan to capture this ghost and monster. It's time for the trap."

Soon enough the trap was set.

"Alright now it's clear that the ghost is haunting this place for a reason. In response to this, I have set this trap. The ghost will come in through this wall and trip over the rope triggering my trap!"

John and Hotaru were just admiring Fred's work as Fred began his plan "Alright now after the two ghost and monster trip over the wire, two hammers will fall sending them packing onto the two buckets which will turn on the impact. They will then bounce onto the trampoline and into the net. The net will topple over the ghost and monster then we tie them up and unmask mask them."

"Sounds like of of your most painful traps" John stated "A first for you Fred."

"Well" Fred began beaming with pride "We are dealing with a ghost that maybe extraterrestrial and we might need to knock him and the monster out before unmasking them, now all we have to do is set the bait."

At this all eyes turned onto Shaggy and Scooby-Doo.

"Like no way man" Shaggy said "You might not be able to ask us to go and be bait for another earth person to be a ghost but you'll never have me be live bait for an extraterrestrial alien behind the mask!"

"Not even for a whole box of Scooby Snacks?" Daphne asked.

"No way!" Shaggy protested.

"Ro ray" Scooby said.

"How about ten whole boxes of Scooby Snacks giant sized?" Hotaru asked.

"Rell ro rit row!" Scooby said taking the boxes of Scooby Snacks.

And then the two took off with the boxes of Scooby Snacks.

"Like Hotaru really knows when to get us to be live bait" Shaggy complemented "And strangely I will help John gain get her as his wife."

"Reah rife, rehehehehehe" Scooby barked.

The ghost and pie monster soon saw them or rather Shaggy and Scooby found them "Like hey Mr. Ghost we are still here and are calling the cops!"

Scooby then pretended to make cop car sounds and the ghost along with the monster appeared.

"Not for long!" The ghost shouted.

"Reah rour right" Scooby said as Shaggy and Scooby took off with the two villains trailing right behind them.

They were so concentrating on running that they didn't here Fred's "Jump Shaggy!"

Fred pulled down the wire and instead of the ghost and monster tripping over the wire Shaggy and Scooby along with the ghost and monster tripped. All happened too fast. The two hammers came down scoring their hits on the villains but it caused Shaggy and Scooby to join them, the two slammed into the two huge buckets along with the ghost and monster, then the buckets sent them towards the trampoline then finally the trampoline had them hit the net in the wall. Then the net dropped and four bodies hit the floor. The pie monster was destroyed on the impact on floor due to being injured by the hammer that hit it. It crumpled up into dust leaving the dust behind with Shaggy and Scooby trying to regain their breathe. Quickly the gang allowed Shaggy and Scooby to get out but didn't allow the ghost to get away. They used the net to tie the ghost up.

"And now to solve this mystery" Velma said she grabbed onto the ghost's head and ripped it off revealing the blonde Jadeite.

"Whose he?" Mystery Inc shouted.

Hotaru answered "Jadeite, just as I suspected."

Jadeite nodded "I see you have heard from me miss."

"Only from witnesses that claimed that their energy was taken from you" Hotaru answered "They also said that you were killed."

"Merely put to sleep girl" Jadeite sneered.

Jadeite turned to Mystery Inc "So you guys did solve me out! However this was only the beginning of my master plan."

"What plan?" Daphne asked.

"The master plan that's in store for tomorrow" Jadeite stated "And I along with my new master will rule all of Tokyo but first I shall destroy you by making everything in here comes to life then vanishing!"

And with this Jadeite unleashed his power which as he stated made things come to life then vanishing.

"Ruh ro" Scooby barked.

"Quick let's get out of here!" Fred stated as he ducked a flying plate "To the Mystery Machine gang!"

Once the gang was safely inside the Mystery Machine, Velma turned to Hotaru "Just how did you know about Jadeite and what can you tell us about him?"

John answered for Hotaru "Jadeite is said to be the Sailor Senshi's first enemy. Reporters claim that Jadeite would lure massive amounts of victims and then drain there energy."

"Why?" Daphne asked.

"The purpose of this is unknown no human knows what he was up to except for the Sailor Senshi"

Hotaru then answered Velma's question "Simple, the first clue was when the ghost sent a spell that made the pie monster, it was said when the Youma were defeated they left a cloud of dust similar to what Velma found extra terrestrial like dust. The second clue was when he chased me, John, Shaggy, and Scooby, only an alien would know that he was tricked, then the third and final clue was that the ghost was floating without wires. The conclusion was that it had to be one of the first enemies of the Sailor Senshi."

Velma slapped her forehead "Then if Jadeite was an enemy to the Sailor Senshi then his threatens to finally kill them! We've got to warn the Sailor Senshi about this but how?"

Hotaru was silent as she was a Sailor Saturn as she thought _I am a Sailor Senshi, I'll warn the others._

"But who is this new master?" Fred asked.

"Another mystery for us to solve" Velma said "Man for once this mystery seems to get darker and darker…I have a bad feeling about this and I do not like it. I feel like something darker is about to unfold.

"I know why don't we try to find the Sailor Senshi tomorrow and warn them then" Daphne said.

"It might be too late by then" Velma said.

"But we have to try anyway" John said "Besides Hotaru needs to go home, her parents gave her permission to go with us but it's getting late."

Fred nodded "Right" he turned to Hotaru "Now which way is your house again Hotaru?"

Hotaru slapped herself in the head as she pointed out with her finger to the house. Deep down Hotaru also felt bad and knew Velma was right. She proceeded to point out the directions to her house.

**End of Chapter!**

**Another chapter done! This chapter is a long one, instead of making it one full chapter, I have decided to break this up into two parts. Jadeite Returns (Mystery Inc). Can Mystery Inc find and warn the Sailor Senshi about Jadeite returning in time? Find out next in the next chapter! Chapter 5: Jadeite Returns (Sailor Senshi)**


	6. Chapter 5: Jadiete Returns Sailor Senshi

Chapter 5: Jadeite Returns (Sailor Senshi)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Scooby-Doo, I do own John.

Hotaru had never been so happy in her life. She had just spent a whole afternoon and evening with her child hood friend John. Even when the Mystery Machine in van form crept into the clearing of her house hold. It parked near the garage. Being the gentleman he was John got out and opened the door for Hotaru. The young teenage girl smiled and accepted his hand as the two walked to Hotaru's doorstep. The young girl smiled at John.

"Thanks for the date and surprise mystery" Hotaru said "I hope we get to solve more mysteries together John."

"I plan to stay here Hotaru" John said he then looked around and whispered to her so that the others in the Mystery Machine wouldn't here his next words "I don't plan to leave you alone anymore even as you are Sailor Saturn."

Hotaru smiled "Thanks and I was hoping you won't. Besides…I don't want to be away from you."

John understood and turned to her "I have a confession to make to you. Hotaru, ever since we've met I've had the longest crush on you. So what I'm trying to say is that I love you."

Hotaru's eyes widened at his kind words, she smiled as she closed her eyes allowing happy tears to flow from her eyes. John's words really hit her and it made her happy opening them she turned to John allowing more happy tears to fall from her eyes.

"She's crying" Daphne stated.

"They are happy tears" Velma told her "She's overwhelmed with joy, and when that happens you cry being happy."

"John must've brought up something that made her happy, I wonder what it is" Daphne said.

"That's no mystery there Daphne, think about it, John and Hotaru knew each other since they were kids. Haruka told me that when she was younger kids made fun of her due to special unique special ability to heal injuries."

"So John was the only boy man enough to be friends with her" Fred noted.

"Like Velma's right!" Shaggy said "Like when we were being chased by the Ghost of Yo-yo ma, Hotaru seemed to have tripped and John helped her up and got her to safety."

"The reason why she tripped and was out of breathe from running was because she's not an athletic person, being with her for at least five years John knew that" Daphne explained.

"That's true but if Hotaru was the only other girl he knew besides Velma and you Daphne" Fred began "Then it is good that we've agreed to come with John, we've got two love birds."

"True and they make a perfect couple" Daphne said.

"Like they sure do, let's hope they stick together and get married" Shaggy said smiling "At least she doesn't mind us cowards."

"Yes and if she decides to marry John we'll have another member in our group" Velma said "That'll be with John if we split up and search for clues."

"Of course" Fred said as if he sounded hurt "I really wouldn't want to hurt her feelings by separating those two."

The gang watched Hotaru and John closely.

"Hotaru are you okay?" John asked her seeing that she was crying "If you're not, Haruka's going to kill me."

Hotaru smiled as she attempted to dry her tears away "Yes, John, I'm find, it's just that I'm so happy for once in my life. So I'll return the favor with my own honest words…John…I have to say this…"

Leaving him wondering what was going on Hotaru made her move, wrapping her arms around him, she kissed him on the lips then she admitted to him as she hugged him tightly "I love you too. Please promise me you'll never leave me again."

John smiled at her and kissed her back as he hugged her "I promise, if Mystery Inc leaves, I'll take you with me back to solve more mysteries"

"That's nice" Hotaru said.

They were interrupted when both the door to Hotaru's house opened with applause and cheering coming from the Mystery Machine.

Setsuna stood in the doorway smiling at the new couple along with Haruka and Michiru with Haruka actually liking the fact that John and Hotaru were now a couple. It was Setsuna that spoke up "Well it's about time you two."

Hotaru then turned to the Mystery Machine and made a friendly gesture to come in. Shutting off the van's lights the gang came out and after taking off their shoes walked inside the mansion.

"So Hotaru" Setsuna began "How was your day? I see you and John are a couple now."

Still drying her tears Hotaru nodded "Yes, we just confessed with each other."

Setsuna smiled as she gave Hotaru a tissue to dry her tears "There, there Hotaru. You're happy" once Hotaru dried most of her happy tears off, Setsuna whispered John and Hotaru's ears "In fact it was your destiny"

"Destiny for John and Hotaru to find love?" Velma asked.

Apparently Setsuna had thought she had been silent enough not for Velma to overhear as Setsuna nodded "Yes, destiny."

"Like what is my destiny along with Scooby-doo's?" Shaggy asked.

"I can answer that" Velma kindly teased Shaggy "A coward."

"Like Scooby and I could live with that destiny" Shaggy said.

"Reah rowards rehehehe" Scooby said.

"So how was the mystery or was it Shaggy and Scooby's imagination acting up?" Haruka asked Hotaru.

Hotaru turned to Shaggy "Show her your arm."

"Like alright Hotaru" Shaggy said showing Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna the bite marks on his arms.

Quickly, Hotaru brought up her hands "There was a mystery and you wouldn't believe who the culprit was. Hang on their Shaggy I was too interested in solving the mystery that I forgotten to heal those injuries."

Shaggy held out his arm and with a wave of Hotaru's hand healed Shaggy's bite marks.

"Like hey your one good healer Hotaru" Shaggy admitted "I didn't feel a thing."

"You shouldn't have had" Hotaru said smiling at Shaggy's comment "And it's not every day I get a nice complement."

"Well you should" John told her "I mean people shouldn't judge you for your ability to heal others."

"Thanks John" Hotaru smiled at him "You were the only other person besides Chibi-Usa that didn't mind my powers."

"So who was the culprit?" Michiru asked.

Mystery Inc, turned to Hotaru and John whom both stated the word "Jadeite."

This got a gasp from Setsuna has Haruka and Michiru gasped as well their eyes widened "Not that Jadeite"

"I take it you three know of Jadeite" Velma said.

Haruka nodded as she saw Michiru's worried look "Yes, Mystery Inc are you sure you saw him."

"Like yes Mr. Tenoh" Shaggy stated.

This got a few snickers from Hotaru and John as they knew Haruka was a girl.

Haruka nodded "Well, we have no choice, since you six make up Mystery Inc, we have to no longer hide our identities"

"Identities?" Velma asked.

Michiru nodded as she, Hotaru, Setsuna, and Haruka grabbed sticks.

"Uranus planet power…Make up" Haruka shouted.

"Neptune Planet Power…Make up!" Haruka shouted.

"Pluto Planet Power…Make Up!" Setsuna shouted.

Finally Hotaru held her own stick up "Saturn Planet Power…Make up!"

In minuets Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru were in their Sailor Senshi uniforms.

Seeing Hotaru was Sailor Saturn, Shaggy and Scooby fainted.

"What's up with them?" Sailor Saturn asked John.

"Oh just the realization that you are the most respectably feared Sailor Senshi" John said.

"So Hotaru is Sailor Saturn" Velma said then she smiled "Oh John has fallen in love with a Sailor Senshi! John you must be extremely happy now or in great shock."

"Not really" John answered then he admitted out "I knew Hotaru was Sailor Saturn"

"Why did you lie to us?" Daphne asked.

"It's not his fault" Sailor Saturn stated holding her Glaive expertly "When he found out about me being Sailor Saturn, I had to swear him to secrecy."

"Oh but did you know that Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna were Sailor Senshi as well?" Velma asked John.

"No, I didn't know that" John said "I'm as shocked as you guys are about Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna being Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Pluto."

Sailor Uranus spoke up "He speaks the truth. He only found out Hotaru's identity by accident, even if it was an accident when someone finds out that Sailor Senshi has to swear that person to secrecy."

"I understand" Fred said "So what do you four know about Jadeite."

"We don't know much about him" Sailor Saturn stated "The only one of us that may know a lot about him is Sailor Pluto the Sailor Senshi of Time and Space."

"Like Time and Space?" Shaggy shouted.

"Reah, rime and race?" Scooby asked.

Sailor Pluto nodded she turned to Mystery Inc "Okay, as Sailor Saturn has sworn John to secrecy I must ask all of you to do the same."

"Our lips are sealed" Daphne said.

Velma nodded "You can count on us but who are the other five?"

"We are the four outer Sailor Senshi, guardians of the outer system" Sailor Neptune said "Five others are the Inner Sailor Senshi, four of the Inner Senshi are in charge of protecting Sailor Moon who is the Moon Princess."

"Roon Rincess?" Scooby-Doo asked.

Sailor Pluto nodded "Yes Sailor Moon is our leader we Outer Senshi protect her from outside invaders while four of the Inners protect her from regular introducers. Oh we are also under secrecy you won't find the Inner Senshi's special indenties by asking us."

"Fair enough" Fred said.

"But what is this whole Sailor Senshi thing about John?" Daphne asked.

"I always thought they were heroes" John confessed "I don't know much about them…Heck I don't know much about Sailor Saturn, other than the things I've witnessed her doing."

Sailor Pluto sighed "Then for once all of us will take you to my place, the place I guard."

"Like what do you guard Sailor Pluto?" Shaggy asked.

"You'll find your answers soon" Sailor Pluto said and with a wave of her Time Staff the group was instantly transported to another area.

The area had a lot of time items.

"This is the time gates" Sailor Pluto "With the time gates I will attempt to show you what is going on."

The time gates then showed Mystery Inc the troubled pass of the Sailor Senshi. It focused on the Inner Senshi. The time gates showed them the Silver Millennium which was a peaceful kingdom made of all the planets in the Solar System but Earth. It showed them that Earth's Kingdom and attacked the Sailor Senshi. Killing everyone, they also saw that the Queen of the Moon Kingdom make a wish that defeated the evil Queen Matilda, and reincarnate the Sailor Senshi.

Then the Time Gates stopped.

"So do you have any other questions?" Sailor Pluto asked.

"Like how was the food in the Moon Kingdom?" Shaggy asked.

"Rea, rood, rehehehehe" Scooby barked licking his whole mouth at the mention of food.

John slapped his head as Sailor Saturn chuckled as they both thought _Trust you two to be thinking with your stomachs._

Sailor Pluto smiled "The food was very good and held in the dining hall. Next question."

Velma nodded "So if the Sailor Senshi are reincarnated then the evil must've attacked the Earth sooner."

"Correct" Sailor Pluto admitted as the group was transported back to the "Sailor Moon and her guardians defeated them but how did Jadeite get loose?"

"Jadeite said that he was in an eternal sleep" Velma said.

"Hmm, if anyone unthaws him from that eternal sleep" Sailor Neptune said "Then he could come back and serve his new master."

"Sailor Pluto" Velma said "Jadeite stated that he was freed from his sleep and is serving his new master…Do you know who it is?"

"No" Sailor Pluto admitted "Which is strange."

"Hmm. So do you still need our help?" Daphne asked.

Sailor Neptune nodded "You're group is good at solving mysteries-"

"I vouch on that" Sailor Saturn smiled to John.

"And as a Sailor Senshi" Sailor Pluto stated "It was destined for Sailor Saturn and John to be together…So you are meant to be together it was written in the future."

"Well who knew" John said as he held Sailor Saturn's right hand in his "All I can say is that I will try to protect her no matter what."

"That's what every man says" Sailor Pluto said and she smiled "You better threat your future wife right."

"Sailor Pluto…He has always treated me with kindess. Why wouldn't he treat me without it?" Sailor Saturn asked.

Sailor Pluto nodded "Believe it or not Sailor Saturn, John will treat you better than even King Endymoin treats his wife during Crystal Tokyo, but that's not the problem."

Velma nodded "I trust you can tell the Inners about this threat. You have Mystery Inc's support but unlike you girls I don't know what we can do to help fight against this new enemy."

Sailor Uranus agreed "You can count on us; all you have to do is help us solve this mystery! Those seem to be your specialty…Tell you what since you discovered Jadeite, why don't I let you Mystery Inc gang gain backstage passes to the festival tomorrow?"

"Um wouldn't that give the other girl's special identies?" Velma asked Sailor Uranus.

Sailor Saturn nodded "Yes, but I'm sure they'll understand you as you are Mystery Inc…And the fact that you all along with us are allied on this new lifelong mission."

At lifelong Shaggy and Scooby gulped "Like a life long time solving creepy mysteries…Oh Scoob, how can this get worse?"

"Re rie" Scooby asked.

"Like my thoughts exactly" Shaggy pouted.

"Don't worry about it" Sailor Neptune said "The enemy will attack us Sailor Senshi while your group investigates mysteries until we find out the whole meaning behind this."

Shaggy sighed "Like okay if you say so."

So the group separated but not before Sailor Saturn and John gave each other a goodnight kiss.

**Next day**

The gang slept well and got up early. They then reported to the area where the festival was. They went inside after Fred managed to speak in Japanese wrong and John having to correct his speech and paying. They looked around.

"See anything suspious?" Fred asked his group of friends.

"Nope and like Fred let's not think about it the Outer Sailor Senshi are on the case!" Shaggy said.

"But if the Inner Senshi doesn't know of Jadiete's plan, then we are Sailor Moon's last line of defense."

"Like I hope the Outers got to them" Shaggy muttered while Scooby looked like he would pass out.

Jadeite looked down and frowned _How they get out alive? I was sure they were going to be destroyed!_

Scrappy Doo's voice came out "Told you they were good, I mean I was watching you but what did you expect them not to do?"

"True boss the preparations are ready" Jadeite said.

"Good, that is one thing you did right" Scrappy said "Mystery Inc knows something is up! However they are powerless to save the Sailor Senshi."

"Agreed" Jadeite said smirking.

Shaggy and Scooby were just checking out the festival's food. They were still eyeballing every bit of the food when Rei came around.

"Have you two had enough of eating?" Rei asked.

"Trust me Rei" John muttered towards her "Those two will never give up on a good opportunity for food."

Suddenly they heard familiar music being played.

"Hey I know that music from anywhere" Fred said.

"You bet, we all know who is playing this song" Velma said.

Rei followed casually behind the Mystery Inc Gang. Sure enough three girls began playing, one girl wore a red dress, one wore a green dress, and the other wore a black dress.

"We were right!" Velma shouted "It's the Hex Girls!"

"Like I knew that music sounded familiar" Shaggy said.

The girl is red looked up and saw who had just arrived.

"Hey you six!" the girl shouted.

"Hey Thorn" Daphne said.

"You know this band?" Rei asked.

"Of course" John told Rei "They are very famous back in the USA, it's a good choice they choose the Hex Girls this year because they are very good at singing!"

Thorn nodded "We are here to play at the beginning of the festival and when all of the Sailor Senshi are going to be called out! I'm surprised you are here in Tokyo."

"Like you can thank John for that" Shaggy explained "If it were not for him, we'd be still in America!"

"Rello Rhorn, Rusk, rand Runa" Scooby spoke up.

"Hey Scooby still helping your friends solve mysteries?" the green dressed girl asked.

"ro res re rar" Scooby said.

"The festival doesn't start till about five more minutes" the girl wearing the black dress stated "So why are you here?"

"Oh we are here actually helping the Sailor Senshi out" Fred said "They asked us to help solve a huge mystery so we figured come here early. That and never mind"

Soon the Hex Girls went back to rehearsing and the festival began.

Hotaru made sure to lead Mystery Inc to the chairs behind the scenes so that they could finally find out the Inner Senshi's true identity.

When Ami, Minako, Rei, Usagi, and Makoto came back the gang finally knew who the Inner Sailor Senshi were.

Staring at the Mystery Inc gang Rei began the silent conversation "Why are they here?"

"They already know my identity as Sailor Saturn" Hotaru said "And Haruka is Sailor Uranus, Michiru is Sailor Neptune, and Setsuna is Sailor Pluto last night. Remember what Haruka said to you yesterday?"

Rei nodded as Shaggy spoke up "So like you five are the five Inner Senshi which ones?"

"You're about to find out" Ami said.

Soon the Hex girls began singing the lines to their first song ever _I'm a Hex Girl!_

When the song ended the mayor of Tokyo stood up and began his words "First of all I'd like to thank everyone for coming over today! For today marks the first day that Sailor Moon and her Sailor Senshi began saving our city and our lives. So going in order of the Solar System, it's the first planet from the Sun and the brains of the Sailor Senshi team and the Sailor Senshi of Ice and water…Sailor Mercury!"

Ami held out her transforming pin "Mercury Star Power…Make Up!"

Soon Ami transformed into the blue suited Inner Sailor Senshi Sailor Mercury. She burst out into the crowd and the crowd went wild!

"Next is the second planet of the Solar System and the Sailor Senshi of Love…Sailor Venus!"

At this Minako stepped up grabbed her transformation item "Venus Star Power…Make Up!"

Soon Minako was in the form of the ornage fuku Sailor Senshi Sailor Venus.

She burst out and many men shouted encouragement and words like "Show me some of your love Venus!"

Hearing this Sailor Venus posed and blew out kisses at the crowd.

"I think Minako likes this too much" Velma said.

"It's only natural" Sailor Mercury turned to Velma whom was sitting right behind her "Sailor Venus isn't the Sailor Senshi of love now for nothing."

"Like you're telling me" Shaggy said as he felt himself falling in love with Sailor Venus "Like I think I'm in love with something else rather than food! This has to be a dream someone pinch me"

Scooby pinched him "Ow!"

"Rou raid rinch rou" Scooby said.

"Aright skipping earth for a second it's the fourth planet in the Solar System and the Sailor Senshi representing this planet is the Sailor Senshi of Fire Sailor Mars!"

At this Rei stood up and grabbed her pin "Mars Star Power…Make up!"

Soon Rei was Sailor Mars, she wore a red fuku and white shirt similar to the other Sailor Senshi along with a purple tie.

Seeing her everyone in the crowd clapped for her some men shouted the exact same lines to her as they had done with Sailor Venus but Sailor Mars did pose but didn't blow out kisses towards the crowd.

"Well so Rei is Sailor Mars" Fred noted.

"Why did they skip Sailor Earth? Or at least why did they skip Sailor Moon?" Velma asked.

Again Sailor Mercury answered "There wasn't a Sailor Earth…Ironically Tuxedo Kamen is the protector of the Earth but other than him there was never a Sailor Earth but as for Sailor Moon…Well I have an idea why she's out."

Velma also got the answer "Hmm Interesting."

"Next to come out" the mayor began "Next is the fifth planet from the Solar System, and the Sailor Senshi of Lighting…Please meet Sailor Jupiter!"

At this Makoto stood up in the darkness that covered her so that only the Mystery Inc members could see her transform "Jupiter Star Power…Make Up!"

Soon Makoto was Sailor Jupiter whom sported a green fuku, she stepped out poseing already and her fist cracking with electricity. After a few minutes of clapping and shouting Sailor Jupiter sat down right next to Sailor Mars.

"Nice day for the festival" Sailor Jupiter told her.

"So it is but don't forget…Jadeite is around now and we've gotta be cautious" Sailor Mars said.

"You're right" Sailor Mercury said "At least now we know to be alert we must know that Jadeite knows at least mine, Rei's and Usagi's special indenties."

Soon the mayor introduced the Outer Sailor Senshi and as Sailor Saturn sat down right in front of John she turned and winked at him.

"Nice to see you again John-kun" she said.

John smiled and nodded and seemed to be looking around for Jadeite or for someone else.

When Sailor Pluto sat down in her own chair the mayor announced "And now the moment we've all been waiting for! It's the leader of the Sailor Senshi, Sailor Moon!"

At this all of Mystery Inc's eyes were on Usagi as she grabbed her broach and raised it "Moon Enternal…Make Up!"

In an explosion of feathers Usagi transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon. Eternal Sailor Moon came out and embarrassed her fellow Sailor Senshi by tripping over a wire and falling right smack on her face.

John himself was forced to at least sweat drop with all of the Sailor Senshi as Sailor Moon got up brushing off her encounter with the wire and sat down next to an embarrassed sweat dropping Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus as the crowd burst out with laughter, excitement, and encouragement.

"We'll talk about this later Sailor Moon" Sailor Mars muttered causing Sailor Moon to sweat drop herself at her mistake and at Sailor Mars's words.

"I don't know what's worst" John admitted so that Sailor Saturn and Sailor Moon overheard him "If the great Sailor Moon tripping over a wire is bad or Shaggy and Scooby running from their own shadow is worse."

It was at that time Jadeite started his attack. At a snap the pumpkins in the back of the audience and the sidelines awoken and changed into monsters.

"Zoinks!" Sailor Moon heard Shaggy shout "Mutated Pumpkins run for your lives!"

"Another plan from Jadeite" Velma said she smacked herself in the head "Of course I should've caught onto this by now! This is what Jadeite meant by taking his revenge he knew Halloween was right around the corner and this happens!"

"No time for that run!" Fred shouted and with it the Mystery Inc gang took off but didn't get far as Jadeite appeared in front of Shaggy and Scooby.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy shouted stopping in front of Jadeite "It's like the weird alien dude run for it Scoob"

"RRRREEEELLLLPPPP!" Scooby barked as the Mystery Inc gang tried to run.

The Hex Girls tried to defend themselves with their music devices but this wouldn't work.

"What do you want Jadeite?" Sailor Moon found herself asking her former foe.

"To kill all of you Sailor brats!"

"Hands off of them" Fred said stepping in front of Sailor Moon "I can bench press 220"

"What's that have to do with that situation?" Sailor Mars muttered.

"Well…" Fred began as he tried to protect the Sailor Senshi by kicking out at Jadeite "I was hoping he'd back off!"

Sailor Moon then spoke up and stared at Jadeite right in his eyes "How dare you mess up our day Jadeite. A festival is supposed to be free and celebration not for an attack. I am Sailor Moon Champion of Love and Justice, and under the name of the Moon I shall punish you!"

At the last few words every member of Mystery Inc sweatdropped and fell onto the ground.

"Like you're braver than I am Sailor Moon" Shaggy said "But I would never say stuff like that even if bragged Scooby Snack!"

"Ri rould" Scooby said.

"Well" Jadeite stated "Well what can you Mystery Inc do? This is no mystery here, this is the real deal. Anyway Mutated Pumpkins attack!"

The pumpkins then formed into one giant monster.

"Like this is getting weirder by the second" Shaggy said "Oh on second thought run!"

"RELP!" Scooby barked.

"No we attack" Sailor Mars said.

"Like suit yourselves" Shaggy said "Me and Scoob are out of here. Run for it Scoob!"

"Right Raggy!" Scooby shouted and the two cowards take off.

"Well" Sailor Mercury said as she watched Mystery Inc run off "It's just us and the monster."

"And Jadeite" Sailor Mars added on.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" Sailor Mars shouted as she fired her attack at the monster.

The attack hits the monster but doesn't do much damage.

"Mercury…Aqua Rhapsody!" Sailor Mercury shouted.

Her attack hits the monster but like Sailor Mars's attack failed to do a lot of damage.

"Venus…Love and Beauty Shock!" Sailor Venus shouted.

Her attack hits but does a fair amount of damage but not enough to make the monster crumble.

"Jupiter…Oak Evolution!" Sailor Jupiter shouted.

The attack hits but doesn't even do any damage.

"No way!" Sailor Jupiter shouted.

The Outer Senshi got into position.

"World Shaking!" Sailor Uranus shouted

"Deep Submerging!" Sailor Neptune shouted

"Silent Glaive Surprise!" Sailor Saturn shouted.

"Deadly Scream!" Sailor Pluto shouted.

The four attack hits the monster and since they were stronger attack did more damage than the Inner Senshi's but the monster still kept coming.

Before Sailor Moon could attack the monster then lashed out it's vines tying the Sailor Senshi up. It pinned Sailor Moon and Sailor Saturn down onto the ground.

"Good job now eat the leader first!" Jadeite shouted.

The pumpkin monster tried and lifted the now struggling Sailor Moon up to it's mouth.

"You don't want to eat me!" Eternal Sailor Moon shouted "I'm all bones! Eat Saturn!"

"Hey!" Sailor Saturn shouted "Don't tell them that!"  
The monster refused and proceeded it's progress.

"Sailor Saturn's the leader not me!"

"No I'm not!" Sailor Saturn shouted.

The pumpkin giant still didn't by Sailor Moon's lying and it brought her up to its mouth. Shaggy and Scooby were far enough to see what was going on.

"Like Sailor Moon's a goner!" Shaggy shouted "And in a way I don't want to see or imagine!"

Suddenly a red rose flew from the air cutting the pumpkin giant's vines off Sailor Moon while making the Pumpkin Giant back off.

"Like what happened?" Shaggy asked as Sailor Moon flew out of danger and next to her friends then she looked up.

"I think I know what happened" Daphne said.

Sure enough, standing above the stage was a tuxedo clad figure "Maidens are not meant to devoured by giant mutated pumpkins, I Tuxedo Kamen will not allow this to continue!"

"Tuxedo Kamen!" Sailor Moon shouted.

"Now Sailor Moon finish it!" Tuxedo Kamen shouted.

"Right!" Eternal Sailor Moon said she took out her weapon "Silver Moon…Crystal Power…Kiss!"

Her attack strikes home but fails to revert the pumpkins back to normal.

"That's a first for a monster" Sailor Mercury said.

"Humph" Jadeite sneered "These new youma are known as Scrappy Youma…They can't be defeated easily."

"Scrappy Youma?" Sailor Mercury said "I'll keep this in mind Jadeite!"

"Now drain their energies!" Jadeite shouted as he turned to Tuxedo Kamen "While you're doing that, I'll take care of this guy."

Jadeite and Tuxedo Kamen squared off leaving the girls minus Sailor Moon to be drained.

Seeing Sailor Saturn still in its grip it finally decided to try to eat her.

Sailor Saturn was still pinned down and looked up _I've failed._

As she was being brought up a small sword was flung towards the air cutting Sailor Saturn free. As Sailor Saturn fell down something grabbed her.

She looked up and saw who it was "Samurai Knight!"

"The beautiful smile on your face makes it an honor for me to protect an innocent woman. I the Samurai Knight shall assist thee fair maiden!"

**Mystery Inc**

Looking over Daphne asked the question "Where's John?"

"Zoinks!" Shaggy shouted "He disappeared…Hold on you don't think he-"

"Of course he did Shaggy, John knows Sailor Saturn is Hotaru so it's only natural he stays behind trying to protect the girl he loves."

"Alright gang" Fred said "We have to see if John is alright!"

**Back with the Samurai Knight.**

"Who is that?" Sailor Venus asked looking at the Samurai.

"That's the Samurai Knight!" Sailor Moon said "He must be Sailor Saturn's protector!"

The Samurai Knight turned as the Pumpkin turned to him, drawing his katana the Samurai Knight turned towards the beast "I have the correct source of choice to defeat you!"

He charged the Pumpkin Giant and with one mighty swing of his sword cut the Pumpkin Giant in the chest! With a nod from the Samurai Knight, Sailor Saturn raised her glaive "Silent Glaive Surprise!"

Her attack roared over to the Pumpkin Giant and actually separated to form the smaller pumpkin monsters with a nod Sailor Saturn turned to Sailor Moon.

"Now Sailor Moon!" Sailor Saturn shouted.

"Right!" Sailor Moon said she raised her weapon "Silver Moon Crystal Power…Kiss!"

Her attack hits the monster and it reverts back to the pumpkins. With one look towards the defeated Scrappy Youma Jadeite turned to Tuxedo Kamen "One of these days Tuxedo Kamen, I'll kill you!"

Jadeite vanished as Tuxedo Kamen came up towards Sailor Moon as the Mystery Inc gang came up.

"Like hey it's the Samurai Knight!" Shaggy said he turned to Tuxedo Kamen "Like who are you again?"

"I'm Tuxedo Kamen!" Tuxedo Kamen shouted.

"Now I know who the Samurai Knight is" Sailor Saturn said "It's my John-kun!"

The Samurai Knight smiled and revealed himself "Correct Sailor Saturn."

"Sailor Saturn how'd you know?" Velma asked.

"I didn't know at first" Sailor Saturn replied "But today when Tuxedo Kamen saved Sailor Moon and I was on the brick of death myself, the Samurai Knight saved me just as Tuxedo Kamen saved Sailor Moon. The result was that it had to be someone I loved. And since I only have two other friends Chibi-Usa and John, it had to have been John because the Samurai was a male and only one of my friends is my boyfriend."

The Samurai Knight nodded.

"But John why did you tell us the ground sucked you up?" Daphne asked.

"It did" Tuxedo Kamen said "I saw it and I was the reason why he escaped the violin monster. But neither did I know he found a store which sold Samurai items."

"Okay so he didn't lie that time" Daphne sighed "But John why are you donning the identity of the Samurai Knight?"

Tuxedo Kamen answered for John "So that he could protect Sailor Saturn just as I protect Sailor Moon. We will do anything to protect the girls. In our human forms we are just vulnerable. As our own alter egos we can watch over the girls from afar and come to them in a time of need."

Daphne smiled as the Samurai Knight nodded "How romantic Samurai Knight! I wish the guys and America were as noble as you two are with your girlfriends."

"And this isn't coinedence" Sailor Pluto said to the Mystery Inc gang "It was John's destiny to become the Samurai Knight to protect Sailor Saturn as the two will become engaged in the future."

"Like what future?" Shaggy asked.

"The far future" Sailor Pluto said "The time frame known as Crystal Tokyo…So Sailor Mercury do you have a question for Mystery Inc?"

"I do" Sailor Mercury confessed "Velma this is for you because maybe you can put two-and-two together."

"Okay" Velma said "Ask away."

"What comes to your mind when you here the words Scrappy Youma?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"Scrappy Youma?" Velma asked herself then she gasped "Oh-no Scrappy-Doo"

"Whose Scrappy Doo?" Sailor Saturn asked.

"He was once a part of us Mystery Inc group" Fred said "During one of our adventures he started fighting with us claiming that Daphne had to leave or he did."

"And you solved that problem" Sailor Uranus said.

"Yes" Daphne said "We kicked him out of the group and he tried to get his revenge on us by trying to take over the world…We stopped him well I should say Scooby-Doo stopped him."

"That means he has escaped" Velma said as Sailor Mercury nodded "And is still up to his tricks, as a part of Mystery Inc he created traps which he called Scrappy Traps, so these monsters are known as Scrappy Youma…The word Scrappy gives them away."

"But why would a puppy make real monsters?" Sailor Moon asked "And why does a puppy want to take over the world?"

"That is what we will be investigating" Fred said.

"Together now" Sailor Pluto said "It's the only way now. Mystery Inc has finally gotten over their heads now."

"Like is it too late to pull out now?" Shaggy asked as he already hinted the danger the gang was getting themselves into.

"Rhea row?" Scooby agreed.

"Yes" Fred said "We are here and we are not leaving till this huge Mystery comes to a close."

"Even if it means having to run from monsters" The Samurai Knight said "Well at least you five can do so, I'll usually stay behind watching Sailor Saturn's back."

"That would be nice" Tuxedo Kamen said "The Earth could use one more hero."

"Like I thought so" Shaggy sulked.

"Rhua ruts" Scooby said as his ears dropped.

"Don't worry you two" Sailor Jupiter said "I'll make sure to make extra good Scooby Snacks!"

"Like okay!" Shaggy said "If you got the Scooby Snacks covered Sailor Jupiter we'll help"

"Rhea Rcobby Rax" Scooby said "Re'll ro rit."

Shaking with laughter, the groups shook hands and united like they had never united before.

**The gang has figured out who the new enemy is. Now can they find out what Scrappy is up to before it's too late. Many Mysteries and battles are still up! So next chapter Chapter 6: The Honey Mystery**


	7. Chapter 6: The Honey Mystery P1

Chapter 7: The Honey Mystery P1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Scooby-Doo, I do own John.

Hotaru was smiling on her way home. Her boyfriend Eric was the Samurai Knight. She figured she would need his help on this new enemy. Surprisingly the information about him turning himself into a Samurai was surprising to her. Even more surprising to her was of how Setsuna had stated John and her were married in Crystal Tokyo. However she thought about it the past when she and John separated all this time and when John first found out about Sailor Saturn

_Flashback_

_It was another attack like always. Hotaru was inside John's house. Too bad that was the year of Sailor Galaxia when she was evil. The evil Sailor Galaxia had sent Sailor Iron Mouse to try to find a Star Seed. Too bad she had targeted John. Hotaru didn't know it until it was too late. Iron Mouse barged in and glanced down at the five year old boy. She was about to fire at John but John's mother sacrificed herself for her child. Iron Mouse frowned as the Star Seed wasn't the color she was looking for. She disappeared just as John's mother turned into a Phage. Iron Mouse had gone too far this time! Hotaru walked over towards John and spread her arms out, she raised her hand and transformation pen "Saturn Planet Power…Make up!"_

_In John's eyes Hotaru transformed into Sailor Saturn. Sailor Saturn defended him long enough for Sailor Moon to arrive which even with her help, the battle wasn't over till the Sailor Starlights appeared. After the battle Sailor Saturn turned and after making sure John's mother was alive took John outside where she swore him to secrecy._

_She had expected John to yell at her and break her heart from keeping her identity a secret from him. However he didn't and hugged Hotaru._

"_I think it's great!" John told her "Sailor Saturn or Hotaru, you are still the same Person and I like the way you are. One day Hotaru, I promise I will return the favor one day."_

_End of Flash Back_

Hotaru smiled as she leaned back in the chair behind Haruka's driver seat.

"What are you smiling about?" Haruka asked looking up at the mirror and smiling.

"Oh nothing" Hotaru said blushing then she added on still smiling "So, John has actually kept to his promise."

Haruka was silent about this and nodded "What Hotaru? Did you really think that John would lie to you?"

Hotaru nodded "Well, anything could happen Haruka-papa. I mean we've never seen each other for eleven years. During that time he could've found another girl."

Haruka had to admit that Hotaru was right "But he didn't"

Hotaru nodded "I'm happy that he got to return the favor. Twice. Now I don't know what to do when this huge mystery is over."

She leaned down at the thought as Michiru looked over "Are you thinking he'll desert you again?"

Hotaru nodded "It was hard the last time John moved away, but then again that was his parent's decision."

"Hotaru" Setsuna stated "John won't leave you, in fact if he decides it's time to go back to America then he'll more than likely take you along."

"He did promise me that" Hotaru stated "He even promised to protect me the next time I got in trouble eleven years ago for saving him."

Setsuna nodded thoughtfully "Indeed but trust him now."

"I do trust him" Hotaru stated firmly sitting back "I don't want him moving back without me."

Haruka sighed "If you want to go with him, I won't stop you."

Hotaru smiled "Thank you Haruka-papa."

Hotaru then leaned back as she got back to her house where Chibi-Usa was waiting. Seeing Hotaru, Chibi-Usa ran down "How was the festival?"

Hotaru smiled "Great! Chibi-Usa! I've found my first love!"

"Yeah!" Chibi-Usa stated smiling at Hotaru "Usagi told me you were out yesterday. When I came over after Haruka told me you'd be here you weren't here."

"Oh that" Hotaru smiled "My boyfriend and I got entangled in a mystery like they always do in Mystery Inc."

"Mystery Inc?" Chibi-Usa asked.

Michiru smiled "A group of teenagers that are really good at solving mysteries."

Chibi-Usa's widened as she turned to Hotaru "Hotaru-chan you've got to take me to meet your boyfriend! I'd like to meet a teenage detective…And do I know who he is?"

Hotaru shrugged mischievously as she winked at her best friend "Maybe you do, maybe you don't. He went to America and came back here eleven years later for the violin contest. Amazingly he didn't forget about me."

Chibi-Usa smirked "He shouldn't have after all I've seen the letters he sent you. That's proof that John didn't forget about you! Minako-chan told me."

"Alright" Hotaru smiled at her friend "I'll take you to meet him tomorrow."

Chibi-Usa smiled "Thank you!"

The two friends separated during the night.

**Mystery Inc**

Ami was dragging Velma towards Rei's temple.

"If you and your friends are going to help us, you might as come and visit us at the temple so we can work on this mystery together" Ami said.

"She's right gang" Velma said turning to the gang "It's clear that Scrappy-Doo is doing this but for what reason? We don't know. All we know is that Scrappy is up to no good."

"Like, how much further is this temple…I'm parched" Shaggy said.

"Re roo" Scooby barked.

At this Rei looked back at the two "Is there anything you two think about food. Man you're as bad as Usagi!"

"Rei-chan!" Usagi shouted as if she had been betrayed.

"Well to be honest" Ami began "Shaggy and Scooby are a lot worse. They might've eaten all of the refreshments at the contest but that was minor. Remember at the all you can eat buffet?"

"I sure do" Rei admitted "They nearly almost ate the whole store out of business."

"That's Shaggy and Scooby for you" John muttered "However they are good friends Rei-chan, give them a chance. They might be cowards but they are the ones that can really help us."

"How so?" Makoto asked catching onto John's joke.

"At least you Sailor Senshi don't have to go scurrying looking for those Scrappy Youma!" John said "Shaggy and Scooby can do the work for you."

This got Mystery Inc and the Inner Senshi burst out laughing at the joke even Shaggy and Scooby had to laugh at the joke because they knew Eric was right. Eventually the gang towards the temple. Inside it the Sailor Senshi started to study for school while Mystery Inc was plotting on their next moves. With only Velma reading books trying to find a clue that would help them.

Ami let Velma connect her mini-computer into Velma's laptop so that Velma could analyze the Sailor Senshi's defeated enemies.

"Interesting" Velma said looking at the images "Man John you were right when you said that Tokyo was attacked by monsters and alien leaders."

"I should know cause my mother was attacked eleven years ago, make that me, she took a blast for me turning her into a monster."

"Like how that happened?" Shaggy asked shaking.

"All I remember was a bright yellow blast came over to me then my mother taking the blast" John said "And then next I remember was Hotaru transforming into Sailor Saturn and neatly keeping the monster at bay until Sailor Moon arrived. Oh and Usagi, you need to work on your fighting skills."

"Hey!" Usagi shouted "What's that supposed to mean?"

Rei understood and translated the information to Usagi "He's not saying that to be mean but he means to say that you need to work harder at dodging attacks."

Velma nodded "Yeah Usagi, John's right, if you are to defeat the Scrappy Youma you need to fight really well, like Hotaru did today."

"But she needed John's help" Daphne said.

"That and Tuxedo Kamen's help" John said "Everyone is going to need help. I mean it took the aide of me as the Samurai Knight and Tuxedo Kamen's help to defeat the Scrappy Youma. Whatever Scrappy-Doo is up to we have to find out quickly."

"Agreed" Fred said "But with no clues on what he's planning we won't know until it's too late."

"Like Fred, never say too late" Shaggy explained "I don't want the Earth to fall."

"We won't let it Shaggy-kun" Minako said in a determined voice "The Goddess of Love wills stop this evil!"

"Like, I've never had my heart stolen from someone before! Well besides food."

"Re roo" Scooby said "Rhat ra rottie."

"Um what just happened John?" Fred asked surprised at this.

John was confused and shrugged.

"Um, I think Minako is starting to have feelings for Shaggy" Ami explained.

"Um…That is right" Velma said looking up from her laptop "And Scooby is agreeing with Shaggy."

Scooby then lay his head down on the floor next to a warm fire place that Rei had sparked up. That is when Luna and Artemis appeared. Scooby looked up and growled at the cats.

"Oh shut it dog" Artemis shouted "Just because we are cats doesn't mean you have to bark or growl at us."

Hearing this Scooby jumped and landed into Shaggy's arms "Ralking Rats ragin!"

Minako sighed "Oh Mystery Inc, meet the Moon Cats, the white cat belongs to me he's Artemis, and the black cat is Luna, she belongs to Usagi."

"Interesting" Velma said as the two cats ran over to the new members of the temple "Up until now, the only animal we knew that talked were two talking dogs."

"I've only knew one" John said "Scooby-Doo"

"Rhat's ry rame!" Scooby shouted.

Luna turned her attention towards Usagi "So who are these new people? I mean I recognize John but who are the others?"

"The dog is Scooby-Doo!" Minako said "He's cute!"

"Rhanks Rinako" Scooby said as he turned and lay back down again.

"The blonde haired man is Jones Fred" Usagi said to Luna.

"The girl with red hair is Blake Daphne" Makoto said.

"The girl with glasses is Dinkly Velma" Ami said.

"And the other boy with the green shirt" Minako said sighing with hearts in her eyes "Is Rodgers Shaggy!"

"He looks like a Shaggy" Artemis muttered he hoped it was silently but Minako overheard him.

She bonked Aretmis on the head "That was rude! Apologies to him."

"Sorry Shaggy" Aretmis winced at the bop on the head.

Rei then added on "The way he eats you wouldn't think he was a shaggy."

Luna noticed Velma studying something "So what brings you all here?"

"They are helping us solve a big Mystery" Usagi said.

"Mystery what mystery is there?" Artemis asked.

"Well" Usagi stated "Jadeite has returned."

"What how?" all of the cats asked.

"That's part of the mystery" Velma said "That we've already figured out, an ex member of our group Scrappy-Doo must've unthawed him and now this Jadeite person is working for him."

"What is your group called?" Luna asked.

"Mystery Inc" John told the black cat "Mysteries are our specialty. We are always running into mysteries."

"Everywhere we go" Daphne said "Even our peaceful vacations turn out to be mysteries in the end, like Shaggy remember the Abonible Snowman?"

"Like don't remind me" Shaggy stated "It chased us everywhere and that one turned out to be a fake. Not to mention that we weren't supposed to be there."

"Where were you supposed to be?" Makoto asked.

"Rance" Scooby barked.

"I don't believe that there is any country known as Rance" Artemis stated.

"He means France" Velma said "Yes, somehow the two take a plane and whine up in the Hemoleiahs."

"Wow!" Rei said "And I thought Usagi screws up big time."

"Hey!" Usagi shouted.

Everyone in the temple departed for the night after five hole hours had passed talking about their next move.

The next day arrived quickly; John was walking down towards Hotaru's house. He preferred walking in the city. He was making his way to Hotaru's house when Hotaru stepped out and greeted him with a warm smile on her face.

"Good morning John-kun" Hotaru smiled.

"Morning Hotaru-chan" John said smiling back.

"Hey I have someone that wants to see you" Hotaru said "I told her to meet us at the park."

"Okay so let's go" John said.

The couple then walked side-by-side holding each other's hands. The two happen to walk to the park and found a small ten year old girl. She had pink hair with her hair style similar to Usagi's.

"Hey Hotaru-chan is that who I think it is?" the pink haired girl asked.

"Yes, he is, this is my boyfriend John" Hotaru said then she introduced John to her friend "John-kun, this is my friend Chibi-Usa, I think you know her."

"I do" John said.

"Same with me" Chibi-Usa said "So you're the man who Hotaru loves! That's great it's been a while since I seen you last John."

"Indeed it has" John stated, that is when they noticed Shaggy and Scooby playing with each other.

"Well" Hotaru stated "What do you know, they are active."

"Besides running, eating and sleeping, yeah I got your point" John said.

"Shall we go up there and talk to them?" Chibi-Usa asked.

"Worth a try" John stated.

John, Hotaru, and Chibi-Usa walked up to the duo.

"Like hey John, Scoob and I wanted to get out of the hotel and into fresh air."

John nodded "I know what you mean. So let me introduce you to Chibi-Usa, Usagi's cousin."

Hotaru beat him to it "Chibi-Usa this is Rodgers Shaggy and his dog Scooby-Doo."

"Like hey Scoob!" Shaggy said smelling the air "What does that smell like?"

"Roney!" Scooby barked "Rehehehe."

"And you know what's good with honey?" Shaggy asked not waiting for an answer he answered for the group "Food!"

"Rhea rood" Scooby said.

"Like John let's go have a nice breakfast!" Shaggy said.

"Um, okay, we haven't had breakfast anyway" John said.

"Just do me one favor" Hotaru stated crossing her arms while smiling "Don't eat the place out."

"Like our lips are sealed" Shaggy said.

And the group was off. They followed the smell of the honey. It was coming from a house. Once more Jadeite in disguise came out.

"You don't want to go into the forest" Jadeite warned.

"Like wherever there is honey can't be all that bad" Shaggy said.

"Well then I guess you haven't heard about the forest being haunted" Jadeite warned.

"Like d-d-did you just say haunted?" Shaggy asked

"Rhea raunted?" Scooby stated.

"I sure did young man" Jadeite said.

At the word haunted, Hotaru, and John exchanged glances.

Not even waiting to continue Jadeite continued "They say that there is the Honey Monster."

"Honey monster?" John muttered and silently thought _First it's the Scooby Snack Monster then it's a honey monster? What's next?_

"Like h-h-honey monster?" Shaggy asked.

"They say that a man once got lost into these woods and fell into a honey hole after finding an old haunted house. When he came out he became a monster haunting these woods and the house still looking for the exit."

Then Jadeite vanished.

"Like we aren't going in the woods" Shaggy stated.

"Oh come on your scardy cats!" John said as he grabbed Shaggy by the collar and held him before he could leave and as Hotaru held Scooby by his dog collar.

"Yeah" Chibi-Usa stated for John "However heard of a Honey Monster anyway? Not even I believe that phony baloney."

"Besides it's plenty light out" Hotaru said "Nothing is going to haunt us this early!"

"Like your right Hotaru" Shaggy said "Whoever heard of a Honey Monster haunting during the day. Let's continue forward!"

The group continued on their journey inside the forest. At Jadeite's snap the forest turned into a maze. However the group continued their journey down following Shaggy and Scooby towards the honey smell but each time Shaggy and Scooby would run right into a wall.

"Where that tree come from Scoob?" Shaggy asked,

"Routa ro rhere" Scooby stated rubbing his own nose.

"Hey um John" Chibi-Usa began "Can you lift me up on that tree branch?"

John nodded and lifted Chibi-Usa up and placed her on the tree branch. Scanning the area she turned to the group.

"Um, there is some good news and the bad news" she said.

"Like what's the good news?" Shaggy asked.

"We'll there is a house down there where the honey smell is from."

"Rhere?" Scooby barked.

"Well that's the bad news" Chibi-Usa began "We seem to be in a maze…And what the heck is-"

"What's up there?" John asked.

"GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!" Chibi-Usa screamed out.

Without haste John did and Chibi-Usa spoke out a riddle "What is disguised a honey but walks like a monster?"

"Um Chibi-Usa" Hotaru spoke up "There are no time for riddles."

"Like I agree with Hotaru" Shaggy said "Riddles make my head burst!"

"Rine roo" Scooby said.

"I'm not joking" Chibi-Usa said "I really saw it!"

Just then a honey based creature burst through growling.

"Zoinks!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shaggy shouted "It's the Honey Monster!"

"Quick run!" John shouted.

"Like you don't have to tell me and Scooby that twice!" Shaggy said and the gang took off screaming.

Unknown to them the Honey Monster chased the group out of the maze and Jadeite whom was watching this slapped his head as he thought _Idiot! I told him to chase them out of the room! But what does he do? Chases them to a haunted house!_

Finally John's group managed to out chase the Honey Monster.

"Okay so there really is a Honey Monster" Hotaru panted.

"Like Hotaru isn't there a way to call Usagi and tell her that there is a Honey Monster here?" Shaggy asked.

"How do you know about our communicators?" Chibi-Usa asked.

"Because Shaggy, Scooby, and John are the Sailor Senshi's ally Mystery Inc" Hotaru said "I trust that the Inners told them everything about us and they told us everything about them."

"Like sure did" Shaggy said.

"Wait you are a Sailor Senshi too?" John asked Chibi-Usa.

"Yeah, do you recall Sailor Chibi-Moon?" Chibi-Usa asked.

"Oh the smallest pink skirted Sailor Senshi" John stated "Yes, now I do."

"Well that was me" Chibi-Usa said.

"Like will you two contact the Sailor Senshi?" Shaggy asked.

"They aren't going to believe us" Hotaru said "I mean it was hard for any of us to admit that there was a pie monster."

At this Shaggy shivered "Like good point, John got a cell phone or something?"

"I do" John said "But for some odd reason we are in a dead zone."

WHAM! Shaggy and Scooby fainted at hearing the dead zone comment.

"What did I do now?" John asked Hotaru.

"You said the worst words to them dead zone" Hotaru muttered.

"We'll its true" John stated as he and Hotaru dragged Shaggy and Scooby into the house. Immediately they woke them up with a pale of water.

"Like please tell me where we are?" Shaggy stated.

"We are in the house that the Honey Monster led us too" Hotaru said.

"Then like I suppose that we are in the Haunted House that guy mentioned?" Shaggy gulped.

"Yes," John said "And we can't get out of here until this is over. And we have no reinforcements to aide us. So it gang it looks like we have a Mystery on our hands."

"Agreed" Hotaru said "My third Mystery with you John-kun."

"And this would be my first" Chibi-Usa said "So what do we do?"

"Judging that this might be another plan of Scrappy-Doo" John began "Let's look for clues together. It's too risky to split our groups up especially if Chibi-Usa is along with us."

"Agreed" Hotaru said "So let's get to work on solving this mystery."

"Like John, you have a good sense of authority!" Shaggy explained "Like that's the best plan Scoob and I have heard so far during this trip!"

"Rhea rillant ran Rhon" Scooby barked.

"Normally we would split up" John said as Hotaru nodded towards him as if she understood where he was getting at. He turned to Chibi-Usa and stated in a teasing manner "But due to having a shrimp here."

"Hey!" Chibi-Usa shouted but then she got the joke then broke out laughing "Oh I get you now hehe."

Hotaru just smiled as she agreed with John and told her friends for him "Besides Chibi-Usa is Sailor Moon's cousin and Sailor Moon will be pretty upset if something happens to her."

"Exactly why we are sticking together on this one" John stated "Normally we would split up."

Shaggy let out a sigh "So like when are we going to call the others?"

"We can't" Hotaru said "LIke John said...Oh how do I put this so you two don't faint again. We are in a zone were cell phones don't get reception and the Sailor Senshi won't believe us when we told them we were chased by a Honey Monster."

"Like that's so true" Shaggy said "We didn't believe there was a Honey Monster" Shaggy admitted.

"So we are on our own this time" John said "So let's get to the bottom of this mystery"

"The sooner we do" Hotaru said nodding her head "The sooner we can leave this place and tell the others what happened to us."

"Like right" Shaggy said "Let's go Scoob, it's time to stop our quivering and whimpering."

"Rhea ruivering ran rhimpering" Scooby said.

The group of five began searching for clues in the haunted house.

**Rei's Temples**

The Inner Senshi, and Mystery Inc were still trying to find the answers to the huge mystery. One thing every one knew of was that things were not looking good. Velma and Ami sat together trying to find clues and on their laptops.

"Do you think they'll ever stop working on the computers?" Minako asked.

"Well maybe" Daphne said.

Just then Michiru and Haruka arrived at the temple "Is Hotaru here?"

"No" Usagi said "She's probably with John-kun!"

"Well the two were suposed to meet Chibi-Usa at the park today" Michiru said to Haruka "You remember don't you?"

"Yeah I do" Haruka said "But that was going to be a little while not for two hours now."

"They've been gone for that long?" Fred asked "That reminds me Shaggy and Scooby have been gone too. Knowing those two they probably went to eat food at some restraunt."

"That is bad" Rei stated "They'll eat that store out of buisness."

"Or that the store would have to buy more food" Minako joked "I wonder if Shaggy would eat my own food I made."

"I have a bad feeling about this" Haruka said "I feel like they might have been trapped by the enemy."

"They have" Setsuna stated "Jadeite trapped them in a forest maze that led to a small house."

"How do we get them out?"

"They are on their own" Setsuna said "They somehow found out themselves unwillingly."

"Man" Velma said "But we might be able to help them buy trying to find the area."

"Good idea" Fred said "They might think that we don't know about this thing, so that's all we can do to help them."

"I hope Chibi-Usa is okay" Usagi said after the information of Chibi-Usa being trapped in a maze settled in.

"John won't let anything happen to her" Setsuna said "Nor will he let anything happen to Hotaru, remember he's the Samurai Knight, he'll protect them with his life."

"Right" Velma stated "John will do everything in his power to help them out. I trust Shaggy and Scooby are going to put up a brave defense for them as well...Oh gosh...It's up to them to help John...Man I'm liking this less and less."

"But those two chickens can be brave right?" Rei asked.

"Yes" Daphne stated "But only when direct times are needed."

"So let me guess, unless Shaggy and Scooby don't become brave this time" Makoto began.

"John's doomed" Velma finished.

"I was afraid you'd say that" Usagi sighed.

"But who knows those two could be running out of that maze and get the others to safety" Ami said "Cause that's what Shaggy and Scooby are good at. Hey Minako remember that day at the all you can eat buffet?"

"Yeah" Minako said laughing "As soon as Shaggy got bit he and Scooby high tailed and and destroyed a wall leaving a dog and human impression in them."

Velma nodded "All we have to do is wait and hope they get out of the place.

So the groups waited.

**End of Chapter. This ends this chapter in the next chapter Chapter 18: The Honey Mystery P2. John and his friends will solve the mystery. Sorry for the late update.**


	8. Chapter 7: The Honey Mystery P2

Chapter 7: The Honey Mystery P2

Disclaimer: I do not own Scooby-Doo or Sailor Moon. I do own John.

**Before I begin this chapter I will like to announce that this update is the very first update for the year of 2010! And I'd like to thank all of my fans that have reviewed on all my stories! Thank you! And now onto the chapter!**

For once Mystery Inc was separated literally. Fred, Velma, Daphne were with most of their allies trying to solve the bigger mystery while John, Hotaru, Shaggy, Scooby, and Chibi-Usa were in supposingly haunted house. So that being said Hotaru was with her boyfriend John and best friend Chibi-Usa along with the two cowards Shaggy and Scooby-Doo were investigating the latest mystery which trapped them in there. So far where would they be.

"Like Scoob" Shaggy began "Looks like we hit the jackpot!"

"Rhea Rackpot rehehehe" Scooby said as the group walked into the kitchen of the haunted house.

"Trust you two to be thinking with your stomachs" John muttered as the group stopped in the kitchen.

"Welll we were looking for something to eat" Chibi-Usa reminded them.

"Yeah well who knows what this place has?" Hotaru told her.

Shaggy and Scooby-Doo found out the answer for her. They opened the refrigerator door and their jaws dropped to the floor. Before the two could dive into the refrigerator John and Hotaru grabbed hold of them.

"Like John let go of us" Shaggy said "So we can have breakfast."

"No," Hotaru said for John.

"Like why?" Shaggy asked her.

"It's a clue," Hotaru said "Why would a honey monster have food in a Haunted House that no one has owned for years?"

"Like you got a point" Shaggy said "Like now that you mentioned it...The food might be rotten...What a waist of food."

"Well let's continue on this mystery" John said "We'll go someplace that serves breakfast and I also don't trust this place."

"So you have that sinking feeling too" Hotaru said to him.

John nodded his head thoughtfully at her words "Well let's continue to find clues."

"So much for breakfast" Shaggy muttered "To be spoiled in another mystery during it."

"Rhea rpoiled" Scooby-Doo agreed.

"Don't worry there will be more time for breakfast" Hotaru assured them "Makoto-chan can make a good meal."

Soon before anyone could move Shaggy smelt the second greatest smell honey.

"Hey Scooby smell that? What's that smell like?"

"Rhony!" Scooby barked.

The two followed their noses and lead the group right to the Honey Creature. Seeing the creature both Hotaru, John, and Chibi-Usa froze as Shaggy and Scooby advanced licking up honey on the ground.

Once close enough to the monster's feet did the two get it. Shaggy and Scooby looked up at the Honey Creature.

"Like why must you smell so good?" Shaggy asked.

The monster growled out a response as it made an attempt to grab them but it was too slow.

"Like let's bail gang!" Shaggy said.

"Right" Hotaru said as the Honey Creature pursued them.

It wasn't long before the Honey Creature gave up pursuit and led them into another room. Where once they got in Shaggy and Scooby used every single thing including...

"What's with the bathtub?" Chibi-Usa asked.

John shrugged as he asked another question "Where did they get it in this short time frame?"

Hotaru had to admit that John was right at that question but right now they were in another room.

"Joking aside where are we?" Hotaru asked.

John carefully studied their surroundings "Looks like we are in a library."

"That's good" Hotaru said "Maybe we can find a reason why someone is here."

"Like shall we start reading?" Shaggy asked.

"Well we certainly might find a clue here" John said.

Suddenly the doors on all ends burst down and two honey creatures appeared.

"Like two Honey Creatures!" Shaggy shouted "And we're surrounded we need a miracle."

"Yeah," John stated "Now we are surrounded."

"Shall we transform?" Hotaru whispered to John.

"Theres no time" John replied silently "If these are just ordinary crooks then they will know who you really are."

"Too bad Miracles can't happen every day" Chibi-Usa said.

"Rhelp!" Scooby barked.

Just then Chibi-Usa saw an odd book "What's book about?"

She pulled it out and a trap door opened from underneath our hero's feet sending them plummeting to the ground below.

SPLASH!

Our heroes hit the soaky ground.

"Don't worry Chibi-Usa I'll save you!" Shaggy said paddling threw the water.

"Thanks Shaggy" Chibi-Usa said as he got over to her "But the water is only knee deep where I'm standing."

"Like oh so you are right..." Shaggy said he couldn't find Scooby-Doo "Scooby-Doo where are you?"

"Rover rhere!" Scooby barked out.

Shaggy looked over to where John and Hotaru were and saw Scooby-Doo.

"Like are you two okay?" Shaggy asked John and Hotaru.

"Despite a few broken ribs I'm okay" John replied.

"Same here" Hotaru said as she got up "Great just what I needed a wet skirt."

"Calm down Hotaru-chan" Chibi-Usa said "You're not the one soaking wet."

"Like at least we have escaped that surprise" Shaggy said.

"Yeah but now where are we?" John asked.

"We'll obviously we are someplace that has a little bit of water."

"Raggy rou rave rlashright" Scooby said.

"You have a flashlight Shaggy?" John asked "Since when?"

"Like, for some odd reason" Shaggy said "Minako gave it to me before we departed and she gave me something else."

"Rhea riss!" Scooby barked.

"Like Scooby that was a secret!" Shaggy said.

"She likes him" Chibi-Usa said to Hotaru who winked at her back while John justed grinned wickedly then she stated "You bet."

"Well turn the flashlight on" Chibi-Usa said "It's spooky down here and I don't like being in dark places."

"Like okay" Shaggy said he turned the flashlight on and then the dark area was now lite up.

Once lite up the group got a good look at the area.

"A river next to a hidden cemetery" Hotaru said.

"C-C-C-Cemetery?" Shaggy asked.

"Remetery?" Scooby echoed.

"Looks that way" John confirmed.

"Like that was a half miracle, who would've known a trap door under us would lead here!" Shaggy said.

"Relax you two" Hotaru said "Everything here is dead. Besides there are no such things as ghosts"

"But why would this haunted house have a trap door that leads down here?" John asked.

"Another clue?" Chibi-Usa asked.

"It could be" John said "So let's try to see what the meaning of this is."

"Right" Hotaru said "At least we get to dry off."

The group sat down next to a rock to rest and find out why a trap door was placed over a cemetery with a river.

**Rei's Temple**

The rest of Mystery Inc were still trying to figure out what had happened to the John, Hotaru, Shaggy, and Scooby. Little did they know that Chibi-Usa was with them until a car filled with Usagi's parents. Hearing the car roar by Usagi poked her head out.

"Usagi!" Mrs. Tsukino shouted "Chibi-Usa went out to meet Hotaru to see her boyfriend. She hasn't been home to eat breakfast."

Usagi looked at Fred in alarm and he read her look.

"And Usagi" Shino began he then caught sight of Fred, Velma, and Daphne "Why didn't you tell me Mystery Inc was visiting Tokyo!"

Fred walked out and shook Mr. Tsukino's hand as Usagi's father greeted him with opened arms "Well Fred what brought you and your friends here?"

"Well one of our friends John came here for a violin contest, well there seems to be tons of mysteries here so we're going to be here for a while."

"Do you know where Chibi-Usa might be?" Mrs. Tsukino asked.

"We'll you said she was visiting Hotaru right?" Velma asked.

"Yes" Mrs. Tsukino stated.

"Well she's with Hotaru" Haruka confirmed "They might've forgotten the time. If we here from them we'll tell you."

"Thank you" The worried mother said as the family drove away.

Once alone Usagi turned "Do you think she's with John, Fred?"

"If Hotaru is Bunshead" Haruka said "She is."

"We've got to find that place" Usagi shouted.

"We have to trust John" Michiru said "John will solve this new mystery. Then he will tell us what this was about..."

"What I don't get" Daphne said "Is why they didn't tell us where they were, I mean we could've helped them."

Velma had the answer "I've been trying to call them on Ami's cellphone but the phone isn't picking up any signal."

"That is the answer" Ami said "The enemy has somehow trapped them and where they are they aren't getting a signal!"

"This new enemy appears smarter than most" Luna said

"Because it is Scrappy-Doo" Velma told her "Scrappy for a dog is a smart puppy."

Daphne agreed by shaking her head yes. This was going to take forever to solve and whatever Scrappy had planned it would work if the two .

"Like I had stated" Haruka began "I'm putting my complete trust in John-kun. He'll solve this case."

"True" Setsuna said "After all he does lead Mystery Inc successfully."

"Wow!" Fred said "He'd make a great successor! He loves solving Mysteries as well as playing the violin."

"So what do we do now?" Usagi asked.

"We wait till John returns and then ask him if he found any real clues to the huge mystery that's ahead of us" Michiru said.

"Right" Usagi said "And I believe that they will find a clue into helping us out?"

**Haunted House cemetery**

John, Hotaru, and Chibi-Usa were taking turns trying to find out why someone would haunt an abandon house. John looked everywhere while Scooby-Doo and Shaggy were standing 'guard'. In their case it was acting like cowards.

Then something caught John's eye he saw something glowing in the water reaching down in the water for the shiny object while retrieving the shiny object, his hand slipped causing him to not only drop it but for the object to cut his hand. He quickly brought his hand back.

"John-kun" Hotaru shouted "Are you okay?"

"I had better days!" John said he brought his hand and showed Hotaru the deep cut.

Without warning Hotaru brought her hand towards his cut hand and inspected the injury "What did that to your hand? It looks like it cut you badly."

John pointed down into the water where the shiny substance still lay "That!"

Hotaru didn't waist time to heal his hand with her healing powers "What do you think that is?"

"Something metal" John responded to her question "Hey Shaggy I need your hand over here."

"Like okay, come on Scoob."

"Rokay" Scooby barked.

The two walked over to the river and looked down as John pointed to it "See if you can get that object."

"Like right on" Shaggy said reaching down he successfully brought the object up.

"Rhat ris rit?" Scooby asked.

"Got me" John admitted "But I've never seen anything like it."

That is when the Honey Creature appeared.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy shouted "It's the Honey Creature!"

"Come on this way!" John ordered and everyone ran alongside him only to find themselves face-to-face with another Honey Creature.

"Zoinks it's the twin Honey Creature!" Shaggy shouted "Run for it!"

He paused as the two Honey Creatures advanced on them some more and then made his mind "Like that way!"

Then the chase began. The two Honey Creatures followed the group everywhere. However the gang had trickery on their side and used it to fowl the creatures. These tricks worked well. One of these tricks was that while two were chasing Hotaru and Chibi-Usa, the girls ran into a restroom. When the two monsters got close the girls opened the door and pointed to a sign that showed that the restroom was supposed to be a girl's restroom. This worked due to the two monsters not seeing the real sign over it. The two monsters ran to chase John whom also alluded them giving the girls time to escape.

When the group was close together, Shaggy lead the group on another successful trick. The group ran into another room in the haunted house. When the two Honey Creatures advanced on door they opened it and found themselves facing doctors and nurses with Shaggy whom was dressed as a female secretary with John whom was disguised as a Janitor vacuuming the room

"Like welcome to Dr. Scooby's Office!" Shaggy proclaimed as the two Honey Creatures came over to the desk "The doctor's been expecting you two?"

"Hugh?" the two Honey Creatures asked each other.

At their confusion Hotaru and Chibi-Usa came out dressed as sexy nurses with very short skirts and nearly showing their cleavage.

"Right this way!" Chibi-Usa said as she and Hotaru pretended to be nurses "The doctor has a very high work schedule!"

Chibi-Usa lead them to Hotaru and together the two girls still pretending to be nurses took the Honey Creature's weight, and other nurse stuff.

"We'll besides that your weight is normal let's continue onto the room!" Hotaru said as she and Chibi-Usa grabbed each of the Honey Creature's arms and lead them to the nearest room where Scooby-Doo disguised as a doctor was waiting for the creatures to arrive.

"Rake ra reat!" Scooby barked.

The ghost did as they were told and Scooby ran some more checks this time as a doctor. Scooby picked up the reflex tool and with all his might slammed the tool onto the creature's legs. They responded by kicking out.

"Rormal" Scooby barked.

He checked their eye sights with a very bright light "Rormal!"

He even checked their breathing and then pretended it wasn't normal "Rot rormal!"

"What do you suggest doctor?" Chibi-Usa asked.

"Rickly, Ramphibulator!" Scooby-Doo barked.

Hotaru fetched the amphibulator and gave it to Scooby whom placed both of the pad on the two Honey Creature's chest and they didn't see Scooby turn the item on and then shocked the two Honey Creatures into unconsciousness then seeing their chance as the Honey Creature's body falls limp but not entirely dead, Hotaru, Chibi-Usa, and Scooby-Doo pushed the table out of the house and over the hill. John, Shaggy joined their friends as the two tables with the Honey Creatures went down the hill, the table hit a rock making the Honey Creatures go flying, crash into a tree limb and fall still limply into the cold water which washed them away.

"Like that went well" Shaggy said.

"Speak for yourself!" Chibi-Usa protested "I've dressed as a nurse before but nothing this sexy...My mom would have a true heart attack if she saw this!"

"This isn't the first time I dressed up as something so sexy" Hotaru said "My second mystery had me do just that when we were chased that time."

"Now" John said he noticed Hotaru and Chibi-Usa's arms were covered in honey however he wasn't the only one that saw this, for Scooby-Doo was licking Chibi-Usa's arm which was dressed in Honey "Hold it Scooby, that maybe our next clue."

"Rhat?" Shaggy asked.

"How did you two get honey all over you?" John asked Hotaru and Chibi-Usa.

"How else?" Chibi-Usa asked "By grabbing onto those Honey Creature's arms!"

"But" Hotaru began brought up her arm to her mouth "This doesn't just feel like honey."

She then tasted the honey "Taste like honey but..."

Scooby licked Chibi-Usa's arm and finished for her then made a face as he licked paper "Rit's Roney! Relicious !"

"On Chibi-Usa maybe but on my arm" Hotaru said she used her free hand and tried removing the honey glazed paper from her arm but she managed to peal some of it off but it she squealed in pain as the paper ripped her skin like tape "But honey is wax paper"

"That had to hurt" Chibi-Usa said.

"It did" Hotaru said.

John then put two-and-two together "I believe I just solved this mystery...All we need now is to set the trap.

"Like right after we lost them?" Shaggy asked.

"Yes, Shaggy" John said he turned to Hotaru "I know for certain one of these monsters has to be an enemy of your Hotaru, I guess it's time for Sailor Saturn to come forward."

"Right!" Hotaru said she raised her transformation pin "Saturn Planet Power...Make Up!"

In no time Hotaru had transformed into Sailor Saturn. Chibi-Usa held up her item "Moon Crises...Make Up!"

Soon Chibi-Usa became Sailor Chibi-Moon. John then stated as the two Sailor Senshi walked over to him "Alright gang huddle up"

They did and listened to his plan. Then got right to work forming the trap. John then explained his plan once more "Alright the two Honey Creatures will come into this room, then they will be attacked by Sailor Chibi-Moon which then they will stumbled backwards right into you Sailor Saturn where you calmly stand where you are with your glaive touching their backs. Once they had sighted you ready for the kill they will not see this rope and will trip over it. They will then roll into this huge Shower chamber where once there as the Samurai Knight I will turn the water on and then unthaw the two Honey Creatures.

"You mean strip them of their honey or wax" Sailor Saturn said .

John nodded "Now all we need is the bait."

At this everyone looked at Shaggy and Scooby-Doo.

"Like why does it always have to be us?" Shaggy wondered.

"Because you are the fastest among us" Shaggy said.

At the word fastest Shaggy and Scooby got a spare hospital bed and the two pretended like they had broken legs "Like the fall we took broke my legs I can't run"

"Ry regs rare rut roo" Scooby-Doo said plopping over in his own make shift bed.

"You two give chickens a bad name" John muttered while Sailor Saturn and Sailor Chibi-Moon sweat dropped.

"Alright how do we get the monsters here?" Sailor Chibi-Moon asked.

John sighed as Hotaru answered "Would you two do it for a box of Honey Baked Scooby Snacks? Real honey in each Scooby Snack...Makoto's lastest invention."

"Like Honey Baked Scooby-Snacks!" Shaggy said "Scooby-Snacks made by Makoto that have real honey in each one? Oh man what do you say Scoob?"

"Re'll roo rit!" Scooby said as he accepted the box.

"Like sounds good I'm with you old buddy!" Shaggy said as he joined Scooby-Doo.

The two went searching for the Honey Creatures. The two Honey Creatures were just coming up the hill. One held his head.

"Troublesome kids" the first Honey Creature stated "They might not have super powers like their allies the Sailor Senshi but they sure are smart in their trickery...Have I met my match when it comes to disguises?"

"Like yoohu!" Shaggy shouted as he stepped out of the haunted house and into the maze "Honey Creatures! We've found our way out of your maze! Once we get free we'll be bringing the Sailor Senshi to investigate this as well!"

Scooby turned to Shaggy "Re rill?"

"Like Scoob we have to make it really convincing" Shaggy explained "Besides we must thank Makoto for these delicious Honey Baked Scooby-Snacks."

"Rhea rhey rar relious" Scooby said as Shaggy fed him another share of the Scooby-Snacks.

They followed their noses and found themselves staring at The two Honey Creatures.

"Like I'm guessing they are falling for it!" Shaggy said as the Honey Creatures roared out and tried to swipe at them but the two cowards were off.

Weaving threw the maze they finally made it to the stop.

"I hear them Coming Samurai Knight!" Sailor Saturn said silently in her post...

"All right Sailor Saturn, now Sailor Chibi-Moon you know what to do" the Samurai Knight said as he got into position with a Samurai sword in his hand ready to do his part.

"Like Gang way!" Shaggy's voice sounded.

"RHELP!" Scooby's bark echoed.

Sailor Chibi-Moon saw footsteps and aimed her weapon "Pink Sugar...Heart Attack!"

Tiny hearts were floating over towards the room as Shaggy and Scooby became visible. They ducked the pink hearts as the Honey Creatures appeared taking the not so damaging but annoying attack in their heads. Backing away as planned the two Honey Creatures slammed into something that pierced their backs, they looked back to see Sailor Saturn.

"Bout time you showed up" Sailor Saturn growled raising her Glaive up high while preparing to deliver a blow "I don't like being trapped in a maze!"

The two Honey Creatures made up their minds knowing that they were staring at death in the face, and accidentally kicked Shaggy and Scooby right as they tripped over a piece of rope. Then without warning they began to roll towards Shaggy and Scooby whom only had enough time to get up before joining the tight ball. The group of four continued rolling right into the huge shower. All Shaggy and Scooby heard was the doors snapping shut trapping them inside and then hot water pored down from the shower head.

"Oh-no!" Sailor Saturn growled "Shaggy and Scooby have fallen right into our own trap for the third time.

"This time" Sailor Chibi-Moon told her "It was the monsters that did it not their actions."

"But it's working" The Samurai Knight said as he pressed a button which opened the door for Shaggy and Scooby to run out and slamming the door shut on the Honey Creatures as the trap worked well the honey on one of the Honey Creatures which was made out of wax burnt away while the other stayed on revealing the true culprit.

"Jadeite!" Sailor Saturn, Samurai Knight, Shaggy shouted.

"Radeite!" Scooby barked.

"And another one of my plans backfire" Jadeite growled "Mystery Inc has officially became a thorn in our sides!"

"Just as I suspected all along" Samurai Knight said as he appeared.

"How did you know it was me?" Jadeite asked "And aren't you related to Prince Endymion?"

"No" The Samurai Knight said "I'm the Samurai Knight, Jadeite your evil plans end here but to the first question to answer you were the only one besides us that knew of the Haunted House that made you the prime Suspect, but our first clue was that the house had food in it. Why would a Haunted House have food in it especially if the house was abandon years ago? The second clue was actually the trap door which lead us outside and into and underground cavern cemetery river why?"

The Samurai Knight held up a shiny piece of metal "I don't know what this is but this is what you were after."

Jadeite smirked as he thought _He's smart._

"But the third clue that ended the case was that your costume was made out of Wax in order to try to fool us."

"Then the other Honey Creature is" Shaggy gulped.

Sailor Saturn answered "Is the true Scrappy-Youma."

"Yes" Jadeite growled looking at the goop of honey "It was the true Scrappy-Youma but a relatively weak one it was the only one that could die by hot water melting it away."

"Like But why did he trap us?" Shaggy asked.

"Scrappy-Doo wanted me to distract you while he fulfills his true purpose and goals" Jadiete smirked "That artifact you found contains information that he wants."

"Which is why you were here" Sailor Saturn calculated.\

"And I would've gotten away with it too" Jadeite said "If it wasn't for you Medaling Sailor Senshi, Samurai Knight, medaling kids and their Dog."

"Technically you did get away with it" Sailor Saturn said as Jadeite began vanishing "Due to your teleporting ability, tell me what is Scrappy-Doo planning?"

Jadeite smiled "You might find out one of these days but not from me, since you've solved this mystery...You are one step closer in finding out what Scrappy-Doo is up to. But by the time you find out it will be too late... Scrappy and I have to say this you will lose in the end, your medaling ways will not work in the end. But since you solve this Mystery you can leave this place."

He then vanished and the forest disappeared and the group found themselves in the park.

"A hologram" Sailor Saturn said as she turned back into her human form Hotaru.

"That was smart" Chibi-Usa said as she was already back to normal "But at least we have something to show the others that there was a mystery."

John nodded "Then let's go to Rei's Temple."

The group of five nodded and made their way to the temple.

**Rei's Temple.**

Usagi was pacing "I hope John solved the mystery by now."

"Mysteries take time to solve" Velma told her "Especially when you know your group of five is the only group trying to solve the case."

Soon after three hours John, Hotaru, Chibi-Usa, Shaggy, and Scooby were at the temple. Shaggy and Scooby ran in the door.

"Like Makoto!" Shaggy said to brunette woman "You're Honey baked Scooby-Snacks were delicious! Scoob and I enjoyed them.

"Well your welcome" Makoto said "But it was all Minako's idea."

Shaggy turned to Minako "You asked her to make them for me?"

Minako nodded "I did because I can't make anything, that and I wanted you and Scooby to taste an idea I have in mind."

"Like that idea was the greatest thing I've ever heard from someone" Shaggy said to Minako "Well thank you for your consideration! You're a genius!"

"Rhea renius" Scooby barked.

Minako blushed "Well thank you, you two!"

"So where were you John?" Fred asked.

"Mystery" John replied.

"Figures" Velma said "Care to tell us about it."

"We can do more than that" Hotaru said she nudged John "Show them the item."

John obeyed and brought out the item causing the Sailor Senshi to gasp at the shiny metal object.

"It's a res erection device part" Luna said looking at it "This is getting out of hand."

"What's so bad about it?" Velma asked the black Moon Cat.

"That device when all pieces are gathered is said to grant someone else's wish" Luna said "You don't only need the device parts but you need the res erection spell"

"I don't like to sound of reseraction spell" Velma said.

"The res erection spell" Artemis began "Res erect a true enemy."

"But what does that writing say?" Velma asked looking at the shiny object's writing.

"Usually it should say what the person the res erection device part has a riddle" Luna responded "The riddle won't make since until the rest of the pieces are found."

"How many are there?" Usagi asked.

"As many as this Scrappy-Doo wants to revive."

Ami smiled at Velma "Say Velma, care to help me out trying to crack this riddle."

"You've got it!" Velma said.

The two sat down to try to make since of the writing riddle on the shiny object.

"Jadeite was the culprit again" John said after a while.

"Jadeite?" all of the Sailor Senshi shouted "Any other things he confessed."

"He said" Hotaru began "By the time we realize what Scrappy is up to it will be too late."

"Man" Fred said "I'm beginning not like this Mystery less and less each day."

John nodded sympathetically.

**Scrappy-Doo**

Jadeite returned and bowed before Scrappy-Doo. The young puppy looked down at him.

"My Lord, our plans were foiled by the combination of the Sailor Senshi, and Mystery Inc."

"Again!" Scrappy berated him "And the res erection device part?"

"In the Sailor Senshi's hands" Jadeite said.

"Mystery Inc has became an annoying problem" Scrappy-Doo said "Ever since they got here."

"What shall we do now" Jadeite asked.

"I'm making a special Scrappy-Youma" Scrappy ordered him "One that will not be effected by any of Mystery Inc's traps, we will retrieve that machine part! They must not know what we are going to res erect."

"By the way my lord" Jadeite began "Who are we re erecting?"

"You're fellow Four Kings, Queen Barrel, and Queen Matetilda!"

"In other words the true Negaverse" Jadeite said actually smiling at this "You are so evil Scrappy-Doo, and I will do what you command...This time there will be no more failures from me"

Scrappy-Doo nodded and pressed a button "Buzzerstorm rise!"

A huge insect like human Scrappy Youma appeared and bowed to Scrappy-Doo "What do you command my lord?"

"Use your swarms of flesh eating insects to not only steal the energy of every living person in Tokyo but eat them" Scrappy said "That will bring the Sailor Senshi out to battle you."

"Then what?" Buzzerstorm asked.

Scrappy-Doo began laughing cruelly "Then attack them and kill them as you have done so to so many heroes I've hired you to kill...Now who were the last ones?"

"The Sailor Starlights and their own Princess and Sailor Galaxia" Buzzerstorm said laughing cruelly "Nothing can stand up to my flesh eating insects...It's about time I finished off the Sailor Senshi for you boss. With me it's a definite win!"

"Once you're with the Sailor Senshi" Scrappy-Doo said "Jadeite and you can steal the Res erection device from Mystery Inc's clutches. Bring it to me and you'll be rewarded greatly.

"No reward is required my lord" Buzzerstom said "Consider the Sailor Senshi dead, any specific Sailor Senshi you want me to bring before I kill them?"

Scrappy nodded "Their leader Sailor Moon so I can kill her personally if you managed to knock her unconscious!"

Buzzerstorm smiled and prepared for his killing spree.

**End of chapter**

** The new chapter is up! How will the Sailor Senshi due in their upcoming new battle against this Scrappy-Youma? Find out next of Chapter 8: Buzzerstorm**


	9. Chapter 8: Buzzerstorm

Chapter 8: Buzzerstorm

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Digimon, or Scooby-Doo, I do own John, Buzzerstorm and Sailor Sun

**A/N: Starting in this chapter there is going to be a recurring guest, and it is Sailor Sun my Sailor Senshi I made up. For more information about her and her journeys with the Sailor Senshi please look at Digimoon Chronicles!**

It was one mystery after another. Usagi was getting despite, Velma and Ami the two genius of their alliance were not even close of answering the riddle. She knew Scrappy-Doo was up to no good and it didn't go well due to the fact that two members of their alliances were cowards, which sadly she was beginning to become cowardly herself believing ghost were real. Day after day, Usagi new Scrappy-Doo was preparing for the upcoming invasion and getting stronger! Like stated earlier she was getting desprite and worried about her world. Suddenly she got an idea, praying that the person she was trying to contact was not busy she reached for the phone and dialed a number hoping someone would pick up.

**Digital World main palace**

The phone was ringing and a tall humanoid monster stood looking at his fellow companion a small white cat creature that wore yellow gloves over her paws and a tail that was twice as big as her body. The two creatures were looking at one another.

"Merukimon?" the smaller cat creature stated "Should we pick it up."

"Might as well Gatomon" The taller monster stated carefully "But I think you should answer it, the Sun Goddess is busy trying to find out why the Sailor Starlight's are dead with no skin on them. She's been taking it out on those poor Bakemon."

"Poor?" Gatomon hissed "Who else shall we expect after seeing devoured bodies?"

"Good point" Merukimon stated "I might break the phone so I think you should answer it."

Gatomon nodded and picked up the phone "Hello?"

Then came a sigh from the other end "Hello Gatomon."

"Oh hey Usagi!" Gatomon shouted her name then she frowned as she continued "So what's wrong you don't sound like yourself?"

From the other end Usagi sighed "I know, I'm usually cheerful, but is the Sun Goddess there?"

Gatomon paused "Um, she's busy trying to solve a cold case"

"Man, that is not what I wanted to hear, hey it's really important could you get her for me?"

Gatomon paused "Sure you're voice is telling me something bad is happening."

She looked at Merukimon and gave him the look. The towering monster nodded as he read her look _Find the Sun Goddess, then bring her here it's urgent._

Thundering footsteps could be heard from the other end on the phone and Usagi sighed "That was Merukimon wasn't it?"

Gatomon nodded "Yes, sent him to find her, so I can hold the phone could you please hang on?"

"Yes, I can"

**Digital World Cementary**

A girl wearing the Sailor Senshi uniform was looking at the Bakemon carrying what remained of Sailor Star Fighter on one shoulder and holding a minuture Sun Staff in her hands was staring at white ghost monsters with sharp teeth. The girl wore the white shirt of the usual Inner Senshi and Outer Senshi and wore a yellow fuku with yellow boots. She had brown hair with a yellow collar around her neck, this was Sailor Sun the most strongest but rarely known Sailor Senshi. The creatures of her world which were known as Digimon dubbed her the name the Sun Goddess, their protector and queen.

The white ghost Digimon were known as Bakemon. The ghost were trembling seeing their queen.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Sailor Sun demanded as she threw the body of Sailor Star Fighter down and placing her Sun Staff at the closest Bakemon "I thought you changed you're ways!"

Bakemon that she elected spokesmon gulped "It wasn't us Sun Goddess, we swear!"

"How many times have I heard that from you?" Sailor Sun asked.

"About ten times" the Bakemon stated "But we swear it wasn't us! Besides if we did eat her then we would've roasted the body and completely eat her and not leave anything remaining.

Sailor Sun sighed their point was valid as they did eat the whole person after roasting them but that still didn't excuse them just yet and she looked at them closely "Well maybe you did roast her and heard one of the good Digimon stop by and only got to eat what you could."

That is when a brown haired boy wearing a red jacket and blue Data Squad pants entered the scene "Sailor Sun, their telling the truth! Remember including Sailor Star Fighter we've found four more more bodies that were exactly the same, Sailor Star Maker, Sailor Star Healer, their Princess and another girl that wore gold armor and golden crown!"

Sailor Sun paused "Man, that's five mysterious deaths Marcus on my turf to boot!"

"Yeah I know I'm mad as well dear" the teenaged boy known as Marcus Damon stated "But Thomas ran some scans and stated that the bodies were not even touched by the Bakemon, they looked like small flesh eating insects. In other words whatever killed them was not a Digimon at all."

Sailor Sun turned to the Bakemon as she withdrew her weapon "You're lucky the evidence came through this time! Next time if you continue to eat people and the good Digimon sees you doing it, I won't hold back. You've been warned!"

"Y-Y-Y-Yes Sun Goddess!"

Sighing since she still wasn't completely used to being called Sun Goddess she turned as thundering footsteps sounded. Sure enough she saw Merukimon!"

"Hey Merukimon any luck finding the true culprit?" Sailor Sun asked in a seldom gentle tone.

"No and the Bakemon?" Merukimon asked.

"They didn't do it" Marcus told the Digimon.

"I see" Merukimon stated he turned to Sailor Sun "Sun Goddess you've got a call, it's urgent that you answer it."

"Right" Sailor Sun stated she turned to Marcus "Please investigate this further, I will not rest until I find out what did that to them."

Marcus Damon nodded and cracked his knuckles "Right, I'll bash out the answer from anything I see. Count on it dear."

Sailor Sun walked off and with Merukimon entered the castle where once in after a five minutes of waiting, Gatomon turned to her "It's Usagi! She doesn't sound like her normal self."

Snapping out of her fool mood at the mention of a fellow Sailor Senshi and her leader to boot, Sailor Sun ran over and took the phone "Hey Usagi, it's me!"

"Sailor Sun!" Usagi breathed out "Um, what were you investigating?"

The Sailor Senshi of the Sun sighed "Just some mysterious deaths."

"Mysterious deaths?" Usagi questioned.

"Yes, the Sailor Starlights are dead."

There was a gasp and then clunk at the other end as Sailor Sun heard the phone hit the ground "What was that?"

"Tell me your joking!" Usagi demanded.

"Wish I could" Sailor Sun stated.

"If I would know better it was the Bakemon."

"That was what I just went to see" Sailor Sun stated "But thanks to Data Squad, the Bakemon were ruled out as suspects"

"Any clues?" Usagi asked.

"The only clues I have right now is that on their bodies, there are small insect marks like they were eaten alive by small insects...This means it wasn't a Digimon."

"Maybe a new Digimon that you don't know about?" Usagi asked.

"Could be, like I said, I'm investigating this cold case but it has been painfully slow with no leads."

Usagi sighed "They were one of the most strongest Sailor Senshi group any other people suffer the same fate?"

"Yeah, The Sailor Starlight's Princess was killed the same way, and this girl completely dressed in gold clothing."

There was another gasp "So whatever killed the Sailor Starlights also killed Sailor Galaxia as well. Man this is really bad."

Sailor Sun sighed "I don't know maybe whatever happened in the Digital World didn't wasn't accounted for but now since the crime was on my grounds the Digital World is dragged into this case to find that murderer before he strikes again...I think he might be after you Usagi, so watch yourself."

"Okay, I will and Sailor Sun?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you leave and come to Tokyo...We need your help."

"We?" Sailor Sun asked.

"Yeah, all of us Inner Senshi and Outer Senshi, we have a huge mystery ourselves and I'm getting desprite attacks are coming by this new enemy here and I'm getting worried about it...So can you please come to help us?"

Sailor Sun sighed "Sure, you do sound worried enough, I'll try to come as soon as I can...But it's going to take a while."

Usagi sighed "Thank you Sailor Sun, you're really a good friend to us and I know you wouldn't come here if I didn't need your help."

Sailor Sun agreed "Yeah, I have so much work I've got to get done, such as seeing this Cold Case through. We'll good-bye Usagi and once more take care of yourself until I do arrive to help you out."

"Thanks for the warning, I'll pass it down to the other girls as well if you think they'll be targeted as well."

"Seeing as four Sailor Senshi lie dead yes please do tell them to take care of themselves as well. I might be alive right now due to the fact no buddy on Earth knows about my presence...So watch your backs."

"Hmm, thank you for your warning Kari. I'll watch my back. Good-bye."

"Um, yes" Sailor Sun stated smiling "Until we meet again. Good-bye."

The Sun Goddess hung up the phone, sighing out she fell onto her knees.

"Sun Goddess?" Merukimon asked rushing over to her worried since he knew that if Sailor Sun fell onto her knees something was bad "What was that about?"

Sailor Sun turned to Merukimon and Gatomon "Gatomon you're coming with me! We must find a way back to Earth as soon as possible but before we do, we need to take some pictures of the crime scene!"

"Right Sailor Sun" Gatomon said.

Sailor Sun turned to Merukimon "You're in charge when I'm gone."

Merukimon nodded "You can count on me Sun Goddess, I will continue the investigation."

Sailor Sun turned to a Pawnchessmon "Tell Marcus Damon I'm coming to get him and not to do anything foolish."

The Pawnchessmon nodded and went off as the Sun Goddess prepared to arrive.

**Earth**

Usagi sighed laying down on her bed. The news that someone killed the Sailor Star Lights, and Sailor Galaxia was disturbing. She didn't blame her friend that she was worried about her. Sighing she reached for her phone and called Rei "Rei-chan are you awake?"

"Do you know what time it is?" Rei barked.

"I know it's midnight!" Usagi shouted "But I need you to set up a meeting after school tomorrow!...I've just got done hearing awful news!"

"Man, you are not yourself tonight" Rei said "So this thing must be bad, so yes I'll call them up and organize a meeting...Do you want Mystery Inc involved in this?"

"Yes," Usagi said "They are our allies now! They need to know whatever we know."

"Right" Rei said and then the two girls hung up and Usagi went to bed.

So a meeting was called right after school was out and everyone was at Rei's temple. John and Hotaru sat together while Shaggy, and Minako sat close to each other while Scooby lay in front of them.

"So like what's up?" Shaggy asked "Rei stated that you were not yourself yesterday night"

Usagi sighed and decided to keep Sailor Sun's identiy safe since she knew her friend was coming as soon as she could but spoke up "I've heard from an outside ally to us Sailor Senshi that the Sailor Star Lights and Sailor Galaxia have been slain."

"WHAT?" was the response from the Sailor Senshi.

"Like I thought you wouldn't care about Sailor Galaxia" Shaggy stated.

Minako sighed "Sure she was evil but she was being controlled by Chaos, so when Sailor Moon saved her by eliminating Chaos, she was purely good. But who had the strength to kill her?"

"Tell me that's not true" Ami told Usagi.

Usagi sighed "It's true alright...I've heard this from a very close friend, she and her own people managed to find the bodies of Sailor Star Fighter, Sailor Star Maker, Sailor Star Healer, their Princess and Sailor Galaxia mysteriously slain."

"Mysterious?" Velma gasped out "How so? Did your friend say?"

Usagi nodded "Yes, she said at first she thought it could've been that world's own troublemakers but quickly ruled it out since Data Squad pointed out that the evidence didn't match up to them. She says that they were eaten to death by small insect creatures."

"Like small insect monsters?" Shaggy gulped while Scooby-Doo looked like he was going to be sick to his stomach at hearing this information "Like I don't want to come across those monsters."

"Re reither" Scooby stated.

"Yeah which my friend stated that it's not a creature of her world that did it." Usagi said she looked at the Sailor Senshi and Mystery Inc "And my friend isn't as smart as Ami or Velma but she knows when something is wrong."

Rei nodded already guessing whom this friend was but kept silent "And I'm guessing she saw a pattern in these deaths?"

Usagi nodded "You bet, she's worried about all of us since the deaths were Sailor Senshi but of a different name and princess. She's calculated that this person that slain them will come after us Sailor Senshi and is giving us a heads up warning us to watch out backs."

"I'd say we have to be careful around that" Ami spoke up "If this enemy has killed four Sailor Senshi and their Princess as stated then we could be next."

Usagi looked at her friends and Mystery Inc "If anyone sees a Scrappy-Youma or Jadeite once again then don't hesitate to call any of us...If this is a trained assassin that wants to destroy the Sailor Senshi then we have to be on guard...Long enough for my friend to arrive."

"Like who is this friend?" Shaggy asked.

"And when are you expecting her?" Fred asked

Hotaru looked happy as Usagi turned to them "Oh, my friend is going to be a surprise! I won't spoil the surprise! As for when were expecting her...Well she's coming as soon as she can but with that world's technology and getting ready to leave it to come here...It's gonna take a while...But let's say this when she comes she'll be ready to answer any questions we might have when it comes down to this assailant maybe she might find out who might've been responsible for it."

The Sailor Senshi and Mystery Inc went back to work studying for school, doing Homework, or trying to solve the riddle.

"Where are you two going?" John asked Shaggy and Minako.

"We're going out to eat" Minako said "Shaggy's asked me out."

"Minako-chan be careful" Usagi warned.

"I will be" Minako said "Look after yourself."

She and Shaggy left on their date and had a wonderful time.

"You know Shaggy" Minako stated as they waited for their dinner to come "You're really sweet and all."

"Like thank you" Shaggy stated "I just wonder who this friend is...Do you know who Usagi is talking about?"

Minako sighed "I think I do know who Usagi's talking about but if she wants to surprise you then I won't blurt out who I'm thinking it maybe. If it is who I'm thinking it is, we might be able to solve this mystery quicker than we expect and stop Scrappy-Doo."

"If you say so, but not having super powers isn't helping us" Shaggy sighed out.

"I know what you mean" Minako said as the dinner arrived.

They began to eat the dinner which was two lobster dinner and one big juicy steak dinner for Scooby-Doo.

"True we've saved the world a few times" Shaggy said after a while "There was one time a true witch came back to life, and then that Black Samurai...And Scooby what else did we have that we saved the world with?"

"Rombie Island" Scooby barked the answer which sent a shiver of fear down the two's spines when he barked it out.

So the two talked a lot more and began to understand each other. That is when people began running down town screaming at the top of their lungs! Hearing this Minkao growled "Another attack! Man...Scrappy sure knows how to mess up a date!"

They then saw tiny insects catching a young girl. The girl gave out a gasp as the insects ate her alive.

Seeing this Shaggy gasped "Like I think we found our assassin"

Minako gave out another worried gasp in horror as she passed Shaggy her communicator "Call my friends quickly and give me some room to transform."

"Like right!" Shaggy said "Scoob a little help!"

Scooby-Doo sat up and the two crowded around Minako as she reached for her transformation pin "Venus...Star Power...Make Up!"

Soon Minako was Sailor Venus and she jumped out into the open where she came face-to-face with the Scrappy-Youma.

While she was looking for the Scrappy-Youma, Shaggy and Scooby paid for the bill and then ran into the bathroom where they dialed in all of the Sailor Senshi's numbers in their communicators.

"This is Rei what is it?" Rei asked answering the call.

"Rassissan!"

"Like we found your assassin, Sailor Venus just left to battle it."

"Oh man she jumped right in?" Rei demanded.

"Like yeah and..." Shaggy paused as small flesh eating insects appeared in the bathroom "RUN FOR IT SCOOB!"

"Relp!" Scooby shouted.

This did it all Scooby and Shaggy heard was Rei shouting to Usagi "Suit up Usagi-chan the Assailant has arrived!"

Sailor Venus ran down watching as people and even pets were eaten alive. She followed the trail of skeletons and found the assassin whom was laughing as if he was an insane serial killer. She gasped at the sight of it as it was commanding the smaller insects to eat any human they set upon.

"How dare you!" Sailor Venus demanded as ten elementary school kids were eaten alive.

"Oh, this is what I Buzzerstorm do best" the Scrappy-Youma said "Now as Scrappy-Doo's plan is about to unfold time to die Sailor Venus! Buzzer Wave!"

He aimed his insect hand and fired small flesh eating insects at her.

"Venus...Love And Beauty Shock!" Sailor Venus shouted.

Her attack roared out at Buzzerstorm's attack and only stopped it. She grinned but then caught sign of some more flesh eating insects coming straight at her feet. She gasped out as she tried to dodge them but one of the swarms hit her right foot eating away at her orange heal. She stepped out but Buzzerstorm shot out a blue stunning blast attack at her. The attack hit her stunning and sent her flying towards a streetlight. She hit the streetlight and fell to the ground still stunned even as Buzzerstorm raised his hand and pointed a finger at the stunned Sailor Venus "Time to die Sailor Venus! Buzzer Swarm!"

Sailor Venus gave out a gasp as buzzers appeared surrounding her body. She looked up defiantly as if she knew her time had come "I'm guessing Scrappy-Doo sent you...Even if you kill me the others will avenge me!"

She winced as the tiny insects set on her whole body she braced herself for death as Buzzerstorm stated "Enjoy your meal my buzzers. Cause that's one less Sailor Senshi to worry about!"

Sailor Venus tried to recover but the Buzzers then sank their sharp teeth into her! She wanted to scream in pain as they ripped flesh from her arms and legs but then "Fire Soul!"

A fire attack roared out towards the flesh eating insects saving Sailor Venus from the brick of death and just in time as it burned the insects away allowing Sailor Venus to get up with her arms and legs bleeding as a small amount of skin and muscle were ripped away.

She looked up and saw the other Sailor Senshi with Sailor Saturn arriving to recover her from her injuries. Once close she healed her friend all nine Sailor Senshi looked at Buzzerstorm as Sailor Moon strolled up.

"Are you the one that did this?" Sailor Moon demanded looking at the deceased bodies before eying Buzzerstorm.

"Yes," Buzzerstorm answered laughing evilly.

"I'm guessing Scrappy-Doo sent you" Sailor Mercury said "But why are you laughing we got you out numbered!"

"Haha" Buzzerstorm stated putting a hand to his face "Saves me the trouble from having to find you individually...Doesn't matter I am one of the most strongest Scrappy-Youma, it is time for me to kill all of you! Then it's onto a Buzzer feast as they will eat everyone in this city!"

"I won't let you!" Sailor Moon stated "For killing and eating people alive I can not tolerate this! I am the agent of love and justice...Sailor Moon...And in the name of the moon I shall punish you!"

At this Buzzerstorm laughed "Ha, you are nothing even if you do out number me!"

With this he charged all nine Sailor Senshi before they had the chance to call out an attack. He kicked out at an unprepared Sailor Pluto sending her flying, seeing Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune he swiped at them before they could take out their Talimans cutting them down. Sailor Saturn was lucky enough to repeal his blade with her glaive but he kicked her in the chest causing her to gasp for breathe, then he punched her before swiping at her and taking her down. Sailor Jupiter came in for hand-to-hand combat but that didn't work as he beat her in the head nearly knocking her out instantly then kicked her to a building. Sailor Mars tried to attack but he stunned her with a blast from his hand and then slashed out at her with his blade taking her down but not out. He easily took out Sailor Mercury and Sailor Venus out again with two aimed punches. Then he took down Sailor Moon with three strokes of his blade before kicking her away from him.

"He's tough" Sailor Saturn breathed out.

Watching them from afar was Mystery Inc whom gasped at the situation.

"That Scrappy-Youma is fast!" Daphne said "Not even I could brace myself for his attacks!"

They turned to see John but John had disappeared and they knew where too. John was going to protect Hotaru and was waiting for his chance to help her.

Buzzerstorm was laughing at the Sailor Senshi whom were gasping for breathe or bleeding from the slash marks.

"Now girl all together!" Sailor Moon shouted "Lend me your powers and we'll obliterate him!"

"Right!" all nine Sailor Senshi shouted.

"Mercury Planet Power..." Sailor Mercury shouted.

"Venus Planet Power..." Sailor Venus shouted.

"Mars Planet Power..." Sailor Mars shouted.

"Jupiter Planet Power..." Sailor Jupiter shouted.

"Saturn Planet Power..." Sailor Saturn shouted.

"Uranus Planet Power..." Sailor Uranus shouted.

"Neptune Planet Power..." Sailor Neptune shouted.

"Pluto Planet Power..." Sailor Pluto shouted.

At their words the eight Sailor Senshi's tiara's started to glow their correspondent colors and Sailor Moon raised her weapon.

Then together they shouted "Sailor Planet Attack!"

Sailor Moon's weapon and her friend's tiara's shot out a multi colored beam at Buzzerstorm whom watched them coming. He new what was coming their most strongest attack! He closed his eyes as the attack roared out towards him but just the girls thought they won he activated something as an explosion sounded.

"We did it!" Sailor Moon shouted.

Sailor Mercury gasped "No we didn't!"

The Sailor Senshi gasped at the sight sure enough Buzzerstorm was still alive and not even hurt!

"What?" Sailor Moon demanded "You couldn't have survived that!"

"But I just did" Buzzerstorm said as a bright blue shield appeared around him "Now take it back !"

The blue shield exploded sending the Sailor Senshi flying slamming into parked cars, buildings, and anything that wasn't moving. They gasped for breathe.

"He reflected that power back at us" Sailor Mercury stated "He's strong."

"And now" Buzzerstorm stated "Time for the finally to stun you all before my buzzers feast on your lovely flesh!"

He was about to raise his hand when a rose flew out on nowhere catching him in his shoulder and a short Samurai Sword came out of nowhere hitting his neck.

The girls looked up as saw two familiar figures.

"Samurai Knight!" Sailor Saturn shouted.

"Tuxedo Kamen!" Sailor Moon shouted.

"Maidens are not meant to be devoured alive or eaten in any way" Tuxedo Kamen stated for the Samurai Knight whom nodded "We Tuxedo Kamen and Samurai Knight will not allow this to continue."

"Oh shut up!" Buzzerstorm hissed he spread out his hands while pointing out towards the two male heroes "Buzzer Wave!"

Small insects shot out towards the two male heroes with alarming speed. The two male heroes only had enough time for the Samurai Knight to counter attack with his blade when Jadeite appeared and attacked them both by blasting them in the back.

Tuxedo Kamen looked behind him "You okay Samurai Knight?"

The Samurai Knight turned to look at Jadeite "So the coward returns."

Jadeite only had enough time to look down at Buzzerstorm "Finish the girls off, I'll deal with these two!"

Buzzerstorm nodded as the Samurai Knight and Tuxedo Kamen raced off katana or cane drawn to fight Jadeite.

Buzzerstorm turned to the Sailor Senshi whom were trying to stand up "I don't think so now where was I?

He paused as the girls fought to get on all fours and once they had succeeded grinned "Perfect, now I remember...Ion Storm!"

He spread his arms out and white clouds appeared above the Sailor Senshi's backs. Powerful lighting bolts came down from the sky nailing each of the Sailor Senshi in the back paralyzing them.

"Now to finish this!" Buzzerstorm said "Then it's onto receiving that device from your pals Mystery Inc Buzzer Swarm!"

"Not these again!" Sailor Venus shouted as the tiny insects appeared surrounding the groups and this time they were numerous.

The insects sat upon all over the Sailor Senshi with Buzzerstorm laughing as if he was an insane serial killer "Die Sailor brats! Go to hell!"

_Can't move_ Sailor Moon thought as she felt the insects eat away at her flesh _Sailor Sun...You were right...Where are you?_

_Can't end like this_ Sailor Saturn thought feeling them eat away at her own flesh.

Suddenly a flame thrower like attack rushed over the Sailor Senshi saving them from the brick of death but the price was too sever as even when the Sailor Senshi were freed they lost consciousness real easily due to blood loss and the marks on their bodies showed it.

"What?" Buzzerstorm demanded "They should be nothing but skeletons now...Who saved them?"

Mystery Inc ran over to the Sailor Senshi making sure they were alive with Velma holding a flamethrower. When no one answered Buzzerstorm turned to Shaggy and Scooby whom had taken out the reserction device and then he quickly got it Mystery Inc had created a flamethrower and they were willing to risk their lives for the Sailor Senshi "Hand over the item!"

"Like no way, not for Scrappy-Doo!" Shaggy said "We found it first!"

Fred nodded "If you want it you have to kill us!"

"That can be arranged!" Buzzerstorm shouted "Besides even when my flesh eating insects will eat you all anyway!"

He raised his hand which turned into a bee hive and pointed out "Buzzer Hive!"

Instead of one wave of the flesh eating insects three waves came at Mystery Inc. Velma held up her flamethrower and fired it but even as the flesh eating insects met the flamethower and quickly dying due to it the buzzers kept on coming.

Velma kept hold of the trigger but the attack kept on coming. Fred noticed that Velma was tiring out and knew it was only a matter of time before the buzzers settled on them. Then all of a sudden Shaggy and Scooby surprised them both by putting on marine uniforms and picked up two flamethowers on their own and gave chase as Shaggy shouted "Like this is for Minako! Let's go Scoob full power!"

"Rie, rie, Raggy!" Scooby shouted as the two pulled their triggers and fired another flamethrower blast at Buzzerstorm but just like Velma, Buzzerstorm's attack kept on coming and Shaggy and Scooby were tiring out as well

There were two crashes as both Tuxedo Kamen and Samurai Knight hit the buildings.

"John!" Daphne shouted "Hotaru needs you!"

Samurai Knight saw Sailor Saturn's unconscious and bleeding form and turned to Tuxedo Kamen "I'll do what I can to save them can you handle Jadeite alone?"

"I'll manage!" Tuxedo Kamen said as he jumped back into action.

"Fire Katana!" Samurai Knight shouted and with his Katana shooting out fire was able to help Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby but this too was not enough as Buzzerstorm easily kept his flesh eating insects coming.

"How many insects does this guy have?" Velma asked.

"Keep them coming till the Sailor Senshi get back on their feet!" The Samurai Knight said.

"Like we don't have much stamina left!" Shaggy stated "Like Scoob and I are tiring out."

"If we falter our hard work will be nothing" Daphne shouted.

"Come on Sailor Moon wake up!" Fred shouted as he made sure she was alive.

Fred and Daphne made sure the others were alive were alive but barely.

"This is the end!" Buzzerstorm shouted turning his other hand into a hive as well "You can't keep this up longer and with one more hand I'll finish this by eliminating the girls since they are the only ones that can defeat me Double Buzzer Hive!"

"Two flesh eating insect hives!" Velma reported as the Samurai Knight managed to successfully repeal the flesh eating insects with his sword but it still wasn't enough.

At the Samurai Knight's command Velma, Shaggy, Scooby advanced so that they would be able to provide some protection to save the Sailor Senshi's lives if they came around.

"You're risking your lives to protect them weaklings?" Buzzerstorm demanded.

"Oh course!" Velma shouted "We're allies and as allies we will fight you as well, with everything we have, you will not win this while we are here, we're protecting them with our own lives!"

"You should worry about yourselves!" Buzzerstorm stated "Give me the item and I'll spare your lives at the moment!"

"Never!" the Samurai Knight stated "I'll protect Sailor Saturn with my life and a Samurai's word is word. I'll give my life for her!"

"I like your words Samurai Knight" another female voice stated then a shout "Solar Flare Striker!

A solar flare came out of nowhere striking Buzzerstorm right on stopping his Double Buzzer Hive attack since both hand hives were burnt up. He took a step back as the Solar Flare did a lot of damage to him and as his hands recovered returning back to normal. This cost him as the flamethrowers from Velma, Shaggy, Scooby, hit him and a ranged version of Fire Katana attack hit him.

He backed away and recovered as Sailor Senshi wearing a yellow fuku and yellow collar holding a staff of a miniature sun appeared.

"What who are you?" Buzzerstorm asked "A Sailor Senshi want-a-be?"

"My guardian planet is the the star of light and life...I am Sailor Sun!" Sailor Sun declared.

"Oh so you are a true Sailor Senshi" Buzzerstorm stated "So now it's a pleasure to meet you."

Sailor Sun looked down at her bleeding unconscious friends then turned to the monster "So by the looks of things I was right...You were targeting the Sailor Senshi. You left five bodies in my world."

"Oh I'm sorry was that world yours?" Buzzerstorm asked her.

"I am it's Guardian and protector" Sailor Sun said "And the most strongest of all the Sailor Senshi!"

"Bring it girl!"

He paused as a teenaged boy came into view "What?"

Sailor Sun put her arm out towards the boy and the boy shouted in protest "Sailor Sun!"

"This is my fight Marcus and it's personal now. I don't want you to get involved at the moment, help my friends gain consciousness so they don't bleed to death."

Marcus nodded and backed off.

The Samurai Knight lifted up his sword but Sailor Sun stepped between him "Leave me to him...I don't like the fact that he left bodies in my world."

"Very well" the Samurai Knight said.

"You may have your rest then attack if I fail" Sailor Sun said.

"You will fail just as your friends did" Buzzerstorm declared.

Sailor Sun shifted her Sun Staff "Don't underestimate the power of the Sun."

Buzzerstorm charged her and she charged back and with ease managed to block his bladed hand.

"What?" Buzzerstorm asked as Sailor Sun matched him blow for blow.

He gave out a gasp of pain as her pace quickened and she was able to land three blows on him as they crossed. They crossed again and she sliced him again.

"How is she matching my blows?" Buzzerstorm asked.

She managed to hit him in his chest and then kick him in the same area. The force of the kick caused him to back away.

"Time for an Ion Storm!" Buzzerstorm shouted.

He attacked her with the same paralyzing attack he used on the Sailor Senshi but Sailor Sun seemed to have avoiding the attack with ease letting the lighting attack strike harmlessly on the ground or so she thought the lighting came down upon an unconscious Sailor Saturn but the Samurai Knight managed to protect her by absorbing the lighting into his sword without taking any damage himself.

"My turn!" Sailor Sun shouted aiming her Sun Staff "Solar Flare Striker!"

A Solar Flare erupted from the end of the Sun Staff and roared out towards him and he stumbled backwards as his body began to burn up from the Solar Flare Striker attack which burst on his body on fire once it hit he looked up at Sailor Sun and spoke out at her knowing that his time had come "So, in the end you won...However by the looks of things you might be the last Sailor Senshi...Mark my words Scrappy-Doo will avenge me...I hate to lose, but if I must lose I'm glad it was a girl determined to save her friends and avenge the ones I've already killed...I look forward to seeing your eyes cloud as well in the after life."

His whole body then incinerated due to the fire leaving nothing behind. Sailor Sun stood up in with a mixture of being victorious and sadness on her face.

Seeing the results of the Scrappy-Youma Jadeite turned from his fight against Tuxedo Kamen "You've won this battle, but how long can you last against Scrappy's master plan?"

Jadeite then vanished leaving Tuxedo Kamen to rush towards Mystery Inc where he saw Sailor Sun.

"Sailor Sun!" he shouted holding onto Sailor Moon's unconscious form "Please help her."

"I don't know if I have healing powers or not" Sailor Sun spoke up "But that doesn't mean I'll try to help them!"

With her Sun Staff glowing she raised it towards the true Sun and the staff started to glow like a Solar Panel. Then it sent out rays of light at the unconscious Sailor Senshi healing their wounds and preventing any more blood loss from all of them.

Lowering her Sun Staff Sailor Sun hoped she hadn't arrived too late. She was glad that she was able to heal her friend but was still worried about them even as she helped her companions into the Mystery Machine and went to Rei's temple to wait for the Sailor Senshi to wake up.

After about one hour Sailor Moon came to she rubbed her back "Man what was that thing?"

She noticed she could move "Yes, I can move again."

"So you can Sailor Moon" Tuxedo Kamen said.

"How did we win?" Sailor Moon asked "I thought we were goners for sure."

At Tuxedo Kamen and Samurai Knight's expressions as the two backed away, Sailor Sun and Gatomon appeared causing Sailor Moon to gasp standing up and running over to her friend then she hugged her friend "Sailor Sun!!!Gatomon!!!"

The shout was so strong that it made the other Sailor Senshi regain consciousness and gasp out.

"Is it really you?" Sailor Saturn asked looking up in disbelief then she smiled as she rubbed her eyes, made out Sailor Sun, ran over to her and gave her a hug "It is you Sailor Sun!"

"In the living flesh" Sailor Sun stated as Sailor Mars and Sailor Pluto gave her a welcoming hug back.

"What happened?" Sailor Venus asked.

Sailor Sun turned to Shaggy and Scooby "These two helped stall Buzzerstorm along with Velma and the Samurai Knight long enough for me to arrive to help you out."

"Really you did that for me?" Minako asked Shaggy.

"Like yeah, I've never really been in love with someone before, but that feeling John had when he becomes the Samurai Knight, went into me and Scooby and we tried to help you girls out."

"Thank you Shaggy" Minako stated then she paused "Wait a minute you like me?"

Shaggy nodded "If that is what love means"

Minako nodded back and wrapped her arms around him kissing him before speaking "Yes, and I love you too Shaggy-kun."

She looked down at Scooby-Doo and kissed him on the nose "You are a brave dog after all. When you put your mind to it."

"Raw!" Scooby said blushing "Rooby roo!"

"Then what happened?" Sailor Mercury asked as Mystery Inc and Sailor Senshi burst out laughing at Scooby's remark.

"I defeated him" Sailor Sun stated.

"You sure were fast Sailor Sun" Fred said "How'd you get that fast?"

"My power varies depending on what level I was in, in my world monsters are rated as levels."

Shaggy and Scooby gulped at the word monsters but Sailor Venus gave out a laugh "Don't worry you two...Sailor Sun isn't a monster! She's completely human and just like us is a Sailor Senshi reincarnated from the Silver Millennium! And while she transforms she's equal to a Champion Level Digimon, which are tough to fight one-on-one."

"Hold on a second a tenth Sailor Senshi with the powers of our very own Sun?" Velma asked causing Sailor Sun to give out a nod in response and causing Velma to ask out "Where were you during the festival?"

"Sadly I can't leave my world I'm the Guardian of because of the festival unless Sailor Moon asks me too. That and no one knows about me."

Sailor Moon nodded "She speaks the truth, Sailor Sun can we tell them about your world?"

Sailor Sun nodded "Sure but who are they?"

"They are Mystery Inc" Sailor Saturn said "There good at solving mysteries."

"So much time has passed between this world and my world, it's not even funny" Sailor Sun muttered out she turned to Sailor Moon and asked out "So why'd you ask me to come here?"

"We need your help Sailor Sun" Sailor Mercury said "Mystery Inc is an ally to us, they are helping us to solve this huge mystery."

"Huge mystery?" Sailor Sun asked.

"Yes, you might want to sit down" Sailor Moon said "It's a long story and I'm sure you have long stories too."

Sailor Sun sighed sitting down as Mystery Inc and the Sailor Senshi told her everything.

"So will you help us?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

Sailor Sun crossed her arms and pressed an arm under her chin as if thinking of the answer then after a while she nodded "Eventually this Scrappy-Doo will find out about my world and try to get it, so I will help you out. You're going to need me for today I doubt you'd make it if I hadn't arrived to help out."

"She's right" Sailor Mercury said hanging her head "If it wasn't for Sailor Sun coming right then, we would've been destroyed and so would Mystery Inc. The world would already be in Scrappy-Doo's hands."

"So like we told you everything so care to tell us about your world?" Shaggy asked.

Sailor Sun nodded "Yes, but you must promise not to tell anyone about it."

"Out lips are sealed" Fred assured her "Now could you please show us who you truly are before you tell us about your world?"

Sailor Sun nodded "Might as well."

She closed her eyes and deactivated her transformation revealing a teenaged girl with brown hair wearing pink shirt and white shorts along with a camera around her neck with pink shoes. At this her friends also de transformed back to their human selves.

"My name is Kamyia, Kari" the girl said "And now pay close attention cause I'm only going to explain what my world is to you once."

"She means it" Hotaru sighed to John.

So Mystery Inc learned about the Digital World, Sailor Sun's world. They learned of the Digimon which as an example to show them Gatomon was a Digimon. They wanted her to show them Digivoulvtion but she refused claiming that she has to be in a battle for her to Digivoulve Gatomon. In the end Mystery Inc shook her hand and accepted her help. Kari was now back in the Real world to save it from Scrappy-Doo but will it be enough?

**Scrappy-Doo**

"Master, Buzzerstorm has been slain" Jadeite reported.

"Those darn Sailor Senshi?" Scrappy-Doo asked.

"No by one of the Sailor Senshi I've forgotten about, I had two masters Queen Barryel and Zoulg, luckily that one was clone of me, I'm the real me."

"Okay, so who is this Sailor Senshi you've forgotten about?" Scrappy asked.

Jadeite showed him a picture in Queen Baryel's Crystal Ball "Her name is Sailor Sun, and she's the most strongest Sailor Senshi, stronger than Sailor Moon."

"I see" Scrappy-Doo said as Jadeite explained everything his Clone had seen and heard of "So why is she hear now? Why is this 'Sun Goddess' here now if she protects this Digital World?"

"She's a Sailor Senshi" Jadeite explained "She maybe loyal to the Digital World but she's also Loyal to Sailor Moon whom is the true leader of the Sailor Senshi. If Sailor Moon ordered her to come, she'd come. If not she stays in the Digital World...She's very strong and is going to be our hardest obstical...Shall we continue our operation or disband it?"

Scrappy-Doo sighed "Continue it! I must conquer the world even if Sailor Sun is here. We have to think of a way to destroy her. Jadeite find the other piece to the reserection device."

"Right away my lord."

Jadeite bowed down to Scrappy-Doo and left with Scrappy-Doo turning to his ball and viewing Sailor Sun then he viewed the special Makluan Rings he had stolen from the Mandarin so that he could become the said being.

"Let's see you try to beat me when I have all five rings" Scrappy-Doo said looking at Sailor Sun then he began to have a plan.

"Time for me to get another mystery for Mystery Inc, this time Sailor Sun will meet her match."

Scrappy-Doo prepared to bring Sailor Sun down to her knees.

**End of Chapter**

** This chapter is over! Finally yes I did steal some ideas from the Ironman series such as the Mandolin but I needed a way to make Scrappy-Doo more stronger. But anyway as stated for more information on Sailor Sun whom I've taken out of another fanfic I wrote, please read Digimoon Chronicles, it will explain how Kari Kamyia became Sailor Sun, and what her past was like. So anyway who will win in the showdown in the next chapter. Chapter 9: Mandarin Scrappy vs. Sailor Senshi**


	10. Chapter 9: Mandarin Scrappy vs SS

Chapter 9: Mandarin Scrappy vs. Sailor Senshi

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Digimon or Scooby-Doo, I do own Sailor Sun, and John

**A/N: I messed up in the last chapter while introducing Sailor Sun. Sailor Sun has a pink collar not a yellow one...It amazes me how much you forget when you haven't included a character from another crossover series for a while. So now that I've announced the correct collar color for Sailor Sun, it's onto the story.**

It was a fine Monday morning. Usagi Tsukino felt better now that Kari had arrived to help them out. Kari had spent the whole weekended with her leader. During the weekend the girls talked to each other getting themselves 'caught up' with each other. Usagi had to admit Kari was already, not only a guardian of the Digital World but it's true Queen. Usagi had talked to her more deeply on the situation with Mystery Inc and Kari agreed with Usagi claiming that they would need Mystery Inc's help. Now that is was Monday, Kari had to now start acting like a normal girl and go to school. Not that she already did that.

Gatomon had been accepted as a temporary pet to the Tsukinos and acted like Luna for the most part. Hearing the alarm Kari got up from her bed and stretched she looked down and smiled as Gatomon was curled up right on her make shift bed that was on the dresser drawers. Kari stretched one more time and after getting a nice shower got her clothes on. Combing her hair she kind of suspected that Shino, Usagi's brother had a slight crush on her. Not that it really surprised her that he did. It was always like that for her. Finally she got up and placed the camera around her neck and walked into the room waiting for Gatomon to wake up.

Kari giggled as Gatomon mumbled and swiped out at the air as if it were a fish "I got ya fishy!"

Fortunately the movement was too great causing the Digi-Cat to fall from the dresser drawer luckily Kari caught her. Feeling her hands Gatomon woke "Whoa I nearly fell off drawer. Man I was so close of catching a fish."

Kari giggled slightly putting her Digimon on the ground she looked outside "It's good to be back home."

Gatomon nodded "For you maybe Kari, but I'm not. But at least I can go fishing."

Kari burst out laughing, she had never laughed so much since she had first met Usagi. Getting up she walked down stairs and was greeted by Usagi's father "Hey Kari, sleep well?"

"Yes, I did Mr. Tsukino"

Mrs. Tsukino, Usagi's mother had been really sweet to Kari the moment Usagi introduced them to each other."

"Well you're up early" Mrs. Tsukino said.

"I guess it's what I get for getting used to it" Kari said looking down at Gatomon whom winked at her _Yeah your always wake up early __due to work Kari_

"If only Usagi would wake up" Mrs. Tsukino said "On time."

"I'll wake her" Kari said she turned to Gatomon and winked at her.

_Nice to see the Sun Goddess actually being happy for once_ Gatomon thought _Seeing her happy makes me feel ha__ppy._

She walked alongside her partner whom walked into Usagi's room. Seeing the Digi-Cat's white ears made Luna look up. Stretching Luna walked over to them "Hey Kari, I haven't seen you since we last left the Digital World. How many years has it been in there?"

"Five years" Sailor Sun said "Time is still faster in the Digital World. That's one thing I've been wanting to ask Setsuna for advice for."

"It's been three years since you left" Luna said "You sure you want to go to school today?"

Kari sighed "It's been a while since I went to school. Though Thomas has been acting like my private tutor. Something that Marcus stated was Commander Sampson's doing."

Taking a pale of ice cold water, Kari smiled at Gatomon whom smirked back, the two poured water all over Usagi's body.

Waking instantly Usagi jolted up right "I'm up! I'm up!"

She looked around completely soaked and wet from head to toe "Kari...Why'd you do that?"

"Ever look at your alarm clock?" Gatomon asked the answer.

Still soaking wet Usagi turned and gasped "Oh man! I'm almost late!"

"You would be late" Luna muttered "If it wasn't for Kari."

Sighing Usagi turned and deathpanned "You better watch your back Kari, I'll get you back for this."

"Oh I've had the same thing happen to me Usagi so it really doesn't bother me" Kari admitted "Tai did that a lot to me sometimes I was completely nude, but it was a brotherly, sister thing, we had."

So after this Usagi and Kari had breakfast and headed off to school. Gatomon stayed with Luna and Artemis to talk about her adventures. Once the girls had gone the three cats climbed up a nice shady tree to talk to each other.

"So Gatomon, welcome back" Artemis said to her.

The Digi-Cat grinned "Thank you."

"How's Merukimon?" Luna asked.

"Oh him? He's a good fellow...Though he makes me do all the hard work such as answering phones."

"What about him?" Luna asked.

"He usually gets the fun jobs such as finding the Sun Goddess and investigate cold cases."

"So are you up to solving Mysteries?" Artemis asked.

Gatomon sighed sitting down on a branch and waving her foot paws "You bet! I don't have any experiences in doing this but I'll do my best to help."

Artemis had a gleam in his eye "Say, how about you two ladies and I go fishing."

"Good idea" Gatomon said "I've been itching for such a trip."

"Should've seen that coming from you Gatomon" Luna sighed "Kari wasn't the only one hearing you talk in your sleep about fishing."

"Hey a cat's gotta do what a cat's gotta do" Gatomon purred.

"You're right so let's go down to the closest stream" Luna suggested.

So the three cats made their way to the closest stream

**Mystery Incredible**

Shaggy had definitely changed a little bit from being a coward although it had to have been with Minako. The two had confessed to each other that they liked each other. Shaggy was determined to save her life just as John donned the identity of the Samurai Knight to protect Hotaru. Sighing he came up with a super cool to protect Minako. He wasn't about to ask John for help unless he really needed it. Besides John was probably busy practicing his violin or being with Hotaru. Shaggy, Velma, Fred, and Daphne released that when he was around Hotaru, John could easily help the team out in solving mysteries was it because of their love or was it because enemies knew that at the sight of Sailor Saturn,, it meant death to them. They suspected it was a combination of both.

Shaggy was taking turns trying to done a super hero identity to protect Minako.

"Like Scooby-Doo how about Armormask!"

"Rehehehe" Scooby barked out laughing at Shaggy's costume.

Shaggy basically wore nothing but armor and a mask which caused the dog to burst out laughing.

"Like I guess that's a no."

"Or how about Star Magician!" Shaggy stated.

Scooby-Doo just looked at Shaggy's costume, he had a magician's hat on with a magician's wand in one hand. He wore a blue wizard robes along with a blue cape with white stars on it.

"Rhat's rood" Scooby barked "Rhat robut re?"

"Like well, let's see" Shaggy said burring into clothing "How about my loyal assistant Star Dog!"

With those words he put a black and white mask over Scooby's eyes then made Scooby's costume which was a blue dog sized spandex (If people could invent a spandex for dogs) then put the same blue cape with white stars.

"And like walla" Shaggy stated twirling a mirror around "Have a look Scoob, your a handsome devil"

Scooby looked at himself his eyes perked up and he started to pose in the mirror "Rour ra renious Raggy"

"Like now" Shaggy stated picking up a star wand "Now all we need to do is talk to Sailor Sun and ask her for some star power."

"Rhea rar rower!"

"What are you two up to?" Velma asked she looked puzzeled at first then burst out laughing "Oh man, hey John you've gotta see this! Heck come as the Samurai Knight!"

John placed down his violin "Did Shaggy and Scooby get stuck in the door way again?"

"No, but trust me you've gotta see this!"

"Alright I'll look again" John stated he donned his the armor of the Samurai Knight and walked into the room and saw Shaggy and Scooby.

"Dressing up for Halloween Shaggy and Scooby?" Samurai Knight asked.

"Like no way Samurai Knight, please call me the Star Magician and my loyal counter part, Star Dog!"

"Actually Sounds like a good name for you two and I like it" Samurai Knight.

Velma smiled at Shaggy and Scooby "Well now, why are you two like this? I mean I understand the Samurai Knight but why you two."

"Like same as the Samurai Knight, I want to do something to protect Minako. I mean I really haven't felt that I loved someone for a long time. Somehow I feel like she's the one."

"Rhea rumber rone rirl" Star Dog barked.

The Samurai Knight found himself smiling at the two "Good answer you two. And may I ask this. Are you two prepared to give everything you've got to protect her...Once you start fighting to protect someone their no backing down."

Hearing this Star Magician and Star Dog looked at each other with worried looks would they be willing to die for Minako? That was a hard decision but they finally agreed "Yes, Samurai Knight, now if only I had a long range weapon attack like your short sword or the rose from Tuxedo Kamen."

The Samurai Knight looked at Velma whom in return knew what he was getting at. She went out to the Mystery Machine and brought out shrikens "Use these Shaggy, these would look like you are throwing Stars but you'll need practice to throw them well."

"Like what about Velma?" Shaggy asked "I mean the Sailor Senshi have super powers, John is the Samurai Knight, Scooby-Doo is Star Dog, and I am the Star Magician, but are you Fred, and Daphne going to do if the Sailor Senshi need our help?"

Velma held up her a gadget "I've made my flamethrower into this gadget here! By pressing this button" she pressed the button and it unfolded into her flamethrower "It transforms into my flamethrower with unlimited supply of fire! With this I can help them out by fighting with it."

"Okay but what about Daphne and Fred?" Samurai Knight asked.

"They will take your flamethrowers you used in the battle against Buzzerstorm yesterday. Trust us we are going to be prepared for anything."

"Like thanks Velma" Star Magician stated keeping the Shriekens in his pocket "Like watch this Hocus Pocus!"

With those magical words flowers appeared out of the wand "Like maybe I do have magic wasn't counting on that."

"That will make your Shriekens even more better" the Samurai Knight said.

So Shaggy became the Star Magician and Scooby became his canine assistant Star Dog!

**Meanwhile with the three cats.**

The three cats had eaten at least thirty fish.

"You're a good fisher cat" Artemis moaned "Where'd you learn to fish like that?"

"Palmon" Gatomon said.

The three cats had enough food for the day and left the area for Gatomon was patently waiting for Kari to get out of school. After about an eight hour day Kari finished school and just like the other Sailor Senshi went to Rei's temple. There she studied for school not knowing how long she was going to stay there. Fred, couldn't help but notice a distant relationship between the girls. Kari seemed to get along well with Hotaru, Rei, Usagi, Setsuna which he couldn't find any reason why anyone would seem to be friendly to her. But Ami, Minako, and Makoto seem friendly but Fred couldn't help but know there was something bothering them. He wasn't the only one.

"Like Minako aren't you happy Sailor Sun is here to help us."

Minako nodded "Yes, but let's just say in our past we are divided still do to it, Kari held the Digital World a secret and basically Ami, Makoto and I didn't see why it was like that, but now we do. I guess since it was that way in the past we are like this today, but yeah I'm happy she's here."

John nodded "Sure the past makes since but I'm getting worried."

Kari turned to Ami "Any luck on the riddle."

Ami sighed "No, maybe you can look at it and try to understand it."

Kari nodded and took the object and inspected it "No use, not even with my time in the Digital World, there is no way not even I can make out this writing but I do know who can...Gatomon."

"Coming Kari" Gatomon said as she walked over to inspect the object she narrowed her eyes as if reading the writing "No wonder none of you can make heads or tails out of it...It's written in Digimon writing. Only a Digimon knows how to read it."

"Can you make word of it Gatomon?" Ami asked the Digi-Cat.

The Digi-cat paused and nodded "You bet it says this resection device piece requires to reserct an evil queen, that one that was responsible for the genocide of the Sailor Senshi."

At this Ami gasped "No way Queen Barreyl."

Gatomon paused "No, I don't know how this Queen Barreyl is Kari."

"Um she probably wouldn't know who Queen Barreyl is" Ami said she turned to Kari whom understood "Due to protecting the Digital World and all."

"Yeah sadly Queen Barreyl doesn't ring a bell" Kari admitted.

"Well she was one of the Negaverse leaders" Ami admitted "And the Genocide must mean that she lead that fateful army attack against us."

"So this Queen Barreyl Scrappy-Doo is trying to reserect" Usagi sighed she turned to Kari "I was right, we are going to need your help...If he succeeds then we'll be in trouble."

"I am a Sailor Senshi" Kari stated "Even if I do live in the Digital World most of the time now, but I will fight against Queen Barreyl."

"Last time" Usagi stated "I had to use my Silver Crystal to defeat her."

"This time" Kari told her "I will fight her alongside you...No matter whom I fight against."

"Thank you Sun Princess" Usagi said exposing Kari's origin and the girl sighed out "Didn't see that one coming...I haven't heard that word for years."

Gatomon nodded "Well you are the Princess of the Sun, Kari." then she got back to work "This resection Device says that Queen Barreyl's the main person...It says something about the four kings too."

"Like Four Kings?" Shaggy asked "What are those a rock band?"

At the joke Scooby and Shaggy burst out laughing.

"As much as Shaggy's jokes go, that really wasn't bad" John admitted causing Hotaru to chuckle slightly as Kari turned to her "So I'm guessing someone found true love?"

Hotaru blushed "You bet, I've known John since we were kids,"

Kari smiled "I approve of this match up."

"Say Kari" Minako stated "How and you and your man going?"

"He's proposed to me" Kari said blushing.

"Nani?" all of the Sailor Senshi asked causing the Sun Princess to blush further "Yep you heard me right."

"And what did you say?" Usagi asked her.

"I said yes" Kari said.

"Lucky girl!" Minako said nudging her in the ribs with her elbow "Invite me to your wedding."

Kari sighed "Sure."

"Really?" Usagi asked excited "Plan to tell us how he proposed to you?"

Kari smiled "Sure. Gatomon was with me at the time."

Gatomon grinned "One of your greatest moments."

Kari smiled "Well sure."

_**Flash Back**_

_ Kari was Sailor Sun as always when she set foot out of the Digital World. She was working on trying to mantine peace between an O__rgemon and Leomon trying to stop them fighting needlessly. The Orgemon insisted that this was how it was between him and Leomon and nothing was going to change that not even the Sun Goddess's will. It was then Marcus came along demanding an apology to th__e girl that was that world's protector. There erupted a battle which Sailor Sun defeated Orgemon with ease no surprise there. She held her Sun Staff at his throat "Say it and I'll spare you."_

_ "S-S-S-Sorry Sun Goddess" Orgemon said "But you can't expect__ evil Digimon to be nice to good Digimon, it's our nature."_

_ "True" Sailor Sun stated with her weapon at his throat "But while I'm around unless you want a trip to the Dark Ocean..."_

_ "No, please anywhere but there" Orgemon said remembering that she did __send him there one time as punishment for trying to kill a young kid that had accidentally wandered into that world._

_ "Okay then you must get along with Leomon" Sailor Sun said she failed to see what happened next another Orgemon was there and he raised h__is club to kill Sailor Sun. Luckily that was when Marcus Damon shouted "Sailor Sun...Duck!"_

_ Sailor Sun ducked and the Orgemon she had been talking was hammered right in the face and taken down for the count. The Orgemon that had nearly been successful __turned back his image to form Devimon._

_ "Missed you Sun Goddess" he snarled._

_ "Yeah well, now I know who's responsible for everything in this area" Sailor Sun said "You."_

_ "It would've been mine if you hadn't figured it out now Sun Goddess you will __die!"_

_ He slashed out at Sailor Sun but Sailor Sun rolled out of the way avoiding his grasp. She was about to aim her weapon when Devimon lashed out again knocking her weapon out of her hands "Now feel this Touch of Evil!"_

_ "Watch out Sailor Sun!" Gatom__on shouted rushing over to her partner._

_ He unleashed his attack upon Sailor Sun. Sailor Sun braced herself for the attack to hit and once it did she was able to hold her ground. He slashed out at her in an attempt to slice her in half but that is when __Marcus came down punching Devimon right in the face saving Sailor Sun from the brick of death. _

_Devimon was too slow to recover and Marcus not only was able to get a D.N.A Charge but also give Sailor Sun her weapon "You okay dear?"_

_ "I will be" Sailor __Sun said getting up "It'll take more than that to take me down."_

_ Marcus raised his Digivice his D.N.A Charge in hand "Agumon it's time to take this master evil Digimon down...Ready?"_

_ "Go boss!" Agumon shouted._

_ "D.N.A Charge!" Marcus shouted._

_ "Agumo__n, Digivoulve too...GeoGreymon!"_

_ GeoGreymon appeared and together Sailor Sun, Gatomon and GeoGreymon defeated Devimon. After the fight Marcus lead Sailor Sun to an abandoned room in the castle._

_ "Thanks Marcus" Sailor Sun stated._

_ He grabbed onto her __and held her tightly and wrapped his arms around her "Sailor Sun, you are always awesome tackling those evil Digimon, I don't want to ever lose you."_

_ "You won't" Sailor Sun stated._

_ "Hey Sailor Sun can you revert back to your human self" Marcus asked._

_ Sailor Sun took one look around, the room was dark enough only the moonlight provided enough light. Sailor Sun nodded and turned back to Kari._

_ "Kari" Marcus said "It's been awhile since I saw your true face and uniform."_

_ "Sure has" Kari admitted "But__ why are we here?"_

_ She paused as he knelled down to her and opened a ring box with a beautiful silver ring "Kamyia, Kari after these three years of dating, you were the only girl meant for me." she was about to speak up but he silenced her placing a fing__er at her lips "Let me finish."_

_ "You would make me the happiest guy in the world and Digital World...So I'm asking you to be Mrs. Kari Damon"_

_ Kari paused had it really been that long since they were dating, it had been she was sixteen years old now and__ really didn't visit her mother since her brother had died (__**Look to Digimoon Chronicles**__) and she really stayed in tack in the Digital World. So she smiled and wrapped her arms around him and he saw tears in her eyes, it wasn't tears of sorrow as he had wh__en he first met her but tears of joy. She jumped up and he caught her as she announced her decision "Of course I'll marry you Marcus."_

_**End of Flashback**_

"Kawaii!" all the girls shouted.

"Like, John, what does Kawaii mean?" Shaggy whispered to John

"Cute" John said "Girls usually use it all the time."

Hotaru nodded "Well it was about time and since she hasn't seen her family for a while, she might as well spread the news to them."

"Actually" Kari admitted "I've visited my mother and father and told them what had happened to Tai. How he died to protect me. They knew he would do just that. I also told them about my decision to marry Marcus and they've agreed to it."

"That's so good so when are you marrying?" Hotaru asked her.

Kari turned to her fellow friends "Whenever this adventure is over."

"Good answer Kari" Usagi said patting her friend on the back "Now if only my Mamo-chan proposes to me."

"He will in time" Kari replied she turned to John and Hotaru "Just as John and Hotaru will marry."

Hearing this Hotaru squealed in delight "If John proposes to me now...I'd say yes!"

Kari smiled leaning her head back in her chair knowing that Setsuna's prediction of the future for Sailor Sun was coming true. Setsuna predicted that Sailor Sun would be the first Senshi married by Marcus Damon.

She was pleased for her powers and even Gatomon agreed on the match up. The Digi-cat purred "Soon you'll be having a child."

Kari sent her a look "I wouldn't go that far right now."

So after John, Scooby-Doo and Shaggy excused themselves did evil decided to strike.

"Girls!" Setsuna shouted "Jadeite's been spotted down town! Uranus and Neptune are on their way to fight him!"

"Alright girls!" Usagi shouted time to go she watched as Mystery Inc got ready too "You sure you want to come with us?"

Fred nodded "We are allies Usagi, we will help you out."

Soon the girls had transformed into their Sailor Senshi selves and all ten of them cornered Jadeite, Jadeite just smiled as he brought out another part of the Resection Device "Uh-oh" Sailor Mercury said she turned to Gatomon "What does that say?"

"One of the other Four Kings" Gatomon answered "The four King of the stars"

"Nephrite" Sailor Mars stated.

"We won't let you get away!" Sailor Moon shouted.

Jadeite smiled as he snapped his fingers and huge robots shaped like Scrappy-Doo appeared "Scrappy-Youma aren't the only things Scrappy-Doo can assemble, introducing to you Scrappy-Bots."

"Okay" Sailor Moon asked as the robots split up.

Jadeite smiled "I have a piece of what Scrappy-Doo wants, but as you can see there are three five Scrappy-Bots. They are searching for the remaining pieces including the one in your possession"

Sailor Moon took her time for orders "Sailor Mars your with me! We'll take on the Scrappy-Bot that is going north of Tokyo!"

"Right!" Sailor Mars said nodding.

"Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus you two are together take the one going south!" Sailor Moon ordered.

"Right" Sailor Mercury and Sailor Venus shouted.

"Sailor Pluto you're with Sailor Jupiter take the one that is going to the east!"

"Right!" Sailor Pluto said as Sailor Jupiter nodded.

"Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune!" Take the one that's going west!"

"Sailor Sun, Sailor Saturn?"

"Yeah" Sailor Sun asked for her friend.

"Take the last one that's going Southwest to us!" Sailor Moon ordered "We can't let him get away with this!"

Jadeite chuckled but unaware that Mystery Inc had their own plan. Fred ordered them to hurdle up "Okay gang" Fred began "We know where John, Shaggy, and Scooby-Doo are going to go...Now we have to make sure we get that resection piece to outside...While the girls are taking those robots on."

"Agreed" Velma said she took one last look on Jadeite whom was watching the Sailor Senshi leaving to fight their Scrappy-Bots she tipped toed behind Jadeite whom was smirking and slapped a transfer device on him as she attempted to grab the device part.

"You Mystery Inc are thorn in our plans" Jadeite sneared watching Velma whom backed away.

"Yes, we are, we will not let you take over our world" Daphne said.

"Catch me if you can" Jadeite sneered as he vanished.

Fred caught Velma's wink "Shall we give chase in the Mystery Machine?"

Velma nodded as she went in the back of the Mystery Machine and began watching the signal once clear she gave him the thumbs up "Right nice and slowly that chip I placed on him will give up his exact location."

"Too where?" Daphne began as Fred started up the Mystery Machine.

"That's what we are going to do" Velma suggested "We might not be able to achieve the device but maybe we could track him to the hideout and find out what Scrappy-Doo is planning."

"Right" Daphne said "And we have to be careful we get in as soon as we can we get out, without John, Shaggy and Scooby with us we can't split up."

"Agreed" Fred said "But I'm glad Shaggy and Scooby are showing some back bone..."

"Think again" Daphne said looking for a whole box of Scooby-Snacks."

"They took every box of Scooby-Snacks" Daphne said.

"Well at least they are now true to their word" Fred said "We know they wouldn't do anything for Scooby-Snacks but I guess they are now for more courage as they face off against the foes that try to kill his girl."

"Right" Daphne said "Step on it Freddie!"

Fred stepped on the gas peddle and the Mystery Machine tore off after Jadeite's signal.

**Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars.**

The two followed their Scrappy-Bot which was bent on destruction as it tried to find the other pieces to the reserection device!

"Fire Soul!" Sailor Mars shouted.

Her attack hit the Scrappy-Bot but didn't stop it's charge though it did damage to it.

"Alright then" Sailor Moon spoke up "Silver Moon...Crystal Power...kiss!"

Her attack roared over to Scrappy-Bot but like Sailor Mars's attack damaged it but didn't stop it's charge!

"Man nothing!" Sailor Moon shouted.

Finally the Scrappy-Bot whirled around raising it's hand and slamming it down on the girls! However they dodged as Sailor Mars turned to Sailor Moon "Duhh, we need attacks that damage not purify"

The Scrappy-Bot tried to attack once more this time succeeding in smashing Sailor Moon against the building.

"Sailor Moon!" Sailor Mars shouted but a kick sent her sprawling as well.

**Tuxedo Kame****n, Samurai Knight, Star Magician and Star Dog**

"What are those girls doing?" Tuxedo Kamen asked "Don't they know in order to defeat Jadeite they need to stick together?"

"They look like they are trying to take on those huge robots" the Samurai Knight said gripping his small sword waiting for his chance to protect Sailor Saturn.

"Like they look like Scrappy...So shall we call them Scrappy-Bots?" Star Magician asked.

"Rhea, Rappy-rots!" Star Dog barked.

"This is bad" Tuxedo Kamen stated as he saw Sailor Moon get squashed "I'm going in!"

The Samurai Knight nodded "Right."

"Not so fast!" a voice sounded.

Everyone turned to see a black armored Samurai wearing ten rings, five rings on each hand.

"Who are you?" Tuxedo Kamen asked.

"I am the Mandarin" the strange figure stated "All that oppose the Mandarin in his destiny shall be destroyed."

"Good to know" the Samurai Knight said drawing his Katana.

Tuxedo Kamen drew his cane while Star Magician and Star Dog got ready to attack as well.

"Such ignorance" the Mandarin stated "But very well!"

One of the Mandarin's rings activated as the male heroes charged him. Tuxedo Kamen was the closest and the Mandarin vanished causing Tuxedo Kamen to miss his target. The Mandarin appeared right behind Tuxedo Kamen whom was trying to figure out what had happened. The Mandarin watched as Star Magician ran into the Mandarin along with Star Dog, both of which collapsed.

"Like Tuxedo Kamen behind you!" Star Magician shouted as he and Star Dog lost consiousness.

Tuxedo Kamen only had enough time to turn around as the Mandarin fired a blast out of the other ring this one was a spinning Fire Attack which hit Tuxedo Kamen in his chest causing him to go flying hitting his head on the building's wall making him lose consiousness.

Luckily Star Magician and Star Dog easily regained consiousness as they joined the Samurai Knight.

"You two go" the Samurai Knight ordered as his Katana clashed onto the Mandarin's armored glove "I'll keep him busy. You Star Magician must warn you girl about this guy."

"But like what about you?" Star Magician asked.

"I'll be okay" the Samurai Knight said "One other thing a Samurai is loyal to is his friends. I'll protect them with my last breathe. Besides I'm armored this armor can reduce the damage of his fire attack."

"Like okay, we'll go!

The Mandarin broke free and took a good look at the Samurai Knight "So you're the one protecting the Sailor Senshi of Death and Destruction."

"Anyone would" The Samurai Knight growled.

"Then this should be interesting" The Mandarin stated.

The Samurai Knight charged him but the Mandarin vanished only to reappear behind him with a punch but the Samurai Knight was expecting this and with his Katana managed to block the punch.

"Time for my Katana to gain a new element" The Samurai Knight said as lighting fell from the sky "Lighting Katana!"

The Mandarin fired the same blast he had used on Tuxedo Kamen but just as the Samurai Knight predicted it didn't work as much. The Samurai Knight kept his charge and sliced the Mandarin. Immediately the katana sent a serge of electricity threw the Mandarin and injured the Mandarin.

"I see you immediately know a person's weakness" the Mandarin stated easily recovering from the attack.

"Sure do" The Samurai Knight said "My Katana can absorb any element power and use it effectively. Fire wouldn't do much damage to you Mandarin just as your fire attack doesn't work on me, Water might've but is usually used for healing purposes, lighting on the other hand works perfectly on armored foes."

"I see" the Mandarin stated "But that's not all I have, see these rings?"

The Samurai Knight paused "Yes, those ten rings are known as the Makulan Rings which can allow you to do anything."

"Yes" The Mandarin said "Allow me to show you"

He activate the middle finger ring and fired a blow blast which trapped the Samurai Knight in it.

"Such as this one" the Mandarin said "I can simply crush you with this attack..."

"I don't think so" the Samurai Knight stated with the smaller sword he cut himself free.

"Impressive" the Mandarin stated "But this battle isn't getting us anywhere!"

The Samurai Knight saw a ring activating and raised the Katana which sent a lighting bolt towards the Mandarin striking him as another ring fired the fourth ring which sent the Samurai Knight flying backwards.

Both gasped for breathe.

"This has gone on too long" The Mandarin stated.

"Growing board Mandarin?" The Samurai Knight stated as he charged Katana ready to strike "Because I won't let you run!"

"Was expecting that" the Mandarin said.

He activated another ring and this sent a big purple shield attack which the Samurai Knight's Katana tried to cut through but it didn't work. Instead there was a blast which sent the Samurai Knight flying to the other end of the building causing him to lose consiousness as his own head hit the wall.

"That's the male heroes out of the way" The Mandarin stated as he vanished "Without them the Sailor brats are finished now time for the girls."

The Mandarin vanished.

**Sailor Moon**

Sailor Moon recovered quickly and helped Sailor Mars up "Any ideas?"

"None" Sailor Mars said but she noticed that the Scrappy-Bot had some sort of remote control device "Maybe one."

"What is it?" Sailor Moon asked.

Rei took out a talisman out "This is the only thing I can think of...Hopefully it works!"

She jumped up after chanting down a spell, she then threw the talisman and it hit the Scrappy-Bot's head and seemed to stop it's remote control. Without it the Scrappy-Bot had no idea what to do and started going on rampage "Now Sailor Moon destroy it with everything you've got!"

"Right!" Sailor Moon said lifting up her weapon she aimed it and begin spinning around "Moon Rainbow Heart Ache!"

A rainbow heart attack hit the Scrappy-Bot and destroyed it within seconds.

"One down" Sailor Moon shouted.

"Four more to go."

"Amazing!" a voice sounded.

The two girls turned and saw the Mandarin.

"Another robot?" Sailor Mars asked.

"They call me the Mandarin" the Mandarin spoke up "As I stated to four fools earlier all that oppose the Mandarin shall be destroyed."

"As if!" Sailor Moon shouted but the Mandarin's ring shot out a fire attack which sent Sailor Moon sprawling.

"Sailor Moon!" Sailor Mars shouted she turned "Mars Flame Sniper!"

She fired an attack at the Mandarin but it didn't work much to her dismay "Is that armor fire proof?"

"You can say that" The Mandarin said he blasted out an electric blast at Sailor Mars and she fell to the ground, then activating his ice ring managed to wrap the ring's power around her body forcing her movement to stop.

"Sailor Mars!" Sailor Moon shouted she charged blindly at the Mandarin whom disappeared then reappeared making Sailor Moon run into his arm breaking her nose. Holding her nose she watched as the Mandarin fired another fire blast at her taking her down. Once she was down she looked up as the Mandarin hovered above her he brought the tied up Sailor Mars towards them and lifted his hand and with the purple ring glowing punched the girls into the ground knocking them out much to Mandarin Scrappy's dismay. Looking at the unconscious girls the Mandarin smiled as he viewed their bodies "Now onto the rest."

He vanished leaving the girls unconscious.

**Sailor Venus and Sailor Mercury**

They followed their Scrappy-Bot.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Sailor Mercury shouted.

Her attack roared out towards the Scrappy-Bot but didn't destroy it.

"Darn it!" Sailor Mercury stated.

"Let me try!" Sailor Venus shouted "Venus...Love me Chain Shower!"

Thousands of chains started to rain down on the Scrappy-Bot but like Sailor Mercury was useless.

Sailor Venus let out a growl as the Scrappy-Bot turned and attacked them. While this was happening Sailor Mercury was scanning it and viewed the right spot "The remote control in the head"

Sailor Venus looked at her as Sailor Mercury ordered her third in command** A/N Usually Sailor Venus is the second-in-command but when Sailor Sun arrives on Eart****h then Sailor Sun is the second-in-command** "Sailor Venus I need you to tie it up!"

"Right!" Sailor Venus shouted she raised her hand "Venus, Love me Chain!"

Her attack wrapped around the robot preventing it from moving. Sailor Mercury aimed her own weapon "Alright now, Shine Aqua Illusion!"

Her attack roared over and destroyed the Scrappy-Bot's remote control device destroying it and with a nod Sailor Venus shouted " Cresental beam!"

A beam fired out and destroyed the Scrappy-Bot.

"Sailor Moon do you copy another one is destroyed" Sailor Venus shouted.

"Sorry but she's out of commission!" came a voice.

Sailor Venus and Sailor Mercury turned to see the Mandarin whom held onto Sailor Moon's and Sailor Mars's bodies.

"You killed her!" Sailor Venus shouted.

She was about to charge but Sailor Mercury whom wanted to not believe what she saw also charged the Mandarin, just like Sailor Mars, the Mandarin easily vanished and reappeared causing the girls to slam right into his arms and fists breaking the bones in their chests. Then he unleashed a tail knocking the girls aside while pinning Sailor Mercury head first into the wall. She nearly lost consiousness but the Mandarin shot her in the back with a light blast from his ring causing her to nearly fall lifeless.

"MERCURY!" Sailor Venus shouted but she then gasped for breathe as the Mandarin picked her up and raised his hand "Well now your friend is still alive! But you will be the first to die"

Sailor Venus watched as a ring started to glow "By me punching your head off!"

He was about to end her life when three sharp stars fell onto him slicing his arm and causing him to look up along with a gasping for breathe Sailor Venus. She saw two figures a dog and a human.

"Like the true heart of maidens trying to save Tokyo are true. We the Star Magician and Star Dog will see to it end!"

The Mandarin looked up "So this is where you were."

He then cast two electric ring blast before Star Magician and Star Dog could move. The attack hit them but didn't come towards them.

The Mandarin fired his ice ring at the two heroes and stopped them from moving and constricted them into unconsciousness. Sailor Venus gasped as The Mandarin turned to her "They were you heroes."

She gasped "Not my Shaggy!"

She charged "Venus...Love and Beauty Shock!"

Her attack roared over to him but he activated another ring which not only transported him but also transported her so that she received the damage from her own attack. Seeing her fall Mandarin Scrappy fired a fire ring blast at her knocking her out.

"This is way too easy" the Mandarin stated as he vanished.

So one by one the Mandarin hunts down the Sailor Senshi easily defeating them as they defeat his Scrappy-Bots. He easily defeated by them running into him as he activated his first ring. They gasped for breathe but were also pounded into the ground. Sailor Pluto and Jupiter were able to get wind of the attack coming but were also powerless at the hands of the Mandarin all it took was the same huge blast he had used on the Samurai Knight.

"Like I said...Too easy" The Mandarin stated looking at the unconscious bodies of the Sailor Senshi had already defeated he turned to Sailor Moon whom didn't show any signs of waking up "Once I get all of you, you will be used as sacrifices for Queen Berryl's revival! Wouldn't that be fun?"

He then paused knowing that two more Sailor Senshi were around then grinned beneath his mask as he wrapped each of the unconscious Sailor Senshi with his ice ring making the area around them turn them into trophy boards.

"Two remain" the Mandarin stated "And they won't be easy."

**Sailor Sun and Sailor Saturn**

The two girls were fighting the Scrappy-Bot. Unlike the others which had a hard time, Sailor Sun's power harmed the robots greatly and Sailor Saturn's power was meant for destruction. So they had an easier time but the robot still refused to back down as it attacked them but once Sailor Saturn easily destroyed the remote control, Sailor Sun evaporated it with one Solar Flare Striker.

"Nicely played" The Mandarin stated as he appeared in front of them.

"What do you want?" Sailor Sun asked "And you wouldn't happen to be the Mandarin now."

"I would" the Mandarin stated he through the unconscious bodies of the Sailor Senshi towards Sailor Sun and placed them in the middle, "I already know I can defeat Sailor Saturn."

"No you don't" Sailor Saturn hissed "I'll blow you away."

Sailor Sun was about to say no but Sailor Saturn learned the hard way. The Mandarin easily sidestepped Sailor Saturn's glaive by vanishing then reappearing behind her then using his best ring fired a blast which knocked Sailor Saturn out.

The Mandarin paused "Nine out of ten."

Sailor Sun shifted her Sun Staff and brought out her Digivice knowing it might be her last chance.

As the Mandarin turned "Sailor Sun, join us."

"Never!" Sailor Sun snapped.

"Then you are going to die along with your friends" the Mandarin stated "I will use them as sacrifices to restore Queen Berryl."

"Only one person talk about her...And that's you Scrappy" Sailor Sun said.

The Mandarin revealed his true face with a young brown puppy.

"Correct" Scrappy said "Call me Mandarin Scrappy, you friends the other Sailor Senshi will be used as sacrifices to restore them!"

"I don't think so" the Samurai Knight said as he, Tuxedo Kamen, Star Magician and Star Dog appeared.

"You aren't taking them anywhere."

"So" Scrappy said as he replaced his helmet on and sounded more like the Mandarin "I'll make you a deal."

"What sort of deal?" Sailor Sun asked.

"One-on-one Sailor Sun mortal combat or a fight till one of us surrenders to the other or knocks each other out" the Mandarin said.

"I'll take you on right now" Sailor Sun said.

"So you shall" Mandarin Scrappy said "But now isn't the time."

The Mandarin turned to a puzzled Sailor Sun "If you are truly worth the title of Sun Goddess then you will accept my challenge."

"What is it?" Sailor Sun demanded "I already accept."

"Find my Hidden Base of operations" Mandarin Scrappy stated "By midnight tomorrow or your friends are mine to use as sacrifices."

Sailor Sun charged "Oh-no you don't!"

But Mandarin Scrappy activated the ring with the purple blast "This is why you are not able to defeat me! I win this round if you dare to fight for your friends come for them!"

Sailor Sun raised her staff "Sunshine Gravity!"

Everyone look at her as the damage appeared to be redirected to her.

"That's the attack she used to save our worlds from her true enemy!" Tuxedo Kamen shouted.

Sure enough the Mandarin had escaped but Sailor Sun managed to stay alive! She gasped for breathe at this though.

"Like that was amazing how you managed to hold your ground, you are strong" Star Magician stated.

Sailor Sun nodded as she turned to Tuxedo Kamen "Don't worry Tuxedo Kamen-sama I will find his hideout and fight him to the death before the girls are used as Sacrifices."

Tuxedo Kamen nodded "I'm counting you Sailor Sun, you are our most strongest Sailor Senshi.

Sailor Sun nodded "By my hand I will get them back, I will defeat Mandarin Scrappy in what he calls a fight to the death. For me it will mean certain death if I lose but he might surrender to me and once he does I'll free my friends."

"Like but how are you really going to trust Scrappy-Doo on his words?" Star Magician asked.

Sailor Sun nodded "True, I've dealt with this type of evil before, he maybe truly evil but I saw in his eyes that he was telling the truth he would surrender to me if I make him and he'll mean it."

Tuxedo Kamen put his hand on her shoulder "I'm trust you Sailor Sun, save Sailor Moon and her friends."

Sailor Sun nodded "First of all I must find this hidden hideout."

So Sailor Sun began to search for the Hidden hideout.

**Scrappy-Doo.**

The Sailor Senshi were coming too tied up and gagged. Each one of the girls were positioned tied to a cross above the correct planet they represented. The girls looked down and saw something beginning to swirl underneath their feet. Their eyes widen in fright They all knew what was going on. This was a ritual that used the girls as sacrifices as the swirling underneath not only drained them of their energies and even magic, but it also drained them of their lives. However the girls knew that you could survive the ritual but it was a slim chance. They knew that someone tried to use the same ritual to bring back someone else from the dead...It didn't work due to one slight detail that not even the girls knew why.

Jadeite returned at Scrappy's side but was surprised to see the small dog in the armor of one of the most feared people of all the Mandarin's armor and yet he had all ten rings.

"Yes" the Mandarin spoke out eying his captive's eyes "I am doing what Queen Nehelenia tried in the past...I know why it had failed...Do you know why?"

The Sailor Senshi's eyes showed that they still didn't know, well besides Sailor Mercury whose eye's widened knowing the truth. Sailor Mercury wanted to smack herself in the forehead as the Mandarin explained himself "It was very simple...Think back...What sort of object in our very own Solar System is responsible for creating life in it?"

The looks on the Sailor Senshi's eyes widen as they finally got it and seeing this the Scrappy-Doo grinned underneath the Mandarin's helmet as he answered "That's right the Sun!"

At his snap a huge sun model appeared in the center of the ritual map and it too began swirling underneath it's cross as the Mandarin continued "The Sun is the object of life in the Solar System. It has the last few pieces in my plan to revive Queen Berryal and her minions the rest of the four kings...Now the reason why I left Sailor Sun is due to the fact that I needed her semi willingly come for you all. Now unfortunately you the more weaker Sailor Senshi such as you Inner Scouts have slim chance in surviving the ritual...The Outer Senshi have a greater chance of survival...However once Sailor Sun is here she has to be slain and that's what I'm going to do."

The Moon Princess's eyes widened in sorrow she should've seen this coming and now blamed herself for bring Sailor Sun back to Earth. At the time it was a good idea but now that he had nearly everything he needed, it was a bad idea."

So all the nine Sailor Senshi could do was wait and hope for the best could Sailor Sun find them and defeat this all powerful being?

**End of chapter.**

** Another Chapter done. Mandarin Scrappy has single handingly defeated the Sailor Senshi all but Sailor Sun due to the fact he must kill Sailor Sun not knock her out in order to achieve his victory over the girls. Can Sailor Sun defeat Mandarin Scrappy or will Mandarin Scrappy prevail over the most strongest Sailor Senshi? That's all coming up in the next chapter. Chapter 10: Mortal Combat**


	11. Chapter 10: Mortal Combat

Chapter 10: Mortal Combat

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Scooby-Doo, I do own John and Sailor Sun.

Following the kidnapping of the Sailor Senshi except for herself, Kari sat down alongside the Moon Cats and the Digi-cat. Most were shocked of this new being and his power. Though she had survived the Mandarlin's strong ring blast but it certainly took it's tool on her body. She still had burn marks on her but they were quickly vanishing as she recovered. The three cats were wondering what this said being was.

"He called himself the Mandarin" Kari said to the three cats "Who is he besides Scrappy-Doo?"

John answered remembering that he had researched about the Mandarin as a report he had to do for a homework assignment "According to legend, the Mandarin was a powerful Chinese Rular. He basically conquered most of Europe with his ten rings."

"What are those rings called?" Mamoru asked remembering on how easily he had been taken out by the Mandarin Scrappy.

"Those were the Legendary Makulan Rings" John said turning to Kari "With those rings he can do the unthinkable. So during your mortal combat challenge he challenged you too, you must be on your toes. With all ten rings he's going to be hard to beat."

"Thanks for the warning" Kari said "But of all the girls he kidnapped why didn't he kidnap me as well or at least kill me."

John shrugged "That I don't know and you make a good point Kari."

Mamoru nodded his head thoughtfully "Maybe theres something in this that he wants."

"He said something about using the girls as sacrifices" Kari said putting an arm under her chin.

"Did you just say sacrifices?" Luna asked.

Kari nodded her head and Luna sighed "During the Silver Millennium and another time you were not around, Queen Nehelnia used a deadly ritual...One that required the Sailor Senshi's magic, energy and possibly their lives."

Kari paused hearing this as Luna continued "The plan failed as something had gone terribly wrong. To this day Artemis and I are still puzzled on it...Why did it fail? Something was missing from the equation."

"And it seems that" Gatomon spoke up "It seems that Scrappy-Doo knows what was missing!"

"The Sun" Kari stated "The star of life."

Mamoru turned to her "That would make since, I mean without the Sun there could be no life on all on Earth."

"So the ritual calls for all ten Sailor Senshi including you" Artemis told Kari "Only I think it's going to be deadly for you."

Gatomon for the second time hissed "I'll claw that darned puppy! It's making sense now! He kidnapped the other Sailor Senshi and left Sailor Sun to find him so that she would follow him to his hideout so that he could-"

"Kill her" Artemis, Luna, Mamoru, John and Gatomon shouted together.

"Like Kari, are you sure you don't want to reconsider?" Shaggy asked her.

"Yeah, for once Shaggy's got a point" Mamoru said "I mean if he kills you, everything the other girls and Mystery Inc had done will go down for nothing!"

"No" Luna said "Scrappy would weaken her to a point so that once the ritual was going to be ready...That the ritual would truly drain her of her life! So in other words he'd keep her alive till the ritual claimed her life. Kari are you sure you want to go threw with this?"

Kari nodded "I appreciate you being concerned for me, I really do, but he'll use the girls anyway, no telling if one of those Makulan Rings could brainwash them."

"With all ten rings that could be a possibility" John muttered.

Kari nodded "The Mandarin Scrappy won't get away with what he had done. I must fight him to free my friends. I came here to help them and I'm not going to high tail it and run"

"I like that tone Sun Goddess!" Gatomon shouted

"Spoken like a true Samurai" John said.

"Just as you stated" Kari said turning to John, "To protect Hotaru, you would risk your life."

"Difference is" Mamoru told her "That if he kills you he gets to revive who he wants!"

"Let her go" John said.

"Wha?" Mamoru asked turning to John "What do you mean?"

"This is something Kari wants to do" John said "Besides, Marcus would probably go threw with it."

"Man you know people well" came the said voice.

"Oh hey Marcus" Kari said to him.

Marcus looked at her and held her "Kari, do me a favor."

"I'll try to" Kari said.

"Knock him out" Marcus said not even bothering to let her go.

Not that Kari wanted to be let go she was just as concerned for the outcome of her fight against the Mandarin as the boys were. If she died then it was game over, earth conquered. However the safety of her friends were in her mind. Even if she didn't get along well with some of them she still considered them friends.

"Well" Kari stated "I must try to find it."

Marcus let her go and nodded "Just try to comeback alive for me."

Kari flashed a fake smile "You bet! Gatomon are you coming with me?"

"You don't have to convince me not too. If you die, I'll die right with you!" Gatomon said.

Kari nodded "How about we cover more ground."

"What do you have in mind Sun Goddess?" Gatomon asked.

Kari held up her Digivice "This Digi-Armor Energize!"

Gatomon smiled "Digivoulving perfect...Gatomon Armor Digivoulve to...Nefertimon, the Angel of Light!"

Marcus found himself smiling at his finance as she got onto a white flying sphinx creature Nefertimon "Good luck Kari."

Kari nodded "Right, Nefertimon...Let's go!"

The white sphinx flew up in the air.

"You really think she can win?" Mamoru asked John.

"Kari looks determined" John admitted "Plus I can tell in her eyes that she will beat him."

**Mandarin Scrappy**

Mandarin Scrappy and Jadeite were watching as the kidnapped Sailor Senshi tried their best to escape! The girls tried by time and time again they were bound tight to their cross. Sailor Moon was doing her best to try to escape, she had to warn Kari not to come and try anything foolish. However her eyes widened as she figured out that Sailor Sun was looking for them! This got her to try to untie her bounds quicker but it wasn't working and to make it worst the Mandarin had tied them all to an electric cross. Every time they struggled to free themselves a powerful electric current coursed over their bodies. Sadly after about three times, all of the Inner Senshi given up hope in freeing themselves and lay still as if they accepted their fate. Though most of the Inner Senshi had tears in their eyes, had the Mandarin defeated them?

As if sensing their fear Mandarin Scrappy spoke up "You might as well say that I did defeat you girls. This time without you girls Queen Barreyl can take over."

Sailor Moon fought back her own tears once more as the Mandarin spoke up "Now how shall I kill Sailor Sun?"

"How about blasting her to bits" Jadeite suggested.

"Cause even I know that Sailor Sun isn't going to be easily beaten" The Mandarin said "She survived my greatest blast."

"Oh the purple blast..." Jadeite stated then it got to him "HOW?"

"That is her power" Mandarin Scrappy said to him "She's not going to be easily beaten. Though once she's weakened enough the ritual will begin."

Jadeite grinned "And the most strongest Sailor Senshi will die."

Sailor Moon wanted to shout out at the Mandarin but the gag in her mouth was preventing her from even speaking her mind.

The Mandarin turned to the captives as now Sailor Uranus and Neptune had surcumed to the shocking electric cross they were bound too "Give it up...You can't escape now...Even if you did manage to free yourselves. Where would you go?"

The girls looked at him as the Mandarin seemed to hear their thoughts "Girls...Sailor Teleport won't work here ether. Only my Makulan Ring teleportation works. That and Jadeite's teleportation system works."

Suddenly alarms began flaring and the Mandarin turned "She here yet?"

Jadeite turned to the crystal ball "No, but Mystery Inc's here."

"What?" Mandarin Scrappy asked "Mystery Inc?"

Jadeite turned to the Mandarin "Keep your armor on master, I'll deal with our little intruders."

"Actually bring them here"

"What?"

"Bring them here, I want them to see the deaths of the Sailor Senshi."

"As you command."

So Jadeite vanished looking for Mystery Inc. Leaving the last two Outer Senshi Sailor Saturn and Pluto to surcume to their binds.

"That didn't take much" Mandarin Scrappy chuckled as the girls hung their heads in defeat.

**Mystery Inc**

Fred, Daphne and Velma were in Scrappy's hideout. They were so close together that they hadn't heard the news of the Scrappy-bots or what had happened to the Sailor Senshi. Instead they were trying to find the resection device.

"I don't think coming in here was a good plan Freddie" Daphne said after a while of searching "There's no telling where Scrappy puts his armies of Scrappy-Youmas."

"True but for what we saw already those Youma are weakened by fire" Velma told her as she brought out her flamethrower "So if any other Scrappy-Youma come out to engage us we have something to defend us."

Fred understood the two girl's worry "Don't worry the Sailor Senshi will defeat Scrappy's plans, with Sailor Sun here."

So they walked and found the room where Jadeite had stored the reserection device part. They were about to grab it when Jadeite appeared.

"So is it only you three?" he asked.

"Jadeite!" Daphne shouted.

"Who else?" Jadeite asked.

"We're taking this back!" Fred said positioning himself in front of the girls "Now back away I can bench press two twenty!"

Jadeite sighed "Well I suppose you can take it then, we don't need it any more."

"What?" Velma demanded "But why the violent attacks that the Sailor Senshi defeated you with?"

Jadeite laughed "Ha,ha,ha There is another way we could revive someone without it."

The three gasped as Jadeite sent out a blast of energy at them. They ducked and Fred lashed out a kick at Jadeite but Jadeite blocked it and easily flipped him onto his back. Daphne took out her flamethrower and with Velma pulled the trigger. Two beams of fire shot out at Jadeite, he moved his arms and with one move managed to cut the two beams.

"I'm not some Scrappy-Youma" Jadeite said though his arms were slightly burnt at the process of his defense "Though that was incredible from you three."

"What are you planning?" Velma asked gasping for breathe as Jadeite grabbed her by the neck.

"Simple" Jadeite said "My master got your friends the Sailor Senshi and is going to use them as sacrifices to reserect Queen Barryel and her minions."

He ducked a kick from Fred but now brought Velma up using her as a human shield daring Fred to attack him while he continued to strangle the girl.

"Put her down!" Daphne shouted.

Jadeite sighed "I might as well due to the fact my master wants your audience to see the wonderful sacrifices of your friends!"

He put Velma down and she was able to breathe freely and look up at him "Sacrifices?"

"Yes, the girls are now in my master's hands...Do you think you can save them before my master ends their lives?"

Velma, Daphne, and Fred stood their caught, if Jadeite spoke the truth then the girls were in trouble.

"Choose" Jadeite said grinning "You can ether take the Reserection Device back to your van or you can try to rescue the girls...What will it be?"

No decision was necessary as Fred looked at Jadeite "We'll rescue the girls!"

"Figures you will, now follow me."

"Why should we?" Daphne asked.

The next thing the three teenagers knew it was nothing as Jadeite threw a special type of smoke bomb putting them in a deep slumber.

"Too easy" Jadeite said as he teleported the three members of Mystery Inc right in the front seats of the arena.

Sailor Moon turned her head as she thought _Mystery Inc has been captured too! No wait they tried to help us by receiving the reserection device back..._

Fred, Daphne and Velma got up and gasped at the situation. Their allies the Sailor Senshi nine out of ten were brutally tied to crosses with their correct planet underneath their feet which had a swirling vortex. They saw the Sun without it's Sailor Senshi, Sailor Sun attached to it also had the swirling vortex underneath it's cross. Worst of all they saw Mandarin Scrappy whom at the sight of Mystery Inc took off his mask "Nice to see you again Daphne, Velma and Fred."

"You won't get away with this Scrappy!" Velma shouted.

"But I've already have, all we need now is one more person to come and then Queen Barryel will be revived!" Mandarin Scrappy stated "This time you both are powerless to defeat me."

"Yeah well, have you considered that you didn't defeat Sailor Sun?" Fred asked "She'll kick your butt."

"She is aware of the situation and is coming even as we speak to fight me in mortal combat"

Velma gasped "You wouldn't really kill her would you?"

"I've strolled to far from the path of evil Velma, that I will kill her but more like knock her out then use her own energies to revive Queen Barreyl and her minions. Once she gets here and I knock her out, it's all over for the world."

"She'll stop you!" Daphne shouted "She easily defeated your Scrappy-Youma Buzzerstorm!"

"Yes," Mandarin Scrappy stated "At that time we were unaware of her presence. Now that she's here even if she survives this encounter, I will take away all of her powers and kill her."

Fred sighed "What is making your mind snap?"

"Hugh?"

"What is making you do these kind of things?" Fred asked him.

"The moment you threw me out of your group did it!" Mandarin Scrappy said.

"Does that give you the right to even use this ritual on teenage girls? They have lives!"

"Not my problem though is it?" the Mandarin asked "They choose this life to protect their home. Had they lived normal lives I would spare them...But they are my enemy now. For being my enemy I will hunt them down using their energies, magic and lives against them."

Velma frowned "You will not win this!"

"I shall," Mandarin Scrappy said pointing over to the girls "See all of the girls lost hope. They are bound real tight and gagged though the gag will come off when they are all dying."

Sailor Moon shot Mystery Inc a look which they read _Save yourselves the sorrow, get out of here."_

"We will not" Velma whispered to Sailor Moon's concerned look "We're in this together, we'll save you!"

"I think not" Mandarin Scrappy shouted he shot out a blast from a Makulan Ring striking Velma in her knee causing her to fall clutching her leg.

"What?" she asked.

Mandarin Scrappy placed his helmet back on and stated "What makes you think I'll let you save them?"

"Velma are you okay?" Daphne asked.

"Don't know" Velma stated clutching her wounded knee "That blast went right threw my knee cap."

"She'll survive" the Mandarin stated "Now unless you want to suffer any more of my wrath, then stay put."

He had them there, if they would move there was no doubt he'd fire a warning shot at one of them, it wouldn't be the knee cap, instead it would be someplace else where death could be given to them. So Mystery Inc could only wait for the outcome. They should've just went with the Resection Device part.

So they waited for the dreadful moment.

**Sailor Sun**

Kari was now Sailor Sun with a now tired Gatomon on her shoulder she managed to find the Mystery Machine.

"What's Mystery Inc doing here?" Sailor Sun mumbled she heard a rustling sound in the bushes and turned to see the Samurai Knight, Tuxedo Kamen, Star Magician and Star Dog.

"What are you here for?" she asked

"Like, it was Tuxedo Kamen's orders we followed you here" Star Magician stated "Fred, Velma, and Daphne followed Jadeite because he had the reserction device..."

"Rhea Ruxedo Ramen's rorders!" Star Dog barked up.

"Okay" Samurai Knight stated "So here's the plan while you're fighting the Mandarin, Tuxedo Kamen, Star Magician, Star Dog and I will follow Mystery Inc's footsteps and get the stolen part."

"Okay" Sailor Sun said.

So the group separated with Sailor Sun taking her time to find the room Scrappy-Doo was in.

She saw a faint glow of light coming from under the door, she opened it. She walked around looking for Mandarin Scrappy. Sun Staff in hand, she walked over towards a platform, then felt the platform rise from underneath her feet.

Gasping she looked up as she found herself in the center of a battle arena!

"What?" she asked, then he came "Sailor Sun!"

Whirling around Sailor Sun found herself face-to-face with Mandarin Scrappy "Scrappy"

"So glad of you to accept my challenge...Like the decorations?"

"What decorations?" Sailor Sun found herself asking.

"Uh Sailor Sun...Look around you" Gatomon stated.

Sailor Sun looked up around her the other Sailor Senshi bound and gagged. Fear was in Sailor Moon's eyes.

"Release them!" Sailor Sun shouted.

"Before I rip you apart!" Gatomon hissed.

The Mandarin looked at the Digi-Cat "Oh and what are you going to do about it kitty."

"That's it!" Gatomon shouted she jumped extracted her claws "Lighting Claw!"

Her claws strike Mandarin Scrappy's armor but doesn't go threw "Uh-oh!"

"You have no idea" the Mandarin stated as he picked Gatomon up and threw her onto the ground hard.

Sailor Sun turned to Mandarin Scrappy as the puppy spoke up "Time to die Sailor Sun...For there is one more piece of the puzzle."

Sailor Sun saw the huge sun model as the puppy spoke "All I have to do girl is knock you out then let your energy, magic and life be completely drained."

"I'm not easily beaten" Sailor Sun stated firmly.

"Yes, that maybe true but will your powers protect you?"

"If I win you must release my friends! Can I trust you to do that?" Sailor Sun asked.

"Why yes" the Mandarin stated he activated one of his rings "Shall we get started?"

Before the Sailor Senshi could react the Mandarin blasted out at Sailor Sun. The blast hit full blast in her chest causing her to fly back hitting a cross.

"Cheater!" Velma shouted "She wasn't ready for that."

"Be SILENT!" Mandarin Scrappy shouted "I say when the battle begins and the battle began than!"

He watched as Sailor Sun got up "But she's right, if you're gonna play like that then, how do I know you'll keep your word?"

"Because I maybe on the side of evil but I respect my opponent's wishes"

While he was talking Sailor Sun gathered up energy in her staff "Maybe so, but Solar Flare Striker!"

A Solar Flare burst out of the Sun Staff striking the Mandarin unprepared sending him flying backwards!

"Not bad for a fire attack" the Mandarin stated as he recovered from the injury "I'm surprised it actually caused damage to me."

Sailor Sun smiled "That's because it maybe a fire attack but the Sun also had radiation in it. You're armor may protect you against normal fire attacks but not those mixed with radiation."

"True" Mandarin Scrappy stated "So this is going to be interesting!"

Thus began the official mortal combat battle. The two combatants charged each other but the Mandarin activated a ring and teleported himself right beside Sailor Sun but instead of running into it like Sailor Moon, Mars, Uranus, Neptune, Mercury and Venus had done, Sailor Sun quickly jumped out of the way back flipping.

"Strong moves girl!" Daphne called down to the Sailor Senshi of the Sun.

Sailor Sun singled for the girl to be quiet.

"She's right" Mandarin Scrappy stated "All the others including the most lethal one of you were easily taken out."

Sailor Sun swung her staff as Mandarin Scrappy dodged the staff. He was about the blast her with ring blast but Sailor Sun once again skillfully dodged the attack.

"Not bad" Mandarin Scrappy said "You're much more than I thought."

"If you thought I'd let you kill me, then your wrong" Sailor Sun stated "I will not let you easily kill me, you want to kill me it'll be the hard way!"

"So be it...This is gonna be a challenge and I hate challenges" the Mandarin stated he blasted out a spinning circling fire blast at her but once more she dodged it...Well barely as the attack grazed her right foot.

"That was close" Sailor Sun muttered looking at her right shoe which had almost been melted.

"Just a graze Hugh? Well no more"

Mandarin Scrappy activated another ring which sent a blue blast at Sailor Sun. She dodged it easily by rolling out of the way then she jumped up and kicked the Mandarin in his chest. It wasn't much but the kick repealed her into the air. In the middle of the air she positioned her Sun Staff "Sun Solar Flare Burst Storm!"

Mandarin Scrappy gasped as his opponent's Sun Staff gathered in energy and fired multiple Solar Flares at him. He activated a Makulan Ring to protect him from the attack. The Shield held for most of the Solar Flares but five got past the shield injuring Mandarin Scrappy.

"What the?" the puppy asked.

"As, the creatures of my world have levels of power..." Sailor Sun said as she landed on the ground aiming her Sun Staff ready for another round of trying to dodge the Makulan Rings "So do I, when I get determined to beat someone for my friends or someone else then my attacks change, I get a lot more faster than before and my attacks are stronger as well."

"Well put" Mandarin Scrappy stated "Well now let's see how fast you are now!"

"Let's"

Mandarin Scrappy sent a blast from his Makulan Ring at her and she dodged the attack. He expected it and as she completely dodged the blast he vanished and quickly managed to get behind her. Turning her head Sailor Sun managed to bring up her arms before Mandarin Scrappy managed to punch out at her. Seeing the movement the Sailor Senshi of the Sun could only brace herself for it. The force of the punch forced her to back away unharmed as it hit her in her arms which had protected her from the attack. Without warning Mandarin Scrappy turned and swung his armored tail. Sailor Sun managed to avoid the attack but as soon as she dodged it another Makulan Ring activated this time a well flung fire attack hit her in mid air. It may have burnt her but didn't stop her from landing skillfully on her two legs she aimed her staff "Sun Solar Flare Burst Storm!"

Her attack roared over to Mandarin Scrappy whom this time managed to have been struck by five more of her flares.

"You are fast" Mandarin Scrappy admitted with a hint of dog panting in his voice "And smarter than your friends."

"Actually" Sailor Sun said trying to catch her breathe "Sailor Mercury is smarter than I am."

"Yeah well look at her now" Jadeite sneered trying to take Sailor Sun's attention away from the main fight.

"I don't need to" Sailor Sun said as she still faced evil puppy Mandarin "You only defeated her cause you surprised her just as you surprised Sailor Saturn as well, I've seen your rings work Scrappy, so I know how this is going to work."

"True" Mandarin Scrappy stated "But only because your faster than your friends."

"There's still time to surrender this fight" Sailor Sun said smirking "I doubt you could handle me once I achieved my last level of power."

"Hugh, look at yourself girl" Mandarin Scrappy stated "You're only received one complete fire blast from my ring girl and now your almost out of breathe."

Sailor Sun sighed but shifted her Sun Staff "Well it was a nice attempt though"

"True a nice one but no cigar."

Viewing the death Match Daphne turned to Velma "Are you going to make it?"

"Yeah" Velma stated "I just got the bleeding to stop."

"Man, even against Sailor Sun, Scrappy is holding his own."

Gatomon appeared "What are you three doing?"

"Hugh when did you get up here?" Daphne asked the Digi-Cat.

"Just now!" Gatomon purred "Listen while Sailor Sun is keeping the Mandarin occupied for now shouldn't you be trying to find away to undue the girl's binds?"

"Normally yes but this is a contest between Sailor Sun and Scrappy whatever happens next depends on this outcome" Velma stated "Besides with my knee injury I don't think we could be much use as Jadeite is right behind me."

Sure enough Jadeite was right behind them "Even while my master is distracted you still want to try to free your friends?"

"I'll take you on!" Gatomon hissed as she leaps at him "Lighting Claw!"

Her claws sank into Jadeite face as bounced off "I'll get you kitty-cat and feed you to a Scrappy-Youma!"

"Come at me then" Gatomon hissed.

So Jadeite tore after Gatomon.

Sailor Sun and Mandarin Scrappy fought each other. Sure enough it was mortal combat. More than once the captured Sailor Senshi had to wince or gasp as the two combatants attacked each other though, Sailor Sun was scoring more hits that Mandarin Scrappy using her speed to her advantage.

Once more the Mandarin vanished only to reappear behind Sailor Sun, this time Sailor Sun was ready for it or shall we put it expecting it as she swung her Sun Staff at the Mandarin Scrappy's fists "What are you trying to do to me, get under my skirt? Sorry that's for Marcus to find out what's under there."

"Nice try girl, I'm not a pervert" the Mandarin growled out then he saw his chance quickly he fired a blue blast at Sailor Sun engulfing her with the blue liquid.

"What the?" Sailor Sun asked as she struggled to get out of the blue liquid.

"Now" the Mandarin Scrappy stated "Time for the revival!"

"Not this time!" Sailor Sun shouted as she struggled to break free.

Seeing this Mandarin Scrappy sighed "Well then I will crush you until you lose consciousness! "

He gripped his hand and Sailor Sun felt the blue liquid crushing her organs and bones but not before she was able to use her Sun Staff to free herself. Gasping for breathe Sailor Sun turned but not before being slashed at by a tail. The force of the tail slammed right into her chest and sent her flying into the air. Despite this Sailor Sun managed to skillfully land on all fours her Sun Staff in hand.

"You survived it" Mandarin Scrappy stated.

Sailor Sun managed to weakly get onto her legs placing a hand on her chest as she thought _Damn it! He broke most of the bones in my rib cage with that tail swipe. Plus there's no telling how much damage the rest of my bones and organs took at the crushing blow. I've gotta advance to the last __level of power...Come on Gatomon where are you?_

"You should surrender" Mandarin Scrappy advised "And die peacefully rather than die a gruesome death."

"I won't surrender" Sailor Sun stated "Sure you must've broken nearly every bone in my body and did sever damage to my organs...But if I surrender to you, Queen Barryel will be revived! Now that isn't something I'm looking forward too."

"Then you want to die?" the Mandarin asked "In pain?"

Sailor Sun gasped out blood a clear sign that her organs had taken a massive blow while nodding "Yes, though I don't know the damage your blue ring caused to my organs...I don't even know how sever my organs are...Until I am no longer breathing I will continue to fight you."

"Yes," Mandarin Scrappy stated "But which bones are broken or close to breaking? Now it's time for my ultimate ring blast! This shall knock you out I hope.

"No way!" Sailor Sun stated she aimed her Sun Staff "Sun Solar Flare Burst Storm!"

Her attack roared over to Mandarin Scrappy as a purple blast surrounded him. The blast grew enourmace canceling out all of the Solar Flares and the full force of the attack hit Sailor Sun unprepared. The same blast which had severely burned her earlier strikes her again. She struggled to hold her ground as the attack swept her off her feet and sent her flying. Mandarin Scrappy then managed to teleport behind her and this time skillfully caused her to slam into his fist back first. She slumped down and the Sailor Senshi held their breathe as Mandarin Scrappy towered over her inspecting her, he even picked her up by an arm which he could tell was broken by her wincing in pain, He looked down at the girl but just like she stated, she wasn't unconscious just severely burned but her back injury even he knew was sever even as she kicked him in the chest causing him to let go of her.

"Give up!" Mandarin Scrappy stated watching as began to stand up "At you're state you'll surely die"

"So that's the part of the plan you failed to foresee" Sailor Sun stated her back was bleeding due to the fact the fist still had rings on it and the sharp rings ranked her flesh exposing her nearly shattered spine "If you can't get my energy, magic and life then you can't revive Queen Barreyl."

Jadeite frowned Sailor Sun was getting on his nerves but was she able to keep the fight up...Where was her cat?"

"Sailor Sun!" Gatomon shouted rushing towards her friend's aide.

"There you are" Sailor Sun stated weakly she held up her Digivice with her unbroken arm then gaining up a charge in her broken arm managed to tap the top of her Digivice shouting "Quick, Digivoulve, D.N.A. Full Charge!"

Gatomon nodded "Gatomon Digivoulve too...Angewomon!"

In Gatomon's place was an angel Digimon.

"What you think that angel can beat me?" Mandarin Scrappy stated as he blasted out a light ring blast at Sailor Sun's stomach.

Sailor Sun turned to Angewomon then to the Mandarin as she stood up deliberately taking the blast causing her stomach to bleed from the wound "Now I know I'm going to die...But, not without taking you with me!"

"What?" Mandarin Scrappy demanded as Sailor Sun's body glew all over her outlining her body with white light "What is this?"

"My most strongest form" Sailor Sun stated "The Mega Level, now my attacks are at their prime, and I'm now at my fastest, plus now my attack is the most lethal now."

"Whatever it is you will not win!" Mandarin Scrappy shouted "You admitted you'd die!"

"True but in time" Sailor Sun said "You've broken every bone in my body, still no sign of how much damage my organs took from the crushing blow, burned me even, but...You yourself can never destroy the Sun!"

"We'll see about this!" Mandarin Scrappy shouted "Take this!"

He sent out all ten ring blast at Sailor Sun. She closed her eyes as the pitch white light surrounded her body absorbed most of the damage but the light blast and fire blast managed to get through the light and damage Sailor Sun's body even more but she ignored the pain as she brought up her Sun Staff raising the Sun Staff "For Sailor Moon! Sunlight Gamma Ray!"

Her white light that surrounded her body began to get absorbed into the Sun Staff. The whole entire sun end of the staff then formed a huge white ray then rapidly shot it out an enormous ray towards Mandarin Scrappy. Seeing this blast come at him Mandarin Scrappy managed to summon up a shield but the Sunlight Gamma Ray attack proved too powerful as it easily cut threw the shield as if it were butter! Nailing him right on. Everyone was forced to cover their eyes as the light engulfed Mandarin Scrappy. When the light settled the unbeatable Mandarin Scrappy was on the ground unconscious but living. Jadeite snarled at this as he flew down towards his boss "Boss are you okay?"

He turned to Sailor Sun and thought about finishing her off as the Sailor Senshi of the Sun gasped out bleeding from her wounds that the Makulan Rings inflicted on her "The shield protected your master from my lethal rays...If it wasn't for them, the attack would've been successful in dispatching him for good...Now...Do you..."

She didn't get to finish her sentence as she collapsed due to her injuries and blacked out.

Jadeite grinned as he thought about positioning Sailor Sun above her item and was about too when "Celestial Arrow!"

Angewomon shot him piercing him in his right flank with her arrow. He looked up at her "The Sun Goddess won this round...Now release the girls now!"

"Who's going to make me?"

He was greeted with a Katana poking at his back along with a cane and with the feeling of a wand being pointed at him along with a dog growling.

"Us" Tuxedo Kamen stated as Jadeite turned to the group.

Jadeite sighed "Very well...You win this round."

He turned to the unconscious form of Sailor Sun "Though you might've lost your most strongest member of the Sailor Senshi! Plus we still got the resection device."

"You mean this thing?" Samurai Knight asked holding the device up.

"What the?!" Jadeite shouted the question.

Sighing he turned to the Sailor Senshi, their boyfriends and Angewomon "Next time you won't be so fortunate! Besides this isn't our real base of operations."

Sailor Moon's eyes widened as Jadeite burst out laughing "Why this was an Alchemy lab to transmute people into the Philosopher's Stone as well as the forbidden Ritual that used the Sailor Senshi!"

He went at his master's aide and managed to vanish with an unconscious Mandarin Scrappy. Quickly the male heroes went to work along with Mystery Inc to release the girls from their bounds and stop the ritual. Then they ungagged their friends. Quickly Sailor Moon after gasping horribly rushed over to Sailor Sun.

"Sailor Sun!" she shouted she shook her friend and when Sailor Sun didn't stir or get back into consciousness, tears in her eyes "Hold on! Hang in there!"

She turned to Sailor Mercury tears were now streaming from her face "Can she survive?"

"She's pulled threw lots of things before" Sailor Mercury stated sadly "Including Piedmon's Trump Sword attack twice and MetalSeadramon's River of Power in her four limbs..."

"Don't forget that she was banged up by a BlackWarGreymon" Sailor Saturn stated "Which was when we found out wounds inflicted by Digimon interfere with my healing process."

"She's gotta pull threw!" Sailor Moon shouted "After all she saved our lives...And was determined to do it!"

Sailor Mercury scanned Sailor Sun's body with her mini-computer "It's like she stated, with those Makulan Rings, Mandarin Scrappy's basically broke every bone in her body. His tail has completely shattered her rib cage, her right arm is broken, both of her legs are broken which how she was able to stand and complete her last attack before collapsing is still in question, her body is deeply burned...Her back has been snapped as well as we all see."

"Basically the Mandarin broke her bones in every part of her body" Sailor Saturn said.

"Yeah" Sailor Mercury said "But that's not what worries me..."

"There's more?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

Sailor Mercury nodded "Despite of the visual side effects, my computer has picked up her organs took a massive blow. Her lungs nearly burst and nearly collapsed due to both the blue ring and the tail breaking the bones in her rib cage."

"How's her heart?" Samurai Knight stated for he knew something about healing others if Sailor Sun's lungs were only damaged then she could pull threw. If her heart was damaged...Then they'd have to act quickly."

"Her heart" Sailor Mercury gulped knowing where the Samurai Knight was getting at "Has taken damage but not pierced by a bone, it was only from the crushing blue ring which it is recovering luckily."

"Like, I know how that feels" Star Magician stated "After all he used it to knock me and Star Dog senseless."

"Rhea, Renseless" Star Dog barked.

"The other organs have taken a hit too" Sailor Mercury stated "Even if Sailor Saturn healed her, that glaive will only heal her bones."

"True" Sailor Saturn stated "Even then that could take a while and tire me out."

"Whose there?" a voice sounded.

"What do we do?" Sailor Venus asked Sailor Moon as a shadow of a guard was drawing near "Sailor Sun is critically wounded and we don't know how we got here?"

"We do" Fred said "Follow us!"

So Mystery Inc lead the girls outside and drove off towards Rei's temple, where Ami set up hospital equipment to a still unconscious Sailor Sun. Marcus looked at Kari's condition and muttered "Please pull threw Kari."

The group watched and the shock meter going up and down as Sailor Sun's heart beeped normally. Would Sailor Sun pull threw her injuries? They certainly hoped so.

**Abandoned Base**

There were actually two guards. They were looking at the blood on the floor which was from Sailor Sun.

"Uh, you think something fought in here?" the first guard asked.

"Dugh, but what was fighting here?" the second guard asked.

Then he came a man dressed in a blue military uniform. He had a black eye patch over his eye and he was with a big fat man.

"Hmm, it would appear that someone was going to reserect someone" the man with the eye patch stated looking around at the huge Solar System planets and crosses with swirling vortexes under them.

The two guards gasped and saluted "Further King Bradly!"

"At ease" The man stated he turned to fat man "What do you make of the blood Gluttony?"

The fat man smelled the blood and grew a nasty grin "The blood is from a girl! The girl is wounded greatly...I'd love to finish her off."

Just then Jadeite reappeared on the scene "My, who are you two?"

"I can be asking you the same question" King Bradly stated "Who are you?"

"I am Jadeite" Jadeite stated with a grin looking at the fat man "Tell me, do you like girls?"

"My name's Gluttony Mr. Jadeite!" Gluttony said introducing himself politely "And I love girls! There so tender and sweet!"

"Well then" Jadeite stated with a grin on his face "My Master wishes an audience with you."

"With us?" Further King Bradley asked "What makes you think we'll go to your master human?"

"Sure with you two" Jadeite stated "And I'm not an ordinary human"

"You're that alien!" Gluttony stated "That was frozen for some odd reason."

Jadeite growled "Thanks for that reminder! That was for failing my previous mistress Queen Barryel once too many times."

"Hmm, so who is your new master?" King Bradley asked.

"Follow me" Jadeite stated.

Mystified the two were about to leave when King Bradley turned to the two guards "Have Colonel Roy Mustang help you clean this blood up and identify it."

"Yes sir!"

**Scrappy's real hideout**

Then the King Bradley and Gluttony followed Jadeite towards a now conscious Mandarin Scrappy still in his body armor.

"What is that?" Gluttony asked.

"That my friends is the legendary Mandarin" Jadeite stated "My boss, Mandarin Scrappy."

"You did well my loyal servant" Mandarin Scrappy stated looking down at the Homocli especially at Gluttony.

"What happened to you Mandarin?" King Bradley asked looking at the armor "You look like you just had a battle with someone."

"I did have a battle with someone" Mandarin Scrappy stated "With the most strongest Sailor Senshi...Sailor Sun."

He snapped his fingers and a crystal ball showed King Bradley and Gluttony, the unconscious but yet terribly wounded Sailor Sun "She won the contest."

"Contest?" Gluttony asked.

"Yes," Mandarin Scrappy stated "I planned to revive Queen Barreyl by using all ten Sailor Senshi."

"Would it succeed?" King Bradley asked.

"It would've if Sailor Sun collapsed earlier" Mandarin Scrappy stated "Though it would've killed Sailor Sun ether way..."

Gluttony opened his mouth "She looks so tasty...Can I eat her?"

Mandarin Scrappy took off his helmet smiling his dog smile at Gluttony "Sure, she's terribly injured...I doubt she could make it with her injuries. Her entire body skeleton system has been broken, and her organs have sustained massive damage...By all means enjoy her flesh."

"Yeah!" Gluttony shouted opening his mouth wipe open, he was about to leave when the Mandarin Scrappy shouted "However!"

Gluttony turned to the Mandarin "However what?"

Mandarin Scrappy snapped his fingers and the crystal ball showed all of the living Sailor Senshi "They will be guarding her."

"Who are they?" King Bradley asked.

"They are the Sailor Senshi" Jadeite stated "The ones I've failed against so many times with Queen Barryel."

"No wonder she froze you Jadeite, they don't look strong" King Bradley stated.

"Oh but they are" Mandarin Scrappy stated "For they have powers that rival Alchemy."

King Bradley paused as this sank in and Mandarin Scrappy continued "They each have a powerful elemental based attacks each representing a planet in the Solar System. Each with unbelievable powers."

"What business do you want with us?" King Bradley asked.

"Simple" Mandarin Scrappy stated "Until my body system's well enough to fight again which won't be for a while, I want you to help destroy the Sailor Senshi...After all isn't that what Homocli like yourselves good for?"

King Bradley actually smiled "Why yes it is, so you want to us to eleminate them, then why don't I send in my State Alchemist?"

Gluttony's stomach growled as he spoke up "But I want to eat them...There all women."

King Bradley sighed "What do you like women?"

"Uh-hugh" Gluttony stated "Women flesh is so tender and sweet! At least let me eat one or two before your State Alchemist kills them"

King Bradley sighed "Well I guess we could get Envy and Lust to distract the girls while you sneak in and devour Sailor Sun in her weakened state...I doubt she could do anything to us."

Gluttony smiled as he licked his lips as King Bradley turned "And what is in this for us?"

Mandarin Scrappy smiled "Half of everything Queen Barryel conquers. Half of the world."

King Bradley actually enjoyed this "Consider this a deal...We will help you out eliminating the Sailor Senshi while you recover...Come on Gluttony let's prepare for tomorrow. You'll have the wounded girl to eat."

"Yippie!" Gluttony shouted as the two Homocli left the room

Mandarin Scrappy smiled he had gotten four secret weapons that the Sailor Senshi knew nothing of. He released he wouldn't be able to preform the ritual to revive Queen Barryel but the Homocli, Envy might be able to take Sailor Sun's soul and use it tor revive them. He hoped for the best.

**End of chapter**

** Uh-oh looks like Scrappy-Doo has allied himself with the Homocli from the Full Metal Alchemist Series, and Sailor Sun has been deeply injured yet again, this time her injuries are not only on the external but internal as well. Will she survive her injuries before Gluttony comes in to finish her off? Find out next in the next chapter. Chapter 11: Homoncli In Tokyo**

** P.S. Sorry for adding in the Full Metal Alchemist Characters, so should I have one question to my reviewers.**

** Should Edward and Alphonse Elric ally themselves to the Sailor Senshi? And which other State Alchemist shall I bring in?**


	12. Chapter 11: Homocli in Toyko

Chapter 11: Homocli in Tokyo

Disclaimer: I do not own Scooby-Doo or Sailor Moon, and FML(Full Metal Alchemist). I do own John and Sailor Sun.

Everyone was silent watching Sailor whom had somehow never reverted back into her normal human form after the battle against Mandarin Scrappy. It had been a hard battle for her tons of bones in her body were broken and her organs had taken a massive hit as well. Sailor Saturn was able to cure her bleeding wounds the light rings caused on her but that was all she did since Sailor Uranus told her not to overdue herself until a true doctor could take a look and heal her injuries. At this time Sailor Sun remained unconscious. Three times Sailor Mercury had to shock the Sun Princess's heart with an amphitheater since Kari's body nearly gave causing the girl to nearly crash. Scaring Usagi further! She knew it was only a matter of time till the Sailor Senshi of the Sun would fully crash and she was blaming herself for it.

"Usagi" Luna stated walking over to her.

The Moon Princess looked at Luna with tears streaming from her eyes "It's my fault she's injured."

Luna paused as Sailor Moon bailed "I know what you're going to say Luna, she's a soldier and was doing her duty! However she was more to me than a friend..."

"Sailor Moon" Luna stated "That wasn't what I was going to say. I know how your feeling we all are...Sailor Saturn is taking it hard on herself as well."

"Because...Sailor Saturn looks over to Sailor Sun as an older sister she never had" Usagi said "But it's my fault for asking her to come here to aide us."

"It's not you're fault Sailor Moon" Tuxedo Kamen said coming into the room "No one would've guessed what Scrappy was up too. If it wasn't for her coming during Buzzerstorm it would've been all over for the Sailor Senshi. What she did was brave she wasn't going to let you die. It would pain us all if she passed away even me."

Sailor Moon looked her own boyfriend as Tuxedo Kamen himself had tears in his eyes he was telling the truth as he continued "Sailor Sun is a dependable girl Sailor Moon. I'm pleased to have her on our side. I owe her your life Sailor Moon, I couldn't live without you and Chibi-Moon would never be born."

"I wonder if she knows about Chibi-Moon" Sailor Moon said said leaning back "I just hope she doesn't die."

Sailor Saturn, Marcus whom was pacing angerly, Gatomon, and Samurai Knight never left Sailor Sun's side. The two together had tried to help the Sailor Senshi of the Sun regain consiousness.

"We need a doctor" Sailor Saturn mumbled watching Sailor Sun's heart meter go up and down normally.

John nodded "A doctor that knows how to heal broken bones and organs."

"When I find Mandarin Scrappy, I'm going to give him a piece of my fists!"

After calming the Street Fighter down and hearing about a doctor, this got Sailor Saturn and idea and couple minutes later she wrote a huge sign _Doctor Wanted! Please come to the Hinokuwa Shrine!_

Seeing this even Sailor Mars had to approve it the rest of the group and Mystery Inc minus Sailor Saturn and Samurai Knight went out posting the signs hoping a doctor would answer the call.

**Homocli base**

An older man sat down in his chair. Further King Bradly had just came in and delivered great news. He sat while a woman and a guy with green hair, black tank top and black shorts were arguing with each other.

"Let me ask you Lust!" the green haired guy stated "You want to aide this Mandarin to destroy the Sailor Senshi which are supposingly stronger than State Alchemist?"

"Yes, Envy" the woman replied "If we aide them we get fifty percent of the world. The fifty percent would expand our reaches and allow King Bradly can rule them without fear."

"You're crazy!" Envy said "We're talking about ten school girls that really shouldn't concern us!"

"Enough bickering" the man stated he turned to King Bradly "I will accept this alliance with the Mandarin."

"What?" Envy asked.

"You heard me" the man stated "Those girls are a threat to us if they are stronger than State Alchemist...For I know if Sailor Sun managed to defeat the Mandarin...Then they have to be strong."

Envy shut up right then, their father was right. If this Sailor Sun was strong than she'd really kill their own father with ease.

"So what do we do?" Envy asked.

Further King Bradley smiled "I was thinking to send my State Alchemists to kill the Sailor Senshi as we did with the Isbalans. But.."

"But what?" Envy growled.

King Bradley looked at Envy "Luckily for us Sailor Sun is critically wounded and won't be able to protect her friends if they are in danger."

"So we wait for her to die?" Envy asked as Jadeite appeared.

"Oh here comes our friend Jadeite" Further King Bradley said looking at the alien.

The alien nodded and flew down "Damn."

"What are you so grim about Mr. Jadeite?" Gluttony asked.

"Damn that Sailor Mercury."

"Sailor Mercury?" Lust asked.

At Jadeite's snap a figure appeared showing the blue skirted Sailor Senshi "That's Sailor Mercury...The smartest Sailor Senshi. Sailor Sun was going to crash three times."

"Sailor Sun gone already?" Gluttony asked sadly.

"No" Jadeite said "She would've passed away but Sailor Mercury being the smartest Sailor Senshi managed to save her life those three times. I'm telling ya, that girl has a talent for being good doctor one of these days."

"If she lives" Envy stated "After what we Homocli can do to them."

"They haven't fought against a Homocli" Lust smiled "Should be easy taking them out with Sailor Sun nearly out of the picture."

Jadeite nodded but frowned "Even though she isn't dead yet, Sailor Sun is a powerful Sailor Senshi...If she dies we will have more than enough than we bargained for."

"What do you mean?" Further King Bradley asked.

"Long story" Jadeite stated "I had a clone once roaming around serving this Zolge person and..."

So Jadeite told the Homocli about the Digimon "But since the Clone was destroyed somehow had his mind completely erased about where the Digital World was located.

"That is bad" the man on the chair stated "If Sailor Sun dies and words gets out to her Digital World where she currently rules...We'll have these Digimon looking to kill us for revenge."

"Could they actually kill us Father?" Lust asked.

The old man turned to Jadeite "Well can they?"

"Look to Sailor Sun when she fought against the Mandarin" Jadeite stated and as the Homocli took their time to think on this Jadeite continued "I wouldn't have thought that she would beat the Mandarin in Mortal Combat but she did...I know for a fact that if she was in her prime stage."

He paused as the Homoli watched the fight between Sailor Sun and the Mandarin as Gluttony asked "What's her Prime state?"

Jadeite pointed to Sailor Sun with light that outlined her body "That is her prime stage form...The most strongest form of her and lethal...I am one hundred percently sure that if she was in her prime state the Mandarin would've been easily killed. If she could beat the Mandarin with ease in that form...She could and would be able to kill a Homocli..."

"Over time" Lust stated "As we do have the ability to recover."

"Not against Sailor Sun you wouldn't" Jadeite stated "In her prime state one shot of her most strongest attack which you see is the Sunlight Gammar Ray and you'll die instantly."

The Homocli's eyes widened as the Sunlight Gamma Ray easily pierces threw the Mandarin's shield and knocks the Mandarin out.

"Sailor Sun stated that if it wasn't for the shield" Jadeite began "The attack would've killed the Mandarin instantly."

That is when the father of the Homocli agreed with Jadeite "Yes, seeing her attack now...Even I'm one hundred percent sure that Sailor Sun could kill a Homocli with ease in her true and prime form...Even me."

"So what's our first step?" Lust asked.

"Simple" the Homocli's father stated "Sailor Sun must be eliminated right here and right now."

Jadeite nodded "Exactly what the Mandarin was thinking."

The man placed his hand on his head as he explained his logic to the Homocli "We must consider the possibility that Sailor Sun will make a successful recovery...And if that happens the results could be devastating."

"So what's the plan?" Lust asked.

Further King Bradley had thought of this through "It may not be simple but you and Envy have to create a diversion."

"For what?" Envy asked.

"For the Sailor Senshi to come out and fight you...While they fight against you and Lust for the first time, Gluttony will sneak into the compound and then gets to chow down the girl."

"Yippie!" Gluttony stated "I actually get to eat her!"

The Homocli's father actually like the plan "That would actually work. While the Sailor Senshi's backs are turned to fight for their city, they would temporally leave their wounded friend opened...And at her weakened state even if she does transform she wouldn't be able to do much after her fight with the Mandarin would've killed a lesser person. Especially the tail to the chest and the crushing blue liquid, those two combined things should've killed her nearly instantly."

"That would work" Jadeite stated.

"Something wrong with my plan?" Further King Bradley asked.

"Yes, two minor details you forgot to foresee, due to the fact I haven't told you yet...Although the first minor detail wouldn't be that much."

"What are these details?" Lust asked.

"The first thing is simple" Jadeite stated "Three Sailor Senshi since there all girls are in love with a particular male of there choice...These males are known to protect the girls from harm."

"Okay how is that a detail?" King Bradley asked.

Jadeite turned "The moment these particular Sailor Senshi are in danger...The males will appear to protect them and fight against that threat. I'm just saying that Sailor Sun herself may have a boyfriend that will do that...No, I'm sure of it...Damn Marcus Damon."

"The one human that punched your clone's nose and broke it?" Envy chuckled.

"Yes" Jadeite stated sweat dropping.

"Like a punch from him will kill Gluttony" Envy chuckled.

"Then I'll eat him too" Gluttony said.

"Marcus isn't going to be easy" Jadeite stated "Which will bring us to the second minor detail...Sailor Sun herself has a Digimon. Digimon that are willingly with a human grow a protective aura. So..."

"Even if we do manage to get the Sailor Senshi's attention away from things" Further King Bradley stated "Well have to deal with her Digimon."

"What is her Digimon?" Lust asked.

Jadeite pointed to his face which had a deep claw mark on it "One word...Something did this to my face...What was it?"

"Looks like a cat slash" Lust stated.

"Bingo" Jadeite stated "Her Digimon is Gatomon the cat Digimon. Now Gatomon definitely will not stray from her wounded partner's side. Even though she's a Champion Level which means Gluttony might be able to squash her, that Digimon has speed on her side. If Sailor Sun regains consiousness during the fight, she might be able to Digivoulve Gatomon to her Ulimate Level stage..."

At this he pointed to the screen with an angel Digimon "Known as AngeWomon."

"Gulp...Angel" Gluttony said slightly backing away "Just what Homocli fear the most."

"Seeing Gluttony frightened gives me a good reason to go along with him" Further King Bradley said "Angels are the only thing that can easily defeat a Homocli even if we do have a healing factor."

"Exactly" Jadeite said "And AngeWomon is an Ulimate Level Digimon which is stronger than Champion Levels. Since she can fly, she won't be easy to beat."

"Okay" Envy said "So if Sailor Sun is conscious during our attack "That could be bad...If she isn't though."

"Then you might be able to pull out a win" Jadeite stated "Although the third detail...Is that didn't I mention that they are allied to someone."

"No" Envy said "Allied with who?"

"Mystery Inc" Jadeite said "A group of five humans and their dog Scooby-Doo that excel in solving mysteries. Mystery Inc's smartest member Velma has invented gears to combat evil. So even if the Sailor Senshi are occupied, Mystery Inc might stay back to protect Sailor Sun along with Marcus and Gatomon."

"So it won't be easy" King Bradley said "Actually getting past Mystery Inc shouldn't be a problem right?"

Jadeite nodded "That is where I'll play along with the assassination attempt. I will lure Mystery Inc into another Mystery with the help of King Bradley here."

King Bradley nodded knowing where his ally was getting at _Of course use Alphonse Elric's armor and tell Edward Elric to get inside his armor...No wait even better Winry Rockbell._

"So with Mystery Inc accompanied doing another Mystery, the Sailor Senshi fighting me and Envy" Lust began "Gluttony just has to worry about fighting Gatomon and Marcus."

"That I can assure you we can't let out" Jadeite stated "For one Marcus knows his girlfriend is terribly injured and is already suspecting someone to finish his girl off and Gatomon, well she'll never leave her friend's side oh and Marcus himself has a Digimon. So basically even though the mission sounds easy, it won't be easy."

"It's always those missions" King Bradley mumbled "Which is why I'm going along with Gluttony to make sure our Mission is a success we can't let Sailor Sun recover."

"What if we fail the first time?" Envy asked a little worried now cause even he knew that if they succeed it would be a bad thing with many Digimon running loose but he grinned."

"Well" Jadeite stated "As humans say, at first you don't succeed, try, try again."

"If we fail" Further King Bradley stated "Then I'll call in my State Alchemists and place a bounty for my State Alchemist to whom can bring Sailor Sun to us alive or dead."

"Then what happens if they bring her to us alive?" the Homocli's father asked.

"I'll let the Mandarin and you father decide what to do with her, unless you want me to dispatch her right then"

The Homocli's father smiled "I know what I'll do, use her as a human sacrifice for a Philosopher's Stone...If she has that power...Think of how powerful the Philosopher's Stone is...Jadeite can we convert her into one of those stones?"

Jadeite paused thinking "Not really but the other Sailor Senshi you could easily...Sailor Sun is tricky. She has to be knocked out then drained of her energies. Sadly as you saw Sailor Sun would rather die than have that happen to her."

"We'll explain to her she'll die anyway." Lust said.

"We did that trying to revive Queen Barreyl" Jadeite stated "Didn't work."

"Then I'm sure your boss and I will find away to do her in or something...Envy why are you smiling?"

Envy grinned "I just thought of something perfect and how we can control the Digimon once they find out their Sun Goddess is dead."

"What?" Lust asked.

Envy smiled "Tell them the Sailor Senshi did it...Tell them Mystery Inc did it. Heck whoever this Marcus works for tell them that place did it."

"You're good" Jadeite stated "Although Gatomon would interfere in that plan telling them who was responsible."

"Then we'll have to silence Gatomon" Envy said.

"Let's try this plan first" Envy said "I can't wait to challenge those Sailor Senshi come on Lust...Let's test their strength!"

"Right with you" Lust said as she got ready.

"Well then" Jadeite stated "Let's get ready to get Mystery Inc out of the picture...Until then Gluttony...Don't make your move."

"Y-Y-Y, Yes sir, Mr. Jadeite!"

So the Homocli got read to begin what they hoped was Sailor Sun's death.

**Tokyo**

It was quite a day. Just moments ago Colonel Roy Mustang was resting peacefully at his desk and then suddenly was called to the scene at a Philosopher's Stone Lab. So he along with LT. Hawkeye, and second LT. Havoc were looking at the scene along with Warrant Officer Falman whom was already there.

"Why were we called here?" Roy Mustang asked.

"The Further King asked us to call you Colonel" The first guard said "He wants you to help clean up the blood and find out who it belongs too."

"Right away then" Roy Mustang said looking at the blood as he thought _I don't know how looking up the person's blood is going to help Further King, because I would think a person losing this much blood would probably die of blood loss by now._

"Hey Colonel check this out" LT. Hawkeye said pointing to the poster Sailor Moon and her friends posted up.

"Hmm...Doctor wanted...Please come to the Hinokuwa Shrine"

"What's the Hinokuwa Shrine?" Roy Mustang asked.

"Hinokuwa Shrine" Warrant Officer Falman began "A shrine where they sell items to clear spirits. It's also a place to pray and has an old man and his Granddaughter the owners of the place."

"Why would someone need a doctor?" Lt Hawkeye asked.

Roy Mustang grinned "Something tells me that the answer to whom this blood belongs to is related to your answer Hawkeye."

"Shall we investigate?" Lt. Hawkeye asked.

"Good morning Colonel" a voice sounded, Colonel Roy Mustang, Hawkeye, Falman, and Havoc looked up and saluted King Bradly as they saw him.

"At ease" the Further King said smiling and the four went back to work.

"Any progress Colonel?" the Further King asked.

"We just got here sir" Roy Mustang said to him "It was a long train ride to this odd place."

"It's called Tokyo" Warrant Officer Falman said "The main capital of Japan. An island based country. Japanese is the main language of this city, the most-"

"Enough Falman" Colonel Roy Mustang stated.

King Bradley read the sign "Hmm...The Hinokuwa Shrine...Boy Roy Mustang I want you to accompany me to this shrine so I can see the person injured."

"Yes, sir" Roy Mustang said.

Further King Bradley wasn't a fool but he managed to fool his own people that he was human. He knew that the Shrine might be the location of where Sailor Sun was. So if he could scout out the defenses around Sailor Sun including the Street Fighter and Digimon Gatomon and find away around them...It would make Gluttony's job a lot easier in dispatching Sailor Sun.

"2nd LT Havoc" Further King Bradley said "You keep on cleaning the mess up...LT. Hawkeye, we might need your eyes for this. Falman, we might need your knowledge so come with us."

"Right" was the response.

So the Flame Alchemist alongside LT. Hawkeye, Warrant Officer Falman, and Further King Bradley walked in the direction of the Shrine. It wasn't hard to find due to the fact a certain Sailor Senshi was so desprite to have a doctor find Sailor Sun before she passed away for good.

"That's a shrine that's really out of the middle of no where." Roy Mustang said.

His eyes settled on a girl with long black hair in a tiny red Mini skirt! Roy Mustang felt that his days of fantasy came true! Well one of them anyway his first dream was to take Further King Bradley's place as leader, then for his second dream have all female officers to where Mini skirts! He noticed that Falman certainly felt the same way as the two fought the urge to NOT have a sever nose bleed. LT. Hawkeye sighed with embarrassment and sorrow as she knew what was going on.

"Whose that Warrant Officer Falman?" Further King Bradley asked.

"Sailor Mars..." Warrant Officer Falman said "One of the nine believed Sailor Senshi...The Sailor Senshi of Fire. Attacks known, Fire Soul, Fire Soul Bird, Burning Ring Mandala, and Mars Flame Sniper."

At this Colonel Roy Mustang paused as he too was an expert in fire had he just met a girl that was said to be thousands of times better than he was when it came to fire? He had to remember to ask her for a sparing fight which included fire but something told him not right now. The Sailor Senshi of Fire's face was a look of despair and fear as she swept the floor of the shrine. Sailor Mars looked up as the four guest appeared. Were they guest or some sort of military visiting them. She reasoned with herself that it was a visiting Military since all four members had some sort of blue shirt and black pants. Seeing this made her on edge especially the feeling of one of them it felt demonish. The one with an eye patch. As if responding to her quick reflexes Sailor Mars gathered up fire and formed in into a bow. Seeing this Roy Mustang was going to actually find out right then if the rumors about Sailor Mars was true. He brought out his special gloves and put them both on his hands as he whispered to Falman "What's that attack?"

"Look like-"

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

A fiery arrow was shot out towards the four and the group ducked with the Colonel's jacket catching the arrow and putting it on fire at the edge of the jacket. Quickly he stomped the jacket out. And then stood up and snapped his fingers.

Sailor Mars saw the snap but was unprepared for what happened next. Flames shot out of the ground causing an explosion from underneath her. However Sailor Mars quickly backed away as she thought _Another fire wielder how? I thought I was the only one with fire._

She quickly dodged another blow but by this time the second blow rocketed the compound causing Sailor Moon to appear.

She poked her head out to see what was going on as Sailor Mars gave out a growl and mumbled to herself "He's kinda good, and hot looking, but I can do better!"

She stood up and avoided a third fire blast which Sailor Moon wasn't so lucky. She was caught a blaze and started running around the compound "Hot, hot, hot, hot!"

Normally this would've made Sailor Mars laugh but she took one look at the four targets.

"Did I get her to stun her?" Colonel Roy Mustang asked he turned to Falman "What was that about?"

The Warrant Officer shrugged and Further King Bradley managed to fool them yet again by shrugging himself like he didn't know why she had attacked them. Since this girl acted like she did he knew she was a Priestess of the Shrine and was trained to feel the area around a person. Suddenly another Sailor Senshi appeared running around in flames only it wasn't Sailor Mars...It was a white, and yellow striped Fuku wearing Sailor Senshi with no Tiara and eight angelic wings. For a moment Further King Bradly thought she was Sailor Sun and wanted to congratulate Roy Mustang for putting the Sailor Senshi of the Sun out of her misery but then noticed the girl had no staff resembling the Sun.

Finally after about watching the new Sailor Senshi dance around still on flames with Sailor Mars's hand on over her face shaking her head caused Falman to answer.

"No you didn't hit Sailor Mars that time ether Colonel...You hit the Sailor Senshi's leader...Sailor Moon."

"Opps" Colonel Roy Mustang stated sweat dropping knowing he was going to get it "Has Sailor Moon heard of the Stop, Drop and Roll?"

"Apparently not" Lt. Hawkeye stated sweat dropping.

That is when Sailor Mars saw her chance she stood up and Colonel Roy Mustang was unprepared for what happened next he saw the girl stand up then fire began to circle around her.

"Oh-no" Falman stated "It's not Mars Flame Sniper she's using this time...It's-"

"Burning Ring Mandela!" Sailor Mars shouted.

The circling fire was concentrated in her hand and she shot out rings towards Colonel Roy Mustang and his group.

Sailor Moon stopped running around just as Sailor Mercury managed to find out what was going wrong. Sailor Mercury quickly relieved Sailor Moon of the fire and mumbled to her "Sailor Moon ever heard of the Stop, Drop, and Roll?"

"No, but that was unexpected" Sailor Moon said "I could've dodged it otherwise."

They watched as Sailor Mars nailed nearly all four new comers with her Burning Ring Mandela.

Colonel Roy Mustang was on the ground clutching both his right flank and left flank as two rings of the fire attack hit him there. Lt. Hawkeye was clutching her right shoulder and Falman managed to successfully dodge it alongside King Bradley.

He looked up as he finally answered his thoughts Sailor Mars indeed was stronger than him as the rumor stated but he wasn't going to give up.

Sailor Mars noticed this as well "Uh-Mercury...Now's the time to attack."

"Attack who?" Sailor Moon asked then she saw the four people "They're just traveler's Mars."

"No" Sailor Mars said "The black haired young man seems to be an expert in controlling fire, he nearly got me three times and he nailed you once."

"Oh" Sailor Moon said looking at the man that was standing up preparing to strike Sailor Mars again.

With a snap of his fingers Sailor Mars knew what was coming "Flame attack coming!"

This time Sailor Moon was ready just as the ground exploded releasing the fire attack Sailor Moon jumped and used her wings to fly into the air avoiding the attack. Sailor Mercury managed to hide behind a rock and Sailor Mars managed to dodge the fire attack by rolling out of the way she too was behind a rock.

"Impressive" Colonel Roy Mustang said with a smile on his face "She's a good soldier."

"Whatever you do Colonel" Falman panted "Don't hit the one that's flying."

"Sailor Moon" Colonel Roy Mustang stated watching the Sailor Senshi "Falman who is she?"

"We don't know who Sailor Moon really is...No one knows the Sailor Senshi's true identity...Or if they even have one" Falman answered "But what I can tell you is that Sailor Moon's the leader of the Sailor Senshi...She basically uses the powers of light on her side and has many attacks. Some heal some do a lot of damage to her opponents..."

"Uh there's another one now" Hawkeye said "A girl in a blue mini skirt."

"That would be" Falman said looking at Sailor Mercury's boot as the girl had expertly hid behind a rock with only her boots showing "Sailor Mercury...The brains of the Sailor Senshi...Believed to have an IQ of 300. Her attacks are mostly water."

"What did you say?" Colonel Roy Mustang asked wanting to make sure he heard that right "Did you just say water?"

"Yes" Falman answered.

Sailor Mercury then decided it was time to attack she turned to Sailor Mars and managed to give Sailor Mars her thoughts since Sailor Mars was psychic _I don't want to hurt them. It might just be you're too on edge about Sailor Sun's condition...Not that I'm on edge too about her condition. We just don't know what it is._

Roy Mustang snapped his fingers and another fire explosion came out missing Sailor Mars and causing Sailor Mars to roll next to Sailor Mercury and whispered to her "How is he doing that with just a snap? I mean I need to know how to do that?"

Sailor Mercury took out her mini-computer and analyzed the man with black hair.

"Hmm" Roy Mustang stated "Two girls for the price of one."

"Careful" Falman stated as he saw Sailor Mercury's computer "The brains of the Sailor Senshi is figuring you out."

"She is?" Roy Mustang asked.

"Yep" Further King Bradly stated "She's scanning you with a computer

It would prove to be Roy Mustang's down fall as Sailor Mercury picked up the answer quickly. She turned to Sailor Mars "It's his gloves"

"Okay so what's the plan?" Sailor Mars whispered as the rock protected them from another fire snap.

Sailor Mercury mentioned Sailor Moon to come over to them as she explained the plan.

"That man is controlling fire through two gloves...In order to stop him doing that we need to aim to destroy the gloves."

"In the meantime" Sailor Moon muttered dodging a fire attack "How do we stop the gloves?"

"Don't know but I think I might have the key" Sailor Mercury said "This might hurt me but I'll strike first...Once they are blinded both you and Sailor Mars take out the gloves but don't try to hurt him, or anyone."

"Can't I place a talisman on the one I think is giving off an unusual aura?"

"Yes" Sailor Mercury said.

"Okay good plan" Sailor Moon said.

There was another explosion as another fire attack missed. Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars moved quickly as Sailor Mercury stood up walking down the path.

"Here Sailor Mercury comes Colonel...One water attack and you're done for" Falman whispered.

"I was hoping she wouldn't walk down here" Colonel Roy Mustang whispered back.

He sighed "Sorry miss, but if you're going to attack me then I have to do this."

He snapped his fingers and Sailor Mercury rather than dodging the flames allowed it to hit her. Sailor Mercury continued walking and taking fire blasts giving her comrades time to get into position.

"Man it's hard to hurt someone that has water on their side" Colonel Roy Mustang stated "But even after she's taking them...What is she doing?"

"Sailor Mercury isn't the brains for nothing now" Falman reminded "She's deliberately taking your flames for some odd reason...Is it a new attack she has...If so you might want to look out for it."

Finally after catching two thumbs up signs from Sailor Mars and Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury opened her hands "Bubble...Spray!"

She whirled around and then completed the attack. Bubbles surrounded the group blinding them all except Further King Bradley whom only had one eye blinded but the eye patch saved his other eye.

"What?" Roy Mustang asked "I didn't feel anything."

"It's Sailor Mercury's diversion attack" Falman said remembering that he himself had been saved by Sailor Mercury when he was a teenager and she used it to save him.

"Diversion for what?"

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Moon Gorgeous Mediation!"

Two attacks came out of nowhere charging Colonel Roy Mustang. Quickly he moved to his right dodging a fiery arrow. The arrow struck him in his right glove burning it off. Then sharp stars roared out towards him and he dodged them but barely as his left glove was sliced off.

"What?" Colonel Roy Mustang asked as he looked down at his gloveless hands then he smiled as he knew he was beaten, the girls had finally defeated him "They got me, I can't do anything anymore."

Even though Further King Bradley was standing his good eye caught movement and the group heard Sailor Mars chanting something. Further King Bradley saw someone jump he ducked and he heard a loud Thunk then a Bamm as someone hit the ground. Finally the fog lifted and the group saw the situation. Sailor Mars stood over Sailor Moon with a talisman on her forehead "Sorry about Sailor Moon."

"What was that for?" Sailor Moon asked as in a dazed tone.

Sailor Mars looked over at the man whom she thought was blinded he was still giving off an Aura...How did he see her and when did he draw his sword that was at her throat?

"Now, now" Further King Bradley stated "I don't want any trouble. If I withdraw my blade, can I trust you not to hurt me Sailor Mars?"

"Yes sir!" Sailor Mars said as the man put the sword away.

"Nicely played Sailor Mercury" Further King Bradley stated looking over to Sailor Mercury "Taking enough damage for your friends getting into position and after blinding us, then telling letting them disarm my Colonel here was something well played."

Sailor Mercury looked at the group as Sailor Moon came to it and growled out "Now which one of you caused me to be placed on fire?"

Sailor Mars pointed at the Flame Alchemist whom gulped holding up his hands "It was an accident. I swear I was aiming for Sailor Mars!"

"He was" Sailor Mars told Sailor Moon

"What are you here for?" Sailor Mars asked Further King Bradley still knowing that he wasn't what everyone thought he was...Plus too much things happened, such as how he was able to see Sailor Mars she concluded that he was blinded like everyone else, did she really speak up loud enough for the man to duck and avoid her. And when did he draw his sword without her sensing it? She would figure it out and Further King Bradley knew it was only a matter of time when the Sailor Senshi of Fire would find out the truth and most likely spoil it for the Homocli.

Colonel Roy Mustang introduced himself "I'm Colonel Roy Mustang the Flame Alchemist."

"Alchemist?" was Sailor Mars's and Sailor Moon's question.

Sailor Mercury answered "Someone very skilled in the Alchemy. A science that is based on equivalent exchange...Unlike our true powers which are said to be more stronger than Alchemy."

"Correct" Colonel Roy Mustang said impressed on the girl's knowledge he gave the girl a quick look down on Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars trying to be professional _What to expect of a girl that has an IQ of 300. She's cute though. Though not as cute as Sailor Mars is...I like the color red better than blue._

He temporally forgot where he was and pointed over to Hawkeye, Warrant Officer Falman, and Further King Bradley" This is my Lieutenant Hawkeye alongside my Warrant Officer Falman, and our President of my country...Further King Bradley.

Hearing the man that Sailor Mars tried to free from the demonic aura was the most powerful man in the Colonel's country made Sailor Mars gulp, nervously and wisely back away. Although she made sure to make sure Sailor Moon was protected.

"Okay so why are people from Amestris here?" Sailor Mars asked.

"How'd you know" Falman asked "Cause I would've thought Sailor Mercury here would ask that.

"I was" Sailor Mercury said she took a good look at the man "Hey...Weren't you that teenager I saved when you used to live here?"

"Oh so you remember that time...It wasn't just you. It was you and Sailor Moon...Though she was as clumsy during that day."

"Hey!" Sailor Moon protested.

"Still clumsy to this day now" Sailor Mars joked.

"MARS!" Sailor Moon shouted "That's not helping!"

Soon the two Sailor Senshi began bickering and Sailor Mercury sweat dropped "Girls...Must you do this EVERY time we have guests?"

"I take it this happens a lot" Further King Bradley asked her.

"You don't know how long this goes on" Sailor Mercury said holding her head.

"Say I noticed you need a doctor" Colonel Roy Mustang stated.

Hearing this automatically stopped Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars from arguing.

"Yes" Sailor Mercury said "We do need a doctor are you one?"

"No, but something happened in the lab that we have here" Roy Mustang said "And I'm investigating it..."

"Investigating?" Mars whispered to Sailor Mercury "Do you think that means?

"Us?" Sailor Moon asked finishing the conversation.

Sailor Mercury nodded as Colonel Roy Mustang spoke up "Yes, two guards entered the building late last night and saw blood on the floor."

"The blood loss that person was receiving could've made them in bad shape" LT. Hawkeye said "We were hoping you could tell us what happened."

Sailor Moon looked like she was about to cry as she gave the nod to Sailor Mars to tell the truth and flew away.

"What's with her?" Hawkeye asked.

"We were in it" Sailor Mars stated.

"Why were you girls in it?" Further King Bradley asked her.

Sailor Mars turned to him "Like we had a choice! A brand new enemy we Sailor Senshi are fighting against kidnapped us and took us there, then tried to use us to revive someone back from the dead!"

"Wait revive someone back?" Colonel Roy Mustang asked "That in Alchemy wise isn't possible and is against the laws of an Alchemist if it's an Alchemist you ladies are fighting against..Just to let you know."

"It maybe impossible for Alchemist" Sailor Mercury said "But our gifted powers as Sailor Senshi, make us able to do so...I don't know how it goes down but the ritual requires all of us Sailor Senshi tied up and our magical powers, energy and even lives are drained...When that happens they can bring back one or even a group of people."

"Oh" Roy stated "Has this been accomplished once?"

"No, Colonel" Sailor Mercury said "But two people have tried it they both failed for obvious reasons or by a battle."

"That is why we need a doctor" Sailor Mars said "To tell you the truth...There is a tenth Sailor Senshi that no one knows about!"

"A Tenth?" Warrant Officer Falman asked "Man, day by day you girls are growing...What's next an army?"

"Could happen" Sailor Mercury said "But highly unlikely."

"So who is the one you need a doctor for?" LT. Hawkeye asked.

"The tenth Sailor Senshi" Sailor Mars stated "A friend to us Sailor Senshi...She risked her neck and literally her life in that battle...Unwilling to give in."

"Can we see her?" Further King Bradley asked Sailor Mars "I mean were no doctors but we have doctors back in Amestris."

Sailor Mars sighed "Sure...But I'm warning you it's not a pretty sight."

Sailor Mars lead the group inside her temple and then the Amanstrians got a good luck and Warrant Officer Falman was having a blast calling out the names of the Sailor Senshi.

"Sailor Venus, Sailor Senshi of Love, Sailor Jupiter Sailor Senshi of Lighting, Sailor Uranus Sailor Senshi of Wind, Sailor Neptune Sailor Senshi of Ocean, and One of the rarest ones Sailor Pluto Sailor Senshi of Time!"

All through out this all of the said Sailor Senshi received the group of four odd looks.

"You sure it was a good idea to let him come along?" LT. Hawkeye asked Further King Bradley.

"Yes, now we know who all the Sailor Senshi are and their magical powers they have."

Colonel Roy Mustang was thinking about the Sailor Senshi's elemental powers _Love, Electricity, Wind, Ocean, Water, Fire, Light, and Time what could be the last one's power? Man these are powers an Alchemist would love...Especially Lighting and Time based Alchemy powers, which are the last two?_

He was about to have his answer when Sailor Saturn shouted "MERCURY She's crashing again!"

This got Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars to look at each other then burst into the room!

It was true as the Amanstrians got there they saw a yellow fuku Sailor Senshi. Her eyes were closed and she was crashing, quickly Sailor Mercury looked around with the purple Sailor Senshi holding her glaive expertly trying to keep the yellow one alive with a Samurai holding his a katana which was glowing with water trying to give the crashing patient's heart a chance to keep up till Sailor Mercury arrived "Where's the amphibulator? and good work Samurai Knight!"

Seeing the purple fuku Sailor Senshi, Warrant Officer Falman did what he could do in the situation...He fainted.

_Hmm...It must be bad if the sight of the purple Sailor Senshi caused Falman to faint, ether that or she's his favorite Sailor Senshi. _Colonel Roy Mustang thought to himself.

Quick thinking saved Sailor Sun's life yet again "Samurai Knight...Lighting Katana on the count of three. Sailor Saturn continue chest compressions.

"Is that safe?" Sailor Saturn asked knowing that Sailor Sun's chest was nearly shattered even as the Samurai Knight stopped using the water based Katana! Then lifted his sword to the sky "One-"

"Two" Sailor Mercury shouted.

"Three!" Samurai Knight and Sailor Mercury shouted together.

With those words lighting shot out of the sword and onto Sailor Sun's crashing body. The lighting hit and acted like an amphibulator shocking the crashing girl back to normal and not dying.

"That was close" Sailor Mercury said "Good thing you're hear Sailor Saturn."

After exchanging names with everyone in the room, The Colonel turned to look at the room, to Roy Mustang it looked like Sailor Saturn going to have a heart attack because she put a hand on her chest over the area where her heart would be and was taking deep breathe "I'll always be here...What was the commotion about?"

"Misunderstanding Saturn" Sailor Mars said to her

"And what's with Warrant Officer Falman?" LT. Hawkeye asked looking at a fainted Falman.

"That's what I was wondering" Further King Bradley asked still managing to fool the girls but Sailor Mars and the Samurai Knight were not buying it. The Samurai Knight knew something was up with the most powerful man of Amestris, like Sailor Mars he couldn't prove it but was determined to find out and Further King Bradley knew it by the Samurai Knight's look _Of course the guy that protects a certain Sailor Senshi. I bet it's Saturn though, nothing to worry about._

Finally he saw what he was looking for. The white cat with gloves on her hands and a tail that was twice as big as her body. It had to be Sailor Sun's Digimon Gatomon. He could feel the Digimon's eyes narrow as if scanning him to see it he was an enemy. She looked furious and angry. He felt a little sympathy with Gluttony's part when it would happen. However it was the Samurai Knight's answer to Hawkeye's and Colonel Roy Mustang's question.

"Sailor Saturn, my girlfriend" the Samurai Knight stated which caused the Further King to smile _Knew it he is the guy protecting Sailor Saturn so if she goes to battle Envy and Lust he'll come to her aide..._

LT. Hawkeye turned to the Samurai Knight smiling while patting Sailor Sun's stomach "Well I can see why, you're sword saved this girl's life

The Samurai Knight ignored this comment and continued "As I stated Sailor Saturn is my girlfriend. But if you must know Sailor Saturn is the Sailor Senshi of Death, Destruction-"

Hearing death wasn't so bad for the two but it was the Destruction part that scared them. This Sailor Senshi had the same powers of the assassin Scar! Only difference was that Sailor Saturn was on a higher scale than Scar!

"I'm also rebirth" Sailor Saturn stated "Which means I can heal others."

"Then heal your friend" Further King Bradley stated which earned him Sailor Saturn's glaive at his throat causing a small and hidden smirk from Roy Mustang which was caught only by Sailor Mars and LT. Hawkeye as the Colonel thought _Do it Sailor Saturn, strike Bradly down!_

"I wish I could, but even with my rebirth powers, not even I can cure my friend's Sailor Sun's injuries...At least no externally" Sailor Saturn said not even daring to remove the glaive.

"Oh what a nightmare" Warrant Officer Falman stated coming around "I thought I saw the most lethal Sailor Senshi Sailor Saturn. The powers of the Grim Reaper...Capable of destroying an entire planet."

This got Colonel Roy Mustang to gasp out his thoughts giving Sailor Saturn one last look over _Strange, this Sailor Senshi doesn't look that strong unlike Scar...Yet she can destroy an entire planet with her powers. That girl holds a deadly power inside her...Yet one question is._

Falman turned and saw Sailor Saturn and gulped "It is you!"

"You're not going to faint on me again will you?" Sailor Saturn asked him.

"Saturn" Bradley stated looking at her being careful not to add on any more suspicions of the Samurai Knight.

"Yes?" Sailor Saturn asked.

"You are the Sailor Senshi that can destroy an entire planet? If you're that strong why didn't you kill the person that did this to your friend?"

Sailor Saturn thought about this and growled out the answer "The power to blow up an entire planet doesn't come without an exchange."

_Like Alchemy_ Roy Mustang thought.

Sailor Saturn silenced Falman from speaking as she completed her answer "If I blow up an entire planet...I lose my own life."

"Now that's quite the equivalent exchange" Colonel Roy Mustang stated "But it's a small price to pay...Tell me Saturn have you ever done that?"

Sailor Saturn turned to the Colonel and nodded "I haven't used it to destroy an entire planet before Colonel...But I have used my powers to kill an unbeatable foe before...If I use them that way I still lose my life."

_You just exposed you weakness_ Further King Bradly thought.

Roy Mustang turned to Sailor Mercury "I know a doctor that can help you...Dr. Tim Marcoh...I could send for him...I just need to know of your friend's-"

"Who is she again?" Warrant Officer Falman asked.

"My fiancée!" a new voice stated "The most strongest Sailor Senshi, and the tenth Sailor Senshi Sailor Sun."

"Hey Marcus" Sailor Mars stated "How much damage did you do to my wall again."

"Oh just a great big hole in it" Marcus said "Nothing to worry about.

Further King Bradley turned to Marcus Damon _So he's the one that is going to marry Sailor Sun. _ He turned to the unconscious girl _That is something we Homocli have to cut you down again. We can't let you be having children and spreading your powers within them. Luckily you have your friends protecting you right now cause if you weren't I'd behead you right now._

He turned to Colonel Roy Mustang as the Colonel turns towards him and stated "Please, the girl needs a doctor...Sailor Mercury's only been able to keep her stable for now. Plus Sailor Saturn looks like she herself is on the verge of collapsing for using her rebirth powers on Sailor Sun to help her out."

The Futher King thought about this and slowly had a communication with Pride _So Pride what do you think we should do?_

**I will tell father we have a change of plans. However it is going to take a while before he comes here...So it would be plenty of time to kill her.**

_Thank you Pride._ Further King Bradley turned to the Colonel nodding "Of course...I'll go ask 2nd LT Brenda to get him for you.

"Thank you Further King Bradley" Roy Mustang said he turned to Sailor Mercury "It'll take a while for Dr. Tim Marcoh to arrive to help your comrade...I just need to know what are her injuries?"

"Well" Sailor Mercury said "Several bones in her body are broken...Sailor Saturn could heal those broken bones but it could take days for her to do that even in Sailor Sun's current condition. But if your Doctor can come here and heal her that would make us happy. One of her arms are broken, both of her legs are broken, her rib cage is completely shattered! Her back has nearly been shattered too!"

"Ouch!" LT. Hawkeye stated "And she survived those injuries? How?"

"That even I'm not to sure off" Sailor Mercury confessed "She should've died in that battle against the Mandarin."

_That's for sure, so even you agree that she shouldn't have survived it_ Further King Bradley thought.

"Okay so it's just bones that are broken" Colonel Roy Mustang said.

"That's not all" Sailor Mercury stated as Sailor Sun began to crash yet again.

"Samurai Knight help!"

"On it"

Once more Sailor Mercury used the Samurai Knight's Lighting Katana and saved Sailor Sun a fifth time, this time was able some blood from Sailor Sun's back area.

"Uh Sailor Saturn" Sailor Mercury said "The back injury is back."

Sailor Saturn sighed "This is going to be a long day"

Sailor Mercury watched as the Samurai Knight lifted Sailor Sun up gently and Sailor Saturn healed Sailor Sun's back stopping the blood nodding she turned and then stated to the Colonel "In addition to her bones broken, as you can see she has been severely burned, but what you don't see is that Sailor Sun's organs have taken a massive blow. That is something Sailor Saturn's powers can't heal...Her organs. As you seen twice already her heart has nearly decided to stop beating...When that happens we lose her."

"And might have to use the device" Sailor Mars muttered "To say to Sailor Moon she's alive."

Colonel Roy Mustang walked over to Sailor Sun and knelt down on the ground holding her unbroken arm he was able to sense her life from her but just barely but with his gentle touch he was able to do what Sailor Mercury saw was a miracle.

The group watched as Sailor Sun managed to finally stir and look around but at her surprised look she quickly reached for her staff but Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars held her arm down.

"Stay low" Colonel Roy Mustang told her gently.

"Greeting Sailor Sun" Further King Bradley stated walking over to the now conscious Sailor Sun and just like Sailor Mars and the Samurai Knight instantly knew the man wasn't what he appeared to be this got her to try to grab her staff but the confirming touch of Marcus let her relax as the man asked her "How are you feeling?"

Was this a trick to let her have her guard down? She knew it was something like that but instead she was able to speak her first words "I feel like I've been ran over by a freight train!"

"That could be an understatement" Sailor Mercury said smiling "At least now you have a better chance for survival."

"How long was I out?" Sailor Sun asked.

"About a day!"

That is when Sailor Moon burst in she ran over and hugged her friend "SAILOR SUN you're alive!"

"Wait Sailor Moon you'll-" Sailor Mercury stated.

Too late Sailor Moon accidentally reopened the wound Sailor Saturn patched up earlier "Ahh, blood, I'm sorry Sailor Sun!"

"Look I'm alive at the moment" Sailor Sun stated weakly.

"Stay low" Colonel Roy Mustang said to her he turned to his group before turning back to her "Sailor Sun, I'm going to give you a great Alchemist Doctor who uses his Alchemy to heal others...He'll be here. For now don't do anything foolish. Sailor Mercury, I trust you and at least Sailor Saturn to try to keep her alive...I can't promise you we can save her after she's died of her injuries."

Sailor Sun sighed "Thank you. Colonel...I'll try my best to hold on."

With those words Colonel Roy Mustang, LT. Hawkeye, and Warrant Officer Falman walked out. Carefully Further King Bradley cast a look at the awakened Sailor Sun _She's wary now but she's still in no condition to fight._

He slowly walked out and after making sure Further King Bradley was out of the picture, Sailor Mercury ran some tests then walked out with Sailor Moon explaining what had happened or shall we put it explaining what Alchemy was to the Moon Princess in simple terms...Good luck at that Sailor Mercury.

Sailor Mars turned to the Samurai Knight "You looked edgy Samurai Knight..."

"I was" the Samurai Knight confessed "There's something about Further King Bradley that I'm not liking."

Sailor Saturn secretly agreed "Yeah the way he was silent and looking at Sailor Sun's unconscious body it was as if he was planning something...Plus I did sense that aura around him."

"So you sensed it too dear" the Samurai Knight said.

Sailor Saturn nodded "Yes, I did which is why I held my glaive at his throat.

"What glaive?" Sailor Mars asked.

"Why my glaive right-" Sailor Saturn said bringing up her glaive then looked at what remained of her weapon "Here? What happened?"

The Sailor Senshi were lost for words but as easily as the glaive was destroyed Sailor Saturn easily repaired it.

**Homocli Hideout**

"Wrath what went wrong?" Envy asked.

"I visited the girl" Further King Bradley stated to him "Sadly the Flame Alchemist managed to bring her back to consciousness. Bottom line is she's wary and is definitely guarded well. The plan has got to be one hundred percently done now."

"Right" Envy said.

So the Homocli got ready for the big attack on Sailor Sun, preparing to finish the girl off. If they could.

**Tokyo**

Envy and Lust didn't have any clue on how to drive out the Sailor Senshi that was all settled when Jadeite helped them out by summoning Scrappy-Youma"

"These are my master's latest invention" Jadeite stated "The Scrappy-Youma...They can help bring the Sailor Senshi to you."

"Then" Envy said growing a grin adjusting his gun "Let the game begin!"

Jadeite vanished and managed to find a short kid with blond hair black shirt, black pants and a red cape he was Edward Elric the Fullmetal Alchemist and a huge gray suit of armor. He like Envy was a master of disguise he was wearing an Amestrian military uniform and doned the name LT. Colonel Geode. The big huge suit of armor was Edward's younger brother Alphonse Elric "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"Yeah well it came from the Further King himself" Edward Elric stated "What's the job?"

"I want you and Al to keep Mystery Inc occupied" Jadeite stated.

"M-M-Mystery Inc!" Al shouted "But what can we do? Their experts on solving mysteries!"

Jadeite smiled "Then our military's plan to finish off a deadly enemy that could wipe you State Alchemist clean fails."

"Scar?" Edward asked.

"No" Jadeite smiled "Someone more stronger than Scar. Someone that has magically been able to use the Sun's power against you."

"That can't be good at all" Edward muttered "Sun has radiation tons of it."

"Yes" Jadeite stated "And you can imagine what one person could do with that radiation when it's magically used. Why she's even killed Major General Stonewall with her radiation the Stone Alchemist (**A/N I made that name up.**)

"Man!" Al shouted "She sounds dangerous...So you want us too."

LT. Colonel Geode smiled he had them where he wanted them "Mystery Inc is allied to this person and are willing to do anything to protect her from danger...All we ask you to do is keep them occupied buy the one thing they love solving Mysteries."

Jadeite watched the Fullmetal Alchemist's movements slowly then asked "So what will you do? See too it that the assassin joins Scar to finish all State Alchemists off? Or will you help us?"

Edward Elric sighed "We'll do it but if we get thrown in jail because of Mystery Inc-"

"I'll bail you out, you can trust me" LT. Colonel Geode said grinning.

"Very well...We'll do it" Edward stated.

So the Fullmetal Alchemist along with the towering suit of armor began to distract Mystery Inc.

Meanwhile downtown Tokyo Scrappy-Youma are raging. Citizen of Japan run for their lives as the Youma were the Violins, the pumpkins, and even Scrappy-Bots! It wasn't long for the trap to be sprung, Envy and Lust couldn't wait to see the Sailor Senshi in action but would they take the bait?

**Hinokuwa Shrine**

Luna ran in "Sailor Moon! There's an attack down town!"

"What Mandarin Scrappy?" Sailor Moon asked her.

"Looks like it and theirs an army of Scrappy-Youma and Scrappy-Bots!" Artemis shouted.

With a look at her friends Sailor Venus growled "There doing this to finish what Scrappy-Doo didn't!"

"Then what do we do?" Sailor Jupiter asked "Wait till this army comes here?"

"That would be bad" Sailor Mercury said "Cause they'll find her and with an army that big, they'll must certainly kill her!"

Sailor Mars growled "Then let's split up and attack the army before they attack us!"

"But this maybe a diversion!" Sailor Mercury shouted "What if these monsters are to distract us and the actual real attack will happen here?"

"But if we don't help them" Sailor Uranus stated "We don't help Tokyo then all of it will be flatten!"

Sailor Moon was lost for words should she battle against the Scrappy-Youma, Scrappy-Bots in Tokyo or should she fight them when they got here? A Third thought if this was a diversion than Sailor Sun might be still killed! It looked like a no-win situation. However she finally made up her mind "Alright who wants to stay behind and guard Sailor Sun?"

"I will" Sailor Saturn said "I'll deal with the one that tries to end Sailor Sun's life."

"Very well" Sailor Moon stated she turned to Fred as he Velma, Daphne and Chibi-Usa walked by "Where are you going?"

"There are mysterious things going down in Tokyo" Fred said to her "Not from Scrappy, or Jadeite...Spikes are appearing causing tires on cars loose air."

"Were going to get the bottom of this" Velma said.

"Very well" Sailor Moon said "But where are Shaggy, Scooby, and John."

"Like do you have to ask?" Star Magician asked "Star Dog and I will protect Sailor Venus, and Samurai Knight will stay back to assist Sailor Saturn."

"Well now you heard him" Fred said so the groups tore off down towards Tokyo.

Back to the battle Envy and Lust were actually having fun! They laughed as the Scrappy-Youma killed whoever they touched, they even laughed when a Scrappy-Bot destroyed a building. Where were the Sailor Senshi that protected this place?

"Hold it!" a voice sounded oh there they were.

Envy and Lust watched as the terrorizing creatures stopped and stared at eight female figures.

"Um, where is the ninth one?" Envy asked.

"Don't know and don't care..." Lust told him "What matters is that most are here."

They were silent as the one they knew as Sailor Moon stepped up "A city is a place to live in and not a place to trash! I can't forgive anyone that sees fun in this! I'm the agent of love and justice...Sailor Moon...And in the name of the Moon. I shall punish you!"

"Jadeite was right" Lust sweat dropped as the Scrappy-Youma and Scrappy-Bots took one look at each other then charged the Sailor Senshi "That line of Sailor Moon's is going to be annoying."

It wasn't long before the Sailor Senshi defeated the Scrappy-Youma due to the fact that they were all weakened by fire and the Scrappy-Bots which were tougher were taken out as well.

"That worked well" Sailor Moon said.

"Amazing Sailor Senshi" a female voice stated.

The girls whirled around to see a female human with a strange tattoo on her chest. With a guy with green hair. In his hands were a gun.

"As always" the green haired man stated he aimed the gun "But you've fallen into our hands!"

With that he pulled the trigger shooting Sailor Uranus in the leg.

"Sailor Uranus!" Sailor Moon shouted.

"I can't believe that jerk!" Sailor Uranus shouted in anger "He shot me! A civilian shot me and because he's a man I'll kill him!"

"Wait Uranus!" Sailor Neptune shouted a warning but it was too late.

"World Shaking!" Sailor Uranus shouted.

The orange herb roars over striking Envy causing the area to shake uncontrollably. Sailor Uranus's assault didn't end there she grabbed her talisman and formed a sword and charged Envy. Envy somehow recovered from the World Shaking attack with ease he could only watch as Sailor Uranus was a blur then he was sliced in half.

"Uh, Sailor Uranus..." Sailor Moon stated "That was a little too much."

"So" Sailor Uranus stated "No man shoots me! Now he's paid with his life."

Suddenly the Sailor Senshi's eyes widened as Lust appears right next to Sailor Uranus "You should keep your anger in check!"

"Wha?" Sailor Uranus asked before Lust's fingers stretch out and impail Sailor Uranus's stomach.

Sailor Uranus just collapsed onto the ground bleeding from two hole in her body, her stomach and back.

"Sailor Uranus!" Sailor Moon shouted

That is when something even more strange happen, Envy easily recovered and to the Sailor Senshi's eyes was alive.

"Man you're a good fighter!" Envy shouted he then kicked Sailor Uranus back to her friends.

"Sailor Uranus!" Sailor Neptune shouted bending over to Sailor Uranus.

Sailor Uranus got up "What was that?"

"Did that woman just spear you threw?" Sailor Moon asked she turned "Normally I wouldn't do this..."

"There not normal" Sailor Mars stated feeling the aura.

"You're right" Lust stated she extracted her fingernails as she continued to explain herself "I am Lust, the Ultimate Spear. I can pierce right threw anything."

"Man she's right" Sailor Mercury said looking at Sailor Uranus's wound "But it doesn't look like you'll bleed to death Uranus."

"And I'm Envy" the green haired male stated.

He aimed his gun "Time to die Sailor Brats!"

He shot the gun and this time the Sailor Senshi dodged but Sailor Moon held out her weapon "I'm going to dust you two right now!"

"Do it Sailor Moon!" the Sailor Senshi shouted.

"Right!" Sailor Moon shouted "I can only since evil in you two! So here's the price for trying to kill me!"

She and the other Sailor Senshi managed to dodge another gun shot from Envy before shouting "Alright then...Take this...Moon Gorgeous Mediation!"

Her scepter blasted out razer sharp stars slicing Lust and Envy into bits!

"That did it" Sailor Uranus stated.

But just as easily as the two Homocli had fallen they rose up again easily healing themselves.

"We'll" Lust stated as she recovered with ease "How rude of you girls...Your leader caused me to die once."

"And that's twice I was killed by you girls!" Envy shouted then he grinned as he turned to Lust as he whispered "Watch what happens next Lust."

Before the Sailor Senshi could react in a blur, Envy had transformed into Sailor Sun.

"What?" Sailor Senshi asked

"What's the matter?" the fake Sailor Sun asked "Can't hurt me."

When no one answered, the fake Sailor Sun raised a gun and rapidly fired it shooting all of the Sailor Senshi. The girls gasped as Lust assaulted them with her spears.

"That's it!" Sailor Pluto shouted "Deadly-"

But Sailor Moon held up her hand "What Sailor Moon?"

"That's Sailor Sun!"

Suddenly Lust's spear shot right threw Sailor Moon's chest and a gun blast struck her in her butt! Smiling Lust lifted the impaled Moon Princess "What now? I guess I should let you wait and die of blood loss."

"Sailor Moon!" all of the Sailor Senshi shouted as Sailor Moon struggled to break free from Lust.

The Moon Princess's eyes widened as Lust raised her left hand to finish Sailor Moon off "Then again Envy and I were dispatched to kill you...So let me end your suffering right now!"

Suddenly a rose flew from the air just as Lust prepared to end Sailor Moon's life. The rose cut both of Lust's arms off and caused Sailor Moon to fall and look up as Envy and Lust looked up as Lust regrew her arms "Whose there?"

A tuxedo clad figure appeared on a street sign causing all the Sailor Senshi to shout the mans name "Tuxedo Kamen-Sama!"

"A pretty maiden's life is at stake. I Tuxedo Kamen will not make it two!"

"So he's one of those male defenders" the Imposter Sailor Sun stated as Tuxedo Kamen jumped down to help the Sailor Senshi.

"Sailor Moon, he's using a disguise to fool you" Tuxedo Kamen said "The real Sailor Sun is too injured to even pull a trigger heck, you saw her, she can't even move her Sun Staff right."

Envy grinned "Then let's try something you can't hurt!"

With those words Envy turned himself into...

"Queen Barreyl!" the Sailor Senshi shouted.

It was true Envy had transformed into the evil Queen Barreyl. Then fired another gun shot at the stunned girls.

"Hey!" Sailor Mars shouted "Fire Soul!"

She unleashed her most strongest attack at the two Homocli the fire attack burned them as Sailor Jupiter jumped up "Supreme Thunder!"

Lighting fell from the sky striking the Homocli.

"Maybe that wasn't a good choice" Lust stated as Envy fought to get another disguise this time it was.

"Mother?" Sailor Moon asked as she had raised her weapon for another kill.

The Sailor Senshi were stunned as Envy began battling against them using every possible transformation that he could come up with. Even themselves! This was especially hard for the girls and even Tuxedo Kamen couldn't find the real one. Lust saw her chance then and made her way over to the real Tuxedo Kamen. Before Tuxedo Kamen could even move, she speared him threw his right flank which went threw his right to the left. Tuxedo Kamen took a step back "Man two of them?"

"Yep" Lust stated "You should've stayed behind to watch the girl die. Now you will die as well."

Tuxedo Kamen fell down and blacked out. Seeing this Envy transformed into a fake Tuxedo Kamen. Seeing this Sailor Moon paused as Lust stabbed her again this time in her own right flank causing her to fall onto her knees and it was all Envy needed. He took aim at Sailor Moon's chest and muttered one word "Sucker." then pulled the trigger.

It worked like a charm! Sailor Moon's eyes flickered as she collapsed. Had the Homocli had thought they taken out their first victim?

"Sailor Moon!" the Sailor Senshi shouted crowding over towards the fallen Moon Princess

However even when shot in the chest the Moon Princess still clung to life. She got up and a bright white crystal was exposed!

"What?" the Homocli asked.

"The Silver Crystal!" Sailor Venus shouted "It saved Sailor Moon's life!"

Sure enough it did and Sailor Moon raised the crystal but not before Lust swiped it out of her hands.

"Venus Love Me Chain!" Sailor Venus shouted grabbing the Silver Crystal within her chains while knocking Envy right in his head killing him.

"That's three times!" Envy shouted as he changed back into his normal self "Three times they killed me!"

"I'll tell them one thing" Lust said "There good."

"What are they?" Sailor Moon asked Sailor Mercury "It's like nothing we do to them can kill them."

"I need more time to analyze them" Sailor Mercury said she turned to Sailor Pluto whom understood.

She raised her own weapon "Right, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Uranus...Together now!"

"Right!" the three Outer Senshi shouted.

"World Shaking!" Sailor Uranus shouted.

"Deep Submerging!" Sailor Neptune shouted.

"Deadly Scream!" Sailor Pluto shouted.

The three attacks combine and roar out at the two Homocli. The combined attack strikes them obliterating them and thousands of bystanders cheer for their heroes! However these cheers are short lived as the Homocli returned.

"That's four times!" Envy shouted as he came back.

"And twice for me" Lust stated.

Finally Sailor Mercury was able to understand them "I don't believe it...Lust and Envy are Homocli!"

"Homo-what?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"Homocli" Sailor Mercury said "An artificial human being...Usually created by trying to use Alchemy to revive someone from the dead."

"What's the deal?" Sailor Moon asked.

"We can dish out the pain" Sailor Uranus said "But no matter what they just keep on coming!"

"That's because they have a stone inside their bodies somewhere. It's known as the Philosopher's Stone" Sailor Mercury said typing away at her computer "That stone is what is making them heal faster."

"So can we beat them?" Sailor Moon asked her.

"No easy way to do that" Sailor Mercury said "Unless you were Sailor Sun."

"Damn" Sailor Moon stated angerly "Why did the Mandarin Scrappy have to hurt her that much...We really need her..."

"Again!" Sailor Venus stated "So"

"The only way to ensure that they stay dead are to keep killing them during this round...Otherwise they'll just keep on coming" Sailor Mercury said.

"You're a real Genius girl" Envy growled "And lucky to have a computer to help you find our weakness."

"But will it save you?" Lust asked "Now that you know how to beat us."

Man the Sailor Senshi were caught there. With Envy's ability to shape shift, it wasn't going to be easy to defeat. With Lust's ultimate spear which can pierce anything it was going to be harder...What to do?

**Hinokuwa Shrine**

It was quiet too quiet. Sailor Saturn could actually feel that the Sailor Senshi were being beaten up. Finally after about a few hours of waiting Gluttony and Further King Bradley decided to show up.

"Now's the time" Further King Bradley stated "Gluttony today's your lucky day. She should be defenseless but watch out for Gatomon her Digimon and her finance."

"Right!" Gluttony shouted.

With the fourth Homocli he managed to go into the shrine. It wasn't long for them to find Sailor Sun still wounded.

"I thought it was a trap" Sailor Sun stated looking up at the Homocli.

"You're smart to release we wanted to kill you but yet your friends deserted you" Further King Bradley said "You can't move very much other wise you'll reopen your wounds...Here...let my friend Gluttony relieve you of your pain."

"Gluttony?" Sailor Sun asked as the fat man was over her.

She looked into his eyes as he reached out towards her then suddenly a glaive sliced threw him vertically and Sailor Saturn stepped in between Sailor Sun and what she thought was the slain attacker. She turned to King Bradley "I knew something wasn't right."

"And I see you've repaired your glaive" the Further King Bradley stated.

Sailor Saturn held her glaive "Sure did, now it's your turn Further King...Unlike Sailor Mars, I won't miss."

"Sailor Saturn watch out!" Sailor Sun shouted with a mixture of a warning and fear in her voice for she had seen something that she didn't like. That thing was Gluttony recovering by placing himself together.

Sailor Saturn barely had enough time for to react and Gluttony just grinned then clapped out at her knocking her backwards and into wall.

"What?" Sailor Saturn asked as she stood up as Further King Bradley walked over to her "Gluttony I'll deal with Sailor Saturn, you deal with Sailor Sun...She can't move."

With those words Further King Bradley quickly drew his sword and charged Sailor Saturn. Sailor Saturn had greatly improved on close combat due to the Samurai Knight sparing against her nightly. The two weapons clung together but as Sailor Saturn circled around her opponent she made her way over to Gluttony making sure Sailor Sun wouldn't be eaten. Growling Gluttony helped Further King Bradley out by slashing Sailor Saturn towards him. Seeing his chance he swung his sword but Sailor Saturn used her glaive to dampen the blow which impaled her arm Bleeding she managed to back away with Further King Bradley's sword at her throat "Now that I've got you cornered now what are you going to do?"

Sailor Saturn glared at him and unleashed a destructive blast Gluttony took the blow! Somehow King Bradley managed to avoid most of the blast but stood wary of his opponent as he muttered "Of course I'm dealing with the Sailor Senshi of Death, and Destruction.

"And" Sailor Saturn said pulling her glaive towards her bleeding arm healing it with ease "And Rebirth!"

She still had Further King Bradley's sword at her throat but managed to use her glaive to repeal the blade away from her throat and as Gluttony recovered "Boy now you tell me what Sailor Saturn's powers are."

He turned his attention back to Sailor Sun whom looked at him weakly. He made his way over to her when.

"Rawl!" a white cat pounced on Gluttony's face shouting "Lighting Claw!"

"Curses" Further King Bradley stated "The Digimon Gatomon."

"You want to eat her!, you have to go threw me first!" Gatomon hissed.

"Ouch, ouch that doesn't tickle!" Gluttony shouted as Gatomon struck him again and again. But each time he recovered and managed to slap her away but the brave Digimon returned.

With ease Gluttony and Further King Bradley were forced to back away.

"Sailor Mars is going to kill me after this" Sailor Saturn said bringing up her glaive "But Gatomon get down under Sailor Sun's bed."

"Right!" Gatomon said jumping under the bed.

Sailor Saturn brought up her glaive "Try dodging this, Further King Bradley! Silent Glaive Surprise!"

A purple orb glew from Sailor Saturn's staff. It grew enourmance creating earthquakes and destroying anything it touched even Gluttony. When the attack ended the whole medical room was destroyed minus the shock meter and oxygen mask which was over Sailor Sun's mouth.

"That did it" Sailor Saturn stated.

However Further King Bradley managed to stab Sailor Saturn in her stomach causing Sailor Saturn to clutch her stomach and to look up at him.

"That was powerful" Further King Bradley stated "Now were you aiming to destroy me and Gluttony...Go ahead and use your most powerful attack..."

"That's what I'm thinking to do to save my friend's life!" Sailor Saturn shouted.

"But I won't let you do that" Further King Bradley leveling his sword at her throat! He raised the sword ready to finish her off while his other hand pinned Sailor Saturn's glaive.

Suddenly a short sword flew from the air saving Sailor Saturn from the brick of death.

"Awe" Further King Bradley stated as Sailor Saturn once more healed her own wound and kicked him away from her as she smiled "Samurai Knight!"

"So the most powerful man of Amestris show's his true colors as a Homocli himself to kill two innocent maidens. I the Samurai Knight shall assist in the defense."

"Was wondering when you'd show up" Further King Bradley said as Gluttony recovered and looked up as Gatomon was now on top of Sailor Sun's make shift hospital bed, with both Sailor Saturn and Samurai Knight alongside Gatomon staring at the two assassins with Marcus and Agumon coming into the room. The street fighter and dinosaur Digimon took one look at the situation and the two were pissed.

**Nice going Homocli, you just set yourselves up with the worst possible person you wouldn't want to get angry...Marcus Damon. So how was it. Please review. Who will win this battle will the Homocli claim Sailor Sun's life along with Sailor Saturn's life or will they fail...You don't want to miss what happens next of Scooby-Doo and the Sailor Senshi!**

** Next Chapter: Chapter 12: The Fullmetal Alchemist.**

**P.S. Also for any of you that are Fullmetal Alchemist fans, if I made any mistakes in the spellings of any character's name or place...Please let me know any time.  
**


End file.
